Por mera curiosidad
by ShangsuLiaris
Summary: que obtienes cuando en una casa metes a dos adolescentes hormonales, curiosos hasta la muerte con los corazones heridos en busca de consuelo y cariño cada uno, dicha casa esta a disposición de solo ellos dos sin ningún tipo de supervisión adulta "responsable" y estan encerrados por el mal tiempo sin que nadie los interrumpa. Hicca fem, Hiccup. ¿Qué tan curioso seras tú?
1. Como te conoci

Por mera curiosidad.

Notas de la autora:

Narración normal. Que es narrador omnisciente.

— Diálogos de los personajes —

— " **Diálogos de los dragones** " —

— _"pensamientos de los personajes"_ —

(Aclaraciones del personaje o la autora según la narración)

El dragón de Hipo se llama Toothless.

El dragón de Hicca se llama Rasmus Chimuelo.

* * *

El devastador invierno está cerca.

La luna y los planetas se alinean, dando como resultado algo que jamás pensó posible el gran conquistador de dragones.

Encontrarse con su contra parte de otra dimensión. Viéndose a sí mismo, solo que un poco, pues, diferente…

No tenían ni idea, ni uno ni el otro de cómo habían llegado a parar hasta esa situación. Era todo una burla a la lógica, a las leyes naturales que conocían… pero claro que tratándose de ellos… habían aprendido a la mala que pues, tratándose de ellos cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Hipo jadeaba en la cúspide del éxtasis, el placer haciendo estragos en su sistema, gruñidos roncos, gemidos suaves saliendo desde labios y dientes apretados, tratando inútilmente de contenerse, de no hacer vocal cada gramo del satisfactorio placer que se le era administrado. Justo en su bajo vientre crecía calor sin poderlo contener.

Sudaba a mares.

Su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento, no era capaz de pensar ni de hilar una idea con otra. Solo era capaz de saber lo que acontecía sobre su persona en esos segundos.

Primero, él estaba en su cama, acostado boca arriba, con las manos sujetas al cabezal de la susodicha con una cuerda.

Segundo, estaba abierto de piernas a todo lo que podía con los pantalones mal puestos.

Tercero, una boca húmeda que _oh por Odín_ le estaba dando un placer que jamás creyó posible, menos aún poderle experimentar en su castaña y enclenque existencia.

Nada tenía sentido. Nada tenía lógica

Tenía al que supuestamente seria su contraparte. Es decir su otro YO pero de otra forma.

Su contra parte era una mujer, una muy parecida a él, pero demasiado hermosa como para que, como él, pudiese pasar desapercibida. La mujer más hermosa del mundo, así es como el la catalogaba, acompañada por su propio Furia Nocturna y, el que por cierto, demostró tener un lazo de lo más estrecho para con ella.

A la vista de ella, su contra parte masculino era un hombre inteligente, curioso, tanto como sí misma, y por Odín que es el hombre más atractivo que ha visto en su enclenque vida. El dragón del susodicho demostraba de igual manera ser muy apegado al hombre.

Hipo, como buen caballero que es, les dio alojamiento en su casa, a escondidas de todos los demás y para hacerla más fácil, su padre estaba de viaje junto con otros de los guerreros de la tribu, alejando la mayoría de los ojos curiosos que podrían meterles en problemas.

¿Qué tanto puede pasar entre dos jóvenes de diecisiete años, que curiosos hasta la muerte, que están escondidos a solas en una de las casas más alejadas de Berk y además con las hormonas a todo lo que dan?

Una mirada curiosa es lo que ambos se dedican el uno al otro.

Una mirada de deseo.

Ambos eran bien conocidos por tener "manos mágicas".

La curiosidad mató al gato. Pero murió sabiendo.

La curiosidad siempre los guía en cada paso que dan.

La curiosidad los pudo llevar al cielo azul sobre el lomo de un dragón.

La curiosidad ahora se les presentaba, dirigida a la persona contraria. ¿A dónde los llevará esta vez?

Unos días atrás…

Era de mañana en la isla de Berk, un joven que surcaba apenas sus 17 inviernos, de cabello castaño y vivos ojos verdes, avanzaba por el bosque en la oscuridad de la noche, iluminado únicamente por la luna, se dirigía hacia la cala (a horas de la madrugada para ser más específica) en la que conoció a su mejor amigo, nada más y nada menos que un dragón.

Más en específico un Furia Nocturna.

Durante la noche hubo una tormenta, lluvia y rayos habían azotado la isla, con toda la fuerza que Thor podía dar a entender a los Hooligans. Le había asaltado la sensación de que debía de dirigirse a la cala. Tuvo un extraño sueño durante anoche, en el cual gritaba la necesidad imperiosa de llegar a la cala lo antes posible.

Despertó agitado, sudando, con el corazón latiendo de forma fuerte y errática, incapaz de recordar que era lo que había soñado. Tan solo sentía la arrolladora necesidad de llegar lo más pronto posible a ese valle, no sabía para que, solo necesitara ir. Sin demora se levantó de su cama con rapidez, notando por la oscuridad y la posición de las estrellas en el cielo que aún era de madrugada, faltarían aun varias horas para que el alba se asomase en el horizonte.

Removió a su dragón en un intento de levantarle de su roca, este al ser tan temprano no quería levantarse, estaba por protestar que quería seguir durmiendo pero la necesidad en el rostro de su humano era inusual e incluso algo perturbadora, la preocupación por su cría humana hizo morir cualquier queja, despabilándose de forma rápida permitió a su mejor amigo colocarle la montura.

Llegaron a la cala cuando aún faltaba mucho para que el sol saliera. Rayos y truenos habían menguado hacia algún rato, pero no la lluvia, que prometía no para quizás ya muy entrado el día.

Aterrizaron en un lugar al azar, no muy lejos de una entrada que en antaño Hipo había usado, cuando dragones y vikingos aún eran "enemigos a muerte".

Un rayo trono en el cielo, iluminando de manera breve todo lo que estaba alrededor de ellos, algo en especial les llamo la atención, tanto al jinete como al dragón.

Un bulto negro, uno que el muchacho reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, fuera como fuera.

La silueta de un Furia Nocturna.

Hipo y Toothless se acercaron de forma cautelosa a la silueta, claro que el dragón lo había olfateado, aunque a muy poca distancia, un olor claramente similar a él no podía pasar desapercibido, pero lo atribuyo a que se trataban de un compañero de su misma especie, sin tener la remota noción de cuánto en realidad podían llegar a tener en común.

La figura del Furia Nocturna estaba inerte en suelo, donde había césped. La lluvia había amainado hasta ser casi un roció desde el momento en que Hipo y Toothless notaron la figura de la criatura. Este mismo tenía sus alas enroscadas alrededor de su cuerpo, como si estuviera protegiendo alguien muy valioso.

Sin duda que sería alguien y no algo lo que protegía ese dragón, de eso estaban seguros ambos espectadores, después de todo ellos también habían pasado por una situación similar.

Con cautela, ambos se acercaron al inconsciente dragón, notando a su vez que en efecto tenía una silla de montar en su lomo, cosa que indicaba que aquello que protegía debía ser efectivamente su jinete.

Se acercaron un poco más, estando a tres pasos, se dieron cuenta que salía humillo del cuerpo de la gran criatura, como si se hubiera quemado o algo similar, mas no parecía tener heridas a simple vista.

Una vez que Hipo estuvo junto al desorientado dragón, poso su mano en la trompa del mismo, de manera suave y delicada, mostrando que no tenía ninguna intención hostil. A su vez el dragón fue despejándose un poco, reaccionando ante el contacto.

Uno que curiosamente resultaba demasiado familiar, pero que de igual forma no lo era. Abrió los ojos, observando a quien le acariciaba dulcemente la trompa. Vio a un humano de cabellos oscurecidos por la lluvia y la penumbra, unos ojos con una tonalidad verde que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, así fuera de noche o de día. Por el aroma a tierra mojada, no distinguió del todo la esencia que desprendía este humano, que claramente era un varón, aun así, decidió confiar.

Abrió sus enormes alas negras, revelando ante el muchacho su preciada carga. Una figura humana, menuda, que vestía de cuero y otros artilugios que no logro reconocer de inmediato debido a la escases de luz, aun así el atuendo le era muy familiar, pues le recordaba vagamente a lo que el usaba diario.

—Tranquilo amigo, voy a ayudarte— Le hablo Hipo de manera que pudiese darle algo de calma —Van a estar bien ustedes dos. —Le aseguro al dragón mientras sobaba lentamente su trompa. Este en respuesta le dio un ligero lengüetazo en la mano. Eso era buena señal.

Con cuidado, tomo la persona que descansaba entre los protectores miembros del dragón, este mismo se la entrego con cierta confianza. Sus instintos le decían que con ese muchacho, tanto su propio jinete, su mejor amiga y él mismo estarían a salvo.

Hipo tomo la persona en brazos, como si fuera una novia o algo similar. Para asombro suyo, no pesaba casi nada, a juzgar por el pelo largo atado en trenza y el rostro de facciones finas, era una muchacha. Aunque con lo oscura que estaba la noche le era imposible verle a detalle el rostro.

Con ayuda de Toothless, la llevaron hasta su casa en la cima de la colina, entro por la puerta trasera que daba hacia el bosque, con cuidado subió a su recamara llevando a la desconocida joven hasta su cama. Bien, ahora la prioridad era asegurar el bienestar de ese Furia Nocturna. De nueva cuenta se dirigió al bosque pero esta vez llevaba consigo algunos pescados para alimentarlo, se le veía realmente cansado pero no mal herido, por lo deseaba de todo corazón que pudiera levantarse.

Cuando llego al lado del Furia Nocturna desconocido le ofreció de comer como antes había hecho con su mejor amigo, haciendo uso de su carisma logro que este aceptase con gusto. En esos momentos ya no estaba lloviendo, aun así el cielo retumbaba.

Al parecer la lluvia regresaría con mucha más intensidad y furia, así que más valía apresurarse.

El dragón desconocido logro despejarse un poco más, pero aún seguía demasiado aturdido para pensar en nada, por lo que se limitó a seguir las instrucciones del humano. Pero algo muy importante había pasado por alto y ese algo era dragón que acompañaba al Humano, que no era otro que un Furia Nocturna igual a él, y a juzgar por el aroma, diría que también era macho.

Hipo, ha como pudo, logro sacar al dragón de la cala (agradecía haber agrandado la entrada el mismo hace años) y lo condujo a su casa bajo la vigilancia precavida de Toothless, parecía que el nuevo compañero se había lastimado un ala, pero como no podía revisarlo debido a que estaban completamente a oscuras a mitad del bosque, pues ni modo, lo revisaría al lado de la fogata de su estancia. Suerte que estaba solo en casa.

De nuevo entro a su casa por la puerta trasera, se aseguró que estuviera bien cerrada, hizo lo mismo con la entrada principal, con todas las ventanas de la planta baja y la habitación de su padre, solo faltaba la propia. Justamente, donde descansaba su invitada.

— Y ahora ¿Dónde dormiré? — Reflexiono el muchacho en la planta baja, a la sola compañía de ambos Furia Nocturna.

En momento ambos dragones giraron la cabeza hacia las escaleras, por donde ahora bajaba una muchacha de cabellera castaña, ojos verde esmeralda y rostro de facciones finas salpicada con pecas por donde mirase.

— Veo que despertaste, ¿Te encuentras bien? — Indago Hipo, dándole una mano a su invitada para que terminase de bajar, la cortesía nunca estaba de más, por mucho que los vikingos no la usasen a menudo.

— Sí, gracias, me encuentro bien — respondió ella.

— Ven, siéntate. — La encamino hacia la cocina, jalando una silla de la mesa para que su invitada pudiese acomodarse — Seguro tienes hambre. —

— Un poco sí. — dijo algo tímida sentándose a la mesa donde le ofrecía el joven.

— Por favor, disculpa si soy descortés pero ¿Quién eres tú? — le pregunto ella un tanto confundida.

Hipo estaba seguro de que ella estaba perdida, después de todo Berk no era un lugar muy grande así que todos se conocían, había hecho grandes excursiones por lo que conocía a la mayoría de las tribus del archipiélago barbárico, así como a mucha gente, por lo que ella debía ser de fuera, muy lejos quizás.

— Bueno, soy quien los encontró a ti y a tu dragón, tirados en el bosque a mitad de la noche — Respondió con cautela, sarcasmo y humor, jamás sabes quién puede apuñalarte por la espalda sin pensarlo un segundo, ya había tenido experiencia en eso antes.

— Gracias por ayudarnos señor " _soy quien los encontró a ti y a tu dragón, tirados en el bosque a mitad de la noche"._ Mi nombre es Hicca y él es Rasmus Chimuelo. — respondió la chica al tiempo que el nombrado dragón se posaba a su lado, dejando en claro quién era su guardián.

El nombre de la chica, su sarcasmo, el comportamiento de su dragón, el nombre de este. Todo eso dejo pasmado al joven que no creía lo que estaba aconteciendo frente a sus narices.

— ¿Me puedes repetir tu nombre por favor? — Pidió el muchacho ya sin el sarcasmo tintando sus palabras, mirando a la chica muy fijamente, totalmente asombrado pero cauteloso.

— Mi nombre es Hicca Horrendus Haddock Abadejo la tercera. — le respondió de nueva cuenta ella, pensando que a lo mejor ese nombre a él le era conocido. Ni idea tenían ni uno ni otro de lo pasaría en adelante. — y tu ¿Cómo te llamas? —

— Hipo Horrendus Haddock Abadejo tercero, y él — Hizo un ademan hacia su propio dragón, el cual ya estaba a su lado.

— Es Toothless. Esta es mi casa, — Hizo un ademan al lugar donde estaban.

— Y soy hijo de Estoico el Basto el jefe de Berk, que es aquí donde estas —

— Eso no puede ser, yo soy la hija de Estoico y te aseguro por los dioses que soy hija única — Debatió ella cruzando sus brazos bajo sus pechos. (Los cuales por cierto estaban "algo desarrollados" pero sus ropas disimulaban).

Luego de una larguísima charla entre los Haddock, cestas de pescado para los dragones y una merienda para ambos castaños, se aclaró que los dos decían la verdad. Que uno era el reflejo del otro, es decir como que cada uno era la versión o contraparte del otro y que fue la chica quien "aterrizo" en el Berk de "Él".

— Esto es de locos — declaro Hicca pasando las manos por su cabello en un gesto de frustración.

— Solo a mí me pasan estas cosas. Mira que encontrarme con mi YO de otro mundo… —Se quejó el de igual forma, y por como lo veían ambos eso iba para largo.

— Que si no es una cosa es la otra — Hicca continuaba con sus poco características quejas.

— ¿Es tanto pedir una vida normal? — el pobre estaba bajo mucho estrés.

— O mínimo tranquila… — le siguió el hilo a las quejas del otro.

— oh, espera un momento, se trata de un Haddock, ¡Pues claro que nada será normal o tranquilo! — el sarcasmo volaba cual dragones revoltosos en el aire de la habitación.

— No tengo idea de cómo llegue aquí y menos aún de como " _regresar por donde vine_ " — dijo molesta. Desde lo que paso con los aldeanos y su padre, ya no quería llamar ese montículo de roca mojada hogar o casa nunca más. No desde Aquello.

— Es oficial — comenzó Hicca mientras ambos tiraban sus cabezas hacia atrás y se estiraban frustrados en sus respectivos asientos.

— **¡Los dioses me odian!** — dijeron al unísono.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos con resignación.

Estaban sacando el estrés no solo de la situación en sí, sino de muchas, muchas más cosas.

….


	2. Conociendote

Por mera curiosidad.

Notas de la autora:

Narración normal. Que es narrador omnisciente.

— Diálogos de los personajes —

— " **Diálogos de los dragones** " —

(Aclaraciones del personaje o la autora según la narración)

Ninguno de los dragones necesita prótesis porque están completos.

Tampoco a ninguno de sus jinetes les hace falta alguna parte del cuerpo.

El dragón de Hipo se llama Toothless.

El dragón de Hicca se llama Rasmus Chimuelo.

* * *

Beta temporal: Yusefan Halackti.

besos querida.

* * *

— Es oficial — comenzó Hicca mientras ambos tiraban sus cabezas hacia atrás y se estiraban frustrados en sus respectivos asientos.

— **¡Los dioses me odian!** — dijeron al unísono.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos con resignación.

Estaban sacando el estrés no solo de la situación en sí, sino de muchas, muchas más cosas.

….

— ¿Sabes? No es necesario que yo me quede — comenzó ella haciendo amago de levantarse de la mesa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? — Hipo se levantó al mismo paso que su altérelo por demás confundido ante tal muestra.

— Mira, a mí, mi padre quería casarme con un hombre que casi no conocía con tal de tener ciertos beneficios tanto para el como para la aldea. El que era mi novio me traiciono con otra. Los ancianos se negaban rotundamente a que yo fuera jefe sin importar que hiciera. Y sinceramente me niego rotundamente a ser líder de un pueblo que desde que nací no hizo otra cosa que odiarme — le trato de explicar la chica.

— ¿Todo eso es verdad? — le cuestiono dudoso, y es que no se creía lo que escuchaba. Pero aun así no le sonaba para nada impersonal. Al contrario. Había algo muy parecido entre los dos.

— Sí, todo es verdad — le dijo la chica viéndolo a los ojos, ambos plantados frente al otro. Ninguno rompía el contacto visual.

A juzgar por la seriedad y la falta de todo sarcasmo en su voz, la muchacha le estaba diciendo la más franca verdad.

— ¿Cómo fue que paso? — preocupado por el bienestar de su contra parte, Hipo decidió ir al punto, con la esperanza de poder quizás ayudarla de alguna manera.

— Ven, siéntate — la invito amablemente a sentarse de nuevo, pero esta vez en un sillón junto al fuego junto con él.

Ella siguió su instrucción sin pensárselo mucho, pues ahora su cabeza era ocupada por los momentos dolorosos que hacia bastante tiempo le venían sucediendo.

— Pues todo empezó de un momento a otro. En un instante mi padre estaba alegre diciendo que yo llegaría a ser el mejor jefe de la historia de los Hooligans salvo por el mismo, tenía por novio a alguien que me quería. Pero sin darme cuenta todos comenzaron a hablar mal a mis espaldas, a insultarme, después ya no fue a mis espaldas y buscaban lastimarme en mi cara. — recordó claramente todos aquellos intentos de los vikingos que antes había protegido y como estos mismos buscaban hacerle daño.

— claro que Rasmus me defendió, pero eso no paro a los aldeanos de señalarme en cada paso que daba. — el dolor y la decepción teñían su voz haciendo que se volviera claramente temblorosa.

Pero no solo quedaban los esmeros por lastimar a tan gentil guardiana.

— Una ocasión que salí temprano de la fragua a buscar a Aster me lo encontré follando con otra mujer. —

En esa última frase el dolor hiso estragos notorios en su voz pero no se detuvo ni para respirar.

— Todos volvieron a darme la espalda ya sin importarles lo que hubiese hecho en el pasado o que siguiera haciendo, sin dejarme hacer nada, solo volví a ser lo que se supone que era desde nacida, una exiliada — término de relatar la chica con semblante muy decaído.

Era increíble que a alguien le soltara las palabras que siempre se tragaba. El dolor, la amargura y la tristeza.

Hipo no se creía que ella hubiese tenido que pasar por algo así. Es decir no tenía sentido, no después de todo lo que ella paso por su pueblo para que de nuevo le den la espalda.

Y para rematar, sabía exactamente como se sentía la dama a un lado suyo. Entendía cada tono de su voz, cada expresión y movimiento facial en el pecoso rostro femenino le gritaba en silencio su sufrimiento, dolor e impotencia.

— ¿Te ha pasado algo similar? — dudosa le pregunto al chico en frente de ella. Después de todo eran casi la misma persona y hasta donde habían conversado llevaban casi la misma historia, era lógico que él hubiese pasado algo parecido.

— Pues… hasta ahora, solo que mi novia me dejo y cuando creen que no me doy cuenta uno que otro aldeano que alcanzo a escuchar dice que no están de acuerdo del todo a que sea yo y no mi primo el que herede el cargo… —

Hizo una pausa el chico.

Si las cosas eran a como ambos creían no pasaría mucho antes de que a él le echaran de la tribu.

— No tiene que pasarte exactamente lo mismo que a mí. Puede que para ti sea diferente. — trato de tener esperanza la muchacha pero de nada sirvió.

— No. Quizás no sea diferente. — respondió el firme y seguro, en lo profundo de su ser estaba aceptando ya la tan retrasada rendición, rendición que casi le lleva a escapar con Toothless cuando supo que había sido escogido para matar a su primer dragón.

— Si es como creemos… no tenemos por qué afrontar esto solos… — dijo conciliadora, aceptando la derrota y quizás… y quizás…

— ¿Cómo que no solos? — Si antes Hicca tenía la atención de Hipo, ahora tenía su interés junto a una mirada muy significativa. Como si conociera la idea de la muchacha pero no quería decirla él en voz alta.

— En vez de que seas solo tú con tu dragón, podemos ser tú y yo con nuestros dragones. Lejos de Berk. Lejos del archipiélago barbárico. Lejos de todo. — enuncio con voz suave. Suplicando.

— No puedo irme, no es tan fácil… — Las dudas y el sentimiento de estar traicionando a todos lo embargo en demasía, aun no le había hecho la gran cosa, aun quería pensar que parte de su gente seguía confiando en él, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir la cruda verdad en la cara.

— Él único que no nos dio la espalda fue Bocón. ¿Tú crees que él no querría que fueses feliz? En su momento a mí me dijo que dejase de intentar ser algo que no soy, pero aun así di todo de mí para ser lo que querían de mí. Pero no lo logre. No quiero que pases por lo mismo. — Una buena jugada por parte de Hicca sin lugar a dudas, ese era un momento importante en la vida de ambos.

— Me dijo lo mismo a mí también… Pero… — el sentimiento de traicionar a su pueblo desvaneció de su ser casi por completo, pues es cierto que el único que no le dio la espalda fue ese herrero bigotón al que tanto quería.

Al único ser humano que nunca lo miro con desprecio ni decepción.

Ella tenía toda la razón. Y ambos lo sabían.

Berk nunca fue ni nunca seria jamás su hogar.

— ¿Qué te parece esto? Vemos como llega el día de mañana y el siguiente y el que sigue, incluso más días, y si las cosas resultan ser buenas nos quedaremos los dos aquí. Yo me inventare alguna historia y seré tu mano derecha — dijo ella. El chico le sonrió agradecido por sacarlo de su apuro mental.

— Me parece una idea genial — respondió con una genuina sonrisa marca Hipo. De esas sonrisas encantadoras que solo una muchacha con inteligencia sabría apreciar.

Y estaba frente a una muy inteligente, por cierto.

— Las grandes mentes piensan igual — le devolvió una brillante sonrisa marca Hicca. Bastante encantadora por cierto. — Y como ya dije, quedémonos juntos y ninguno estará solo —

Ella deseaba fervientemente dejar de estar sola, y puede que quizá ese muchacho en frente suyo le ayudase con su soledad. Aunque fuera un poco.

— Eso es aún mejor… ¿compañera? — le extendió la mano a la dama en gesto de amistad. Ella estrecho su mano con muchísimo gusto.

— Compañero — la sonrisa de la castaña creció. — Creo que es hora de dormir, o ninguno podrá levantarse mañana, y siempre hay demasiado trabajo — argumento la chica.

— Por eso no te preocupes que mañana es mi día libre y cuando eso pasa, pues. La mayoría… — intentaba explicar sin quedar demasiado mal parado.

— La mayoría de las veces te desapareces y no estarán extrañados de no verte en todo el día. Lo sé. Eso mismo hago yo… o eso hacia… bueno ya no importa — concluyo la chica restándole importancia con la mano y un exagerado movimiento de hombros. Mismo gesto que hacia Hipo cuando quería restarle importancia a aquello que lo aquejaba, pero no quería que nadie se diera cuenta.

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que SU ex-Berk le aquejaba hasta querer hacerla llorar, solo que ella sabía cómo enmascararlo de todos.

De todos menos de sí misma. Y él era como ella.

— Como seremos compañeros, creo que está de más fingir entre nosotros. Además claro, que seguramente tendremos los mismos trucos. — Hipo se mostró muy serio, había pillado completamente con la guardia baja a la pobre dama ex-vikinga.

— Está bien — acepto ella. Por una vez no fingiría con alguien que no fuera su dragón, y eso le agradaba.

— Por cierto. Aunque duerma como tronco muerto creo que habría escuchado tanto jaleo, así que doy por sentado que está de viaje. — Dijo Hicca con un tono divertido.

— Lo está — dijo Hipo sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería.

¿Quién mejor que ellos dos para conocer como duerme el jefe de la aldea? Además de Bocón claro está.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hipo soltó un profundo y sonoro bostezo.

— Ahora sí, a dormir — Con una suave sonrisa Hicca le empujo, feliz de que ahora tendría un amigo humano con quien ser totalmente honesta. Justo como hace rato…

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo — dijo con diversión el castaño.

Ambos subieron a la habitación del muchacho, presos del cansancio después de tantos dramas emocionales en tan pocos minutos, añorando una buena noche de sueño.

Los dragones ya se habían acomodado junto a la chimenea disfrutando del calor del fuego. Ambos, Rasmus y Toothless habían escuchado cada palabra de sus jinetes, reconociendo en su charla los momentos de dolor de cada uno junto con la propuesta de la chica acerca de ser amigos e irse lejos junto a sus fieles Furia Nocturna, siendo un nuevo clan errante, siendo una autentica familia.

— **"Rasmus ¿Crees que nuestras crías puedan ser felices?"** — Toothless volteo su cabeza en dirección a su contraparte, ellos no necesitaban tantas explicaciones entre sí, les importaban más sus respectivos humanos.

— **"De todo corazón espero que sí"** — Rasmus resoplo en cansancio — **"A mi niña le hicieron mucho daño, en quienes confió y quien fue su pareja la traicionaron. A lo mejor pueden ayudarse entre ellos"** — la esperanza y la tristeza tintaban las palabras del fiero y gentil guardián.

— **"A mi niño también le han apuñalado por la espalda, y precisamente la hembra en quien más confiaba. Pero honestamente ella nunca me agrado"** — sentencio Toothless. La molestia y tristeza era distinguible aunque fueran a oídos humanos, los cuales por cierto pasaban por desapercibido el intercambio de opiniones entre estos mismos.

— **"¿Crees que ellos lleguen a ser pareja? Después de todo no comparten sangre a pesar de ser tan parecidos. Me agradaría que ese humano fuera quien cuidara a mi nenita. Se le ve sensato y amoroso."** — reflexiono Rasmus con ahora algo más de ánimo.

— **"Ojala y que si se pueda. Quizás necesiten ayuda para emparejarse el uno con el otro"** — Toothless puso cara de maldad absoluta, había visto que para los humanos era más complicado que para los dragones, pero igual el provocar situaciones incomodas entre ellos era divertido, las reacciones humanas eran de lo más complejas.

— **"Y si tuvieran crías que fueran justo como ellos"** — Rasmus le siguió a la perfección la idea de darles "un empujón" como solo ellos podrían hacerlo.

— **"Con manos mágicas como sus progenitores"** — Toothless siguió su línea de pensamiento, fantaseando con futuras cabecitas castañas que le montaran.

— **"Pequeñas y adorables crías de mi niña idénticos a ella y a él"** — suspiro soñador Rasmus, anhelando conocer crías de su cría.

— **"Compartiendo el mismo amor por los dragones y a nosotros que sus progenitores. Creo que a eso se le llamaría por los humanos como el cielo o paraíso"** — Toothless ya se estaba haciendo las más bellas ilusiones de crías de humano pequeñitas con pelos castaños y rojizos, con ojos de ese bello color verde vida derrochando amor e inocencia, y por supuesto curiosidad.

— **"Solo que las crías de nuestras crías serian a lo mejor aún más curiosas de lo que ya son ellos dos ahora"** — dijo un muy emocionado Rasmus.

— **"Sin duda, será toda una aventura"** — Toothless compartía su entusiasmo.

— **"Sin duda"** — concordó Rasmus.

Contentos con la perspectiva de que sus humanos se quedaran juntos ambos dragones se acurrucaron junto al fuego para dormir. Resulto que Rasmus no estaba malherido y solo tenía algunos golpes.

Nada que un Furia Nocturna no pudiera soportar, en especial luego de recibir las atenciones por parte de las manos mágicas de dos amantes de los dragones.

Mientras tanto los maestros de dragones se quitaban los trajes de cuero junto a sus aditamentos para quedar en ropas simples; es decir camisa verde de manga larga (las similitudes asustaban un poquito, pero las dejaron pasar con un suspiro resignado) y pantalón de lana oscura casi negra (como sus amados dragones) para acurrucarse en la cama.

Como los dos Haddock estaban muertos del sueño, decidieron no pensar actuando en automático, se acomodaron en la misma cama, ya que el cuarto de Estoico fuera como fuera siempre olía mal debido a la falta de aseo personal del dueño.

— Buenas noches — dijo ella acomodándose contra él.

— Buenas noches — le respondió con tono suave, rodeándola con los brazos de manera casi inconsciente.

Resulto que a ninguno de los dos le molesto la cercanía del otro, todo lo contrario, se sentían muy a gusto estando así.

Juntos.

Pasaron la noche abrazados. Por la mañana ninguno de los dragones fue a levantar a su jinete como era costumbre, pues todos querían dormir hasta tarde después de tales acontecimientos.

Apenas amanecía, ninguna luz se podía filtrar debido a que las ventanas de toda la casa estaban bien cerradas y a que fuera de la casa los cielos aun eran grises, tanto así que nadie notaria si ya era de mañana o si ya era medio día. Salvo por los jinetes de los Furia Nocturna quienes acostumbraban levantarse temprano.

Fiel a su costumbre, fue la chica quien recupero la conciencia primero, solo que demasiado cómoda como para moverse.

Al estar más consciente que inconsciente quiso fijarse más en el rostro del hombre que la abrazaba de forma posesiva entre sueños. Sus facciones eran ni demasiado finas ni toscas, de mentón un poco afilado y marcado, nariz de botón como todos los hombres de la tribu hooligan, pecas disimuladas en su acanelada piel, cejas pobladas pero aun así definidas del tono castaño oscuro que tanto los caracterizaba a ambos, pestañas también pobladas aunque algo cortas, sus pómulos solo un poco marcados, no era ni robusto ni flaco, sus labios finos y tersos, cabello castaño oscuro con algunos toques rojizos y muy desordenado, al cual apostaba nunca se peinaba, lo que le hacía remarcar las facciones ya mencionadas en un perfecto balance.

En ese momento tenía una expresión totalmente relajada, su respiración acompasada y muy contrario a lo que pensó acerca de que quizás roncaba cuando dormía, pues no. No roncaba. De hecho sacaba pequeños ronroneos ligeros entre sueños.

Se veía a las claras que era un hombre gentil y por los dioses que era guapo, muy guapo.

El abrazo alrededor de su pequeña cintura era reconfortante. No podía explicarlo con palabras, pero de poder hacerlo diría que se sentía de alguna forma, protegida.

Intento salirse del abrazo, ya si se conocía ella bien, cuando él se despertara tendría hambre y que mejor que agradecer la hospitalidad que preparándole un rico desayuno. No por nada tenía las "manos mágicas" de las que tanto se sentía orgullosa, aunque no se lo dijera a nadie.

Muy al contrario de librarse de los brazos del joven herrero, estos la atrajeron más hacia su dueño, frunciendo un poco el ceño y en la boca una mueca de molestia, molestia de que se retirara la mujer de su lado.

Hicca se reía internamente por la expresión del rostro del joven, pero tenía que levantarse, por mucho que ninguno de los dos lo quisiera.

— Hipo — lo llamo muy suavemente, tratando así de levantarse. Pero solo consiguió un gruñido de protesta.

Hicca tuvo que recurrir a todo su auto control para no echarse a reír como una posesa.

— Hipo — lo volvió a llamar suavemente. Otro gruñido. Y un balbuceo que no supo que carajos quiso decir, pero intuía algo así como no _quiero levantarme_ o quizá un _duérmete, no te vayas_ cualquiera que fuese, le enternecía verlo tan vulnerable tan pacífico y a la vez tan exigente.

¿Cómo es que alguien de la categoría de ellos podía tener un agarre tan férreo estando dormido?

Una de dos. O él no era tan enclenque y débil como los demás creían o ella era un auténtico huesito de pescadito.

Lo más seguro es que fuera la segunda opción.

Ni modo.

Tendría que despertarlo, a ella el sueño ya se le había ido. Además terca como jabalí que ya no quería estar echada en la cama, pero no llamaría a ninguno de los Furia Nocturna que bien conoce sus métodos de despertador, nada agradables ni ortodoxos por cierto.

Ser tirados de la cama y llenados de babas con olor a pescado podrido y otras cosas malolientes de dudosa procedencia no era para nada como quería empezar su amistad con el guapo joven entre sus brazos.

Un momento.

Acababa de pensar en "guapo joven entre sus brazos" y encima así se durmieron toda la noche.

 **¡Y LE GUSTO!**

 **¡POR THOR SANTISIMO!**

Una cosa es pensar "si, esta guapo" y otra muy distinta es **_hacer algo al respecto_** como dormir en la misma cama.

En su casa.

A solas.

Mejor se quitaba esas ideas de la cabeza, o su cara terminaría dejando en vergüenza la roja barba del jefe.

Hicca se le acerco a la oreja de Hipo e hizo algo que logro hacer que el pobre muchacho saltara en su lugar de la impresión… y el susto…

No le grito.

No lo mordió.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego le soplo en la oreja con su cálido aliento.

— ¡AY DIOSES! —Hipo grito aferrándose a lo que tuviese más cerca, que para la mala suerte de Hicca, era ella a quien tenía en brazos.

— Hipo… No… Respiro… — Hicca hablo pausado entre jadeos trémulos, ya que era vil mente estrujada entre los brazos del varón.

Se estaba quedando sin aire por el repentino agarre sobre su frágil cuerpo.

Si, comprobado, definitivamente eran las dos opciones, él no era tan enclenque pero ella ni a hueso de pescado llegaba. Ya que.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó rápidamente entre balbuceos aflojando su agarre, sin embargo no la soltó.

— No hay problema. Ya me acostumbre a que los dragones me aplasten — De nuevo la chica soltaba sus sarcasmos, pero esta vez fue para mejorar el ánimo del muchacho. Algo que él noto y agradeció enormemente en sus adentros.

Aun sin soltarla del todo se sentaron en la cama.

— Pero… ¿Por qué me soplaste en la oreja? — Interrogo el aludido sonrojándose un poco y levantando una ceja.

Era curioso que ambos pudieran verse a los ojos en todo momento sin querer apartar la vista, y más aún, que ni uno ni otro se sentía incómodo. Eran relajantes los ojos del otro.

— Tenía que levantarte de alguna forma, tengo que hacer el desayuno pero no podía hacer que me soltaras. Y llamar a alguno de los dragones hubiera terminado contigo y conmigo tirados de la cama cubiertos de babas de dragón. —

— Lo siento. Por no soltarte quiero decir… debió ser incómodo para ti. — él estaba muy apenado. Triste. No sabía cómo lidiar con este tipo de situaciones, su única relación nunca avanzo a un encuentro de aquel tipo.

— Por el contrario. Salvo con Rasmus, nunca había dormido tan bien en mi vida. Me agrado dormir así. — Hicca le regalo la mejor y más brillante de sus sonrisas.

— Me alegro, porque yo también dormí muy bien. — De verdad que sentía aliviado de que Hicca hubiera dormido tan bien estando con él. Había posibilidades de que durmieran así otra vez.

POR LOS DIOSES.

No recordaba haber dormido tan bien en toda su existencia, salvo con Toothless, pero el olor de ella lo calmaba. Lo relajaba a tal grado de sentirse increíblemente feliz. Su menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos era como sentir el cielo con forma y calor humano.

— ¿Qué vas a querer para desayunar? — Hicca se había levantado de la cama y buscaba por la habitación una vela, la cual sabía encontraría cerca del escritorio.

Por andar buscando la vela, no se dio cuenta que Hipo la estuvo mirando con una sonrisa inconsciente. Y qué bueno que no se dio cuenta, porque hasta ese momento fue que el varón callo en cuenta de que no había despegado sus ojos de ella.

— Cualquier cosa estará bien. Si no me equivoco, es por ti que en tu casa nadie se moría intoxicado — Contesto con humor Hipo, él también se había visto en la necesidad de aprender a atenderse el solo y a su padre de paso.

Hicca se rio de buena gana encendiendo dos velas.

— Mmmm… Puedes apostar a que así es — Le paso una vela al muchacho y se acercó a la ventana por la que se asomó.

— Tal parece compañero, que nos quedaremos a disfrutar una agradable tarde en casa. — su semblante se ensombreció al ver el panorama.

— ¿Por…? — Curioso se dirigió donde ella. Y al ver el mal tiempo supo porque.

— Es una lástima. Hubiera sido fantástico ver como vuelan dos Furia Nocturna juntos. — ella se cruzó de brazos junto a la ventana.

— Una verdadera lástima. — Concordó con ella.

Él también se encontraba serio.

Desde luego, después de tantos años parcialmente encerrados a ninguno le apetecía quedarse en tierra por así decirlo

— Con buena razón ninguno de los dragones vino a despertarnos para ir a volar. Con el clima que se va a desatar nadie saldrá de su casa por más bruto que sea. Menos aún para volar. — Hicca suspiro volviendo a sentarse en la cama, climas así los deprimían.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre procuro estar bien abastecido de alimento, por lo que Rasmus y tú tendrán suficiente comida también. — Hipo intento aligerar el ambiente, el bien sabía que podía llegar a ser bastante pesimista, por lo que supuso que la chica igual.

— Gracias, es un gran alivio escuchar eso. — ella sonrió de buena gana. Tal y como pensó él sabía porque ella se quedó tan seria. Tan preocupada.

— No hay de qué. Había preparado todo lo necesario para estas fechas con mucha antelación, incluso durante el día de ayer había dado los últimos detalles y revisiones extra por si las dudas. Y creyendo que mi padre se quedaría pero se fue de viaje me preocupaba que todo ese alimento se fuera a desperdiciar. — le explicaba Hipo mientras cerraban con seguro la ventana, abrió la puerta mientras Hicca se levantaba y bajaron hacia la sala, justo donde estaban los Furia.

— Será un placer para Rasmus y para mí hacerles compañía. Podremos trazar un plan con muchísima calma para que nadie sospeche quien soy. Y hasta podríamos trazar nuevos planos para nuestros inventos. — Hicca quería aprovechar el tiempo a la temporada de invierno, más ahora que tendría a alguien que entendiese de lo que ella hablara e incluso pudiese aportar algo más.

— Será un placer para Toothless y para mi tenerlos de invitados. No creo que nos tome mucho tiempo ensayar una historia, total que nadie le pone mucha atención a las cosas salvo nosotros. Y acerca de nuestros planos, me agrada la perspectiva. — El chico igual estaba emocionado, si algo apreciaba era la inteligencia en una mujer.

Hicca se le quedo viendo por un momento sin decir nada. Solo observándolo de pies a cabeza. Se llevó una mano a su mentón de forma pensativa. Parecía que reflexionaba algo muy a consciencia respecto a él.

— Oye, eres guapo— Dijo Hicca mirando a su versión masculina con atención. No fue ni un piropo ni una forma de coqueteo, tan solo una observación de un ojo crítico, como quien degusta una buena comida y da su crítica imparcial.

— Tu eres guapa también— Devolvió Hipo el alago aunque de una manera más analítica, procesando como de alguna manera existía una versión bonita de sí mismo.

Raro.

Hicca e Hipo estaban cada vez más y más a gusto el uno con el otro, ambos se sentían plenos y felices entre sí, tenían los mismos gustos, otros un tantos diferentes.

El balance era perfecto.

Hicca como buena invitada que es, le correspondió la hospitalidad al joven cocinando una deliciosa sopa de carne y verduras, misma que fue devorada con entusiasmo por el anfitrión.

— ¿Qué tal me quedo la sopa? — Pregunto ella con algo de gracia, en si no tenía la necesidad de preguntar, ver al muchacho frente a ella devorar un segundo plato ya le había confirmado su respuesta.

— Deliciosa. Sinceramente no creí que podría tener una comida decente en mi casa si no era yo el que cocinara — le dijo con total honestidad.

— ¿Eso significa que te pondrás gordo si yo cocino todos los días? — La broma fue dicha sin malicia, aunque sí con bastante gracia considerando que ninguno de los dos comía tanto como decían los estándares vikingos.

Hipo rio de buena gana, contento. Muy contento.

— Es probable — Le sonreía a la chica con toda su alegría, mostrando unos brillantes dientes.

— Entonces nos moriremos de hambre antes de poder conseguir un solo pan — Sentencio ella intentando dar dramatismo.

— No será necesario que tú te mueras hambre — Hipo le miro con un divertido aire malicioso que se tintaba en sus palabras.

— ¿Y eso por qué? — Hicca con curiosidad y diversión le seguía el hilo de la conversación.

— Porque puedo comerte, quedarías excelente en una sopa, quizás en un guisado — Le explico haciendo variaciones con las manos, como si considerara las opciones.

— ¿Un guisado de pescado parlanchín?— dijo entre risas siguiéndole el juego.

— ¿Por qué no? Se ve que estas en buen estado. Un espléndido espécimen de pescado parlanchín. —

Se rieron un buen rato entre bromas, sarcasmos e imitaciones tanto del jefe como de otras más personas, y todo bajo las atentas pero disimuladas miradas de sus dragones, los cuales se sentían felices de que sus respectivos críos compartieran un lazo tan bonito.

— "Oh Hipo, que bueno que te unes a la fiesta. Creí que ya te habían llevado los dragones" — dijo el varón moviendo mucho los hombros y haciendo ademanes tal y como si estuviera haciendo trabajo en la forja usando una voz un tanto más ronca que la propia. Exactamente igual a como lo hizo su maestro herrero.

— "pfff. ¿A quién? ¿A mí?" — Hicca hacia ademanes también como si estuviera trabajando en la forja, con el mismo movimiento de hombros casi nervioso. Su voz era también algo más ronca, y siendo una mujer tan menuda resultaba de lo más hilarante, razón por la cual se reían a cada rato…

— "No lo creo. Soy demasiado musculosa para su gusto. Los dragones no sabrían que hacer con todo…" — se señaló a si misma — "Esto" — hizo una pose heroica con los brazos como si su musculatura fuera razón de envidia del mismísimo Thor.

Sin poder evitarlo Hipo ahogo una mal disimulada risa en su garganta, a punto de ser carcajada…

— "Bueno. Necesitan mondadientes ¿no?" —

Ahora ambos se soltaron a carcajadas.

Hasta los dragones se reían (a su modo), pero no podían evitarlo.

Y es que ver a sus crías comportarse con tanta soltura, haciendo imitaciones algo baratas pero sumamente emocionados y divertidos era algo que no tenía precio…

Nunca había testigos cuando uno los necesitaba…

Toothless se paró en sus dos patas traseras con la cabeza erguida con una expresión algo seria y una mueca graciosa en sus reptiles labios e hizo algo que desconcertó a ambos castaños…

Comenzó a emitir gruñidos no muy altos moviendo mucho la mandíbula mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y la patas delanteras a sus costados…

Parecía un ser humano dando sermones…

— ¿Qué esta haciendo? — pregunto Hicca al responsable del dragón y su comportamiento raro.

Ambos habían parado al observar el comportamiento raro de Toothless.

— Ni idea — el aludido no sabía ni que pensar de su mejor amigo…

Hicca lo observo con detenimiento.

Entrecerró un poco los ojos y ladeo ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Había algo además de lo raro, que le resultaba conocido…

Una idea paso por la cabeza femenina.

— oh…— solo eso fue capaz de emitir cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía el inteligente dragón, el cual por cierto ahora reflejaba que señalaba un comportamiento malo debido a que movía una de sus patas delanteras como si señalara algo.

— ¿"oh"? ¿Qué es "oh"? ¿Sabes que esta haciendo? — pregunto Hipo consiente de que él era el único que no sabía que cosa rara hacia su mejor amigo, pero Hicca parecía que ya sabía la respuesta…

— Creo… que te está imitando… — contesto ella aun algo confundida.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Imitándome? — más confusión para su ya de por si enredada mente.

— Oh por lo menos está imitando a alguien que regaña a una persona…— la muchacha hizo una pausa y se acercó al dragón de su compañero con curiosidad.

— ¿Toothless…? — musito con voz suave llamando la atención de este.

El aludido dejo un momento sus gorgoteos y movimientos raros de patas mirando con atención a la chica frente a él a menos de dos míseros pasitos de distancia.

Una conducta nada prudente si es la primera vez que te acercas a un dragón… por cierto…

Aunque tratándose de una chica castaña por demás curiosa, bueno, Toothless lo comprendía.

Conocía perfectamente esa mirada brillante de curiosidad.

Misma que tenía su mejor amigo humano…

— ¿acaso estas imitando a Hipo cuando lo regañan? ¿O cuando es él el que regaña a alguien? — pregunto con la curiosidad brillando en sus esmeraldas.

El dragón asintió contento y entusiasmado, con esa típica y encantadora carita con ojitos tiernamente cerrados y lo que los maestros dragón reconocían perfectamente como una sonrisa.

Misma carita encantadora que usaba para engatusar a su alma gemela vikinga y salirse con la suya cuando hacia algunas travesuras _inocentes._

O bien, quisiera una ración extra de vuelo y/o pescado…

Hicca rio gustosa por adivinar la razón de tan curiosa conducta en su nuevo amigo.

— Fue una imitación fantástica amigo. Te felicito. — le regalo al susodicho la mejor y más brillante de sus sonrisas.

Toothless ronroneo complacido por el alago sincero que le regalo la joven cría de humano, quien por cierto, era igual o más encantadora que su propia cría…

Hicca agacho la cabeza a un lado y extendió su mano hacia la trompa de Toothless sin llegar a tocarlo aún, mientras que él susodicho seguía en la misma posición.

Todos los presentes conocían esa acción y la intención.

Mansamente Tooth acerco su trompa a la mano femenina, confirmándole así que efectivamente quería ser amigo suyo.

Gorjeo ante el contacto con la cálida y suave mano.

Hicca levanto de nuevo la vista hacia el dragón que ronroneaba por el contacto contra su mano, para así acercarse un poco más y rascarle con mimo bajo el mentón.

Por el agradable contacto, fue que Tooth se posó de nuevo en sus cuatro patas y restregó sumiso su rostro en el estómago de la muchacha pidiéndole más mimos mientras le ronroneaba demostrando así su aceptación por la chica.

Tanto Rasmus como Hipo veían embelesados la convivencia entre la chica y dragón, felices de que todos se llevaran bien entre todos.

Después de todo, Hipo ya se había ganado la confianza de Rasmus desde que los ayudo a ambos en la cala, y ahora le tocaba a Hicca hacerse amiga de su amigo.

Por raro que resultara la situación de tener a dos _Hiccup_ en la misma habitación y conviviendo tan amenamente, pues, las cosas iban pintando bien.

Sonrió con ternura.

Aunque esa sonrisa nadie la vio por estar demasiado atentos al intercambio de Hicca y Toothless.

Fuera de la casa se desataba una fuerte tormenta de nieve y granizo, tal y como predijeron ambos Haddock, nadie sería tan bruto como para salir de su casa.

Dentro de la casa Haddock los Furia descansaban junto al fuego sin las monturas, con las barrigas satisfechas mientras que sus jóvenes castaños reían sentados en la mesa del comedor vestidos con sus ropas simples y compartiendo tanto vivencias como puntos de vista.

La convivencia entre todos iba de bien, a mejor.

* * *

Por favor comenten, asi los dos castaños tendran un muy interesante invierno.


	3. la persona correcta

Por mera curiosidad.

Notas de la autora:

Narración normal. Que es narrador omnisciente.

— Diálogos de los personajes —

— " **Diálogos de los dragones** " —

— "pensamientos de los personajes" —

(Aclaraciones del personaje o la autora según la narración)

Ninguno de los dragones necesita prótesis porque están completos.

Tampoco a ninguno de sus jinetes les hace falta alguna parte del cuerpo.

El dragón de Hipo se llama Toothless.

El dragón de Hicca se llama Rasmus Chimuelo.

* * *

Beta temporal: Yusefan Halackti.

besos querida.

* * *

En un momento a otro, comenzaron a hablar acerca de cómo fueron sus relaciones amorosas con el apellido Hofferson. Pero a quien le toco desahogarse primero fue a Hicca.

— Desde siempre ha sido un engreído. "Yo soy el mejor de todos y en todo". — dijo Hicca haciendo una muy buena imitación de su ex-novio paseándose de un lado a otro del comedor Haddock, haciendo ademanes como si estuviera sosteniendo un hacha y con los brazos simulando tener grandes músculos.

— "Todos deben besar el suelo por donde yo camino" — ponía la voz ronca para simular la del rubio traidor.

— "Si no haces lo que yo digo y como yo lo digo te cortare el cuello con mi hacha" — Hicca no llevaba nada en las manos, pero su imitación era fantástica.

— "Quiero saber que ocurre. Nadie se vuelve tan bueno como tú. En especial TÚ" — lo último dicho fue con rabia y dolor mientras movía las manos en seño acusador, justo como recordaba que el mentecato Hofferson había hecho con ella.

— "Tú nunca serás buena en nada, por eso debes quedarte atrás y no estorbar" "Tú eres mi novia porque yo lo digo" — Hipo no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Desde antes se hacía una idea de cómo pudo haber sido ese tal Aster por meras suposiciones, más porque si era el alter ego de su propia ex-novia, no podía esperar mucha dulzura de alguien así de tosco, pero **_esto_** era pasarse de la raya con una mujer.

Estaba furico.

Si se topaba con ese imbécil lo mejor que le podía pasar sería una muerte rápida y piadosa con una bola de plasma. Pero como buen inventor y curioso que es bien podría arreglárselas para torturarlo.

Algo que nadie sabía respecto a Hipo salvo por Toothless, es esa venita cruenta y sangrienta que solo salía a flote cuando alguien muy valioso para él era lastimado.

Y ese alguien no era otra que Hicca, su nueva e increíble amiga.

— Y no conforme con todo eso, ¡Me hizo creer que si le importaba! ¿Para qué? oh bueno, pues para luego follarse a los dioses sabrán quien, y como cereza del pastel estoy segura que sabía que yo lo vería. Es decir todo apuntaba a que yo le buscaría al día siguiente de decirle nos vemos en tal lugar a tal hora y me lo encuentro fornicando con otra. —

La doncella frente a él, sentía que estaba a punto de soltar las lágrimas, sin embargo en ese momento no importaba. Solo importaba sacar aunque fuera un poco del veneno que la consumía.

El varón que atentamente escuchaba a su compañera estaba que se moría de furia, pero aun así no dijo nada.

 _Aún._

— Se presume de ser un **_"GRAN"_** hombre y vikingo, pero no fue capaz de decirme:  "oye, ¿sabes qué? Ya me aburrí de ti y tus asuntos así que mejor dejemos de ser novios". El muy cobarde prefirió… el… el… — Sin poder evitarlo más, comenzó a llorar.

Hipidos y gemidos salieron de la voz quebrada de la muchacha, las lágrimas rebeldes y desobedientes salían de sus ojos sin obedecer a su dueña de quedarse donde estaban.

Quiso secarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa y voltear para otro lado pero lo que paso a continuación la dejo sin habla.

Hipo se levantó de su lugar con semblante muy molesto, camino firme pero ligero hacia ella.

La chica creyó que se había propasado y lo había ofendido a él por lo que se asustó, dio unos pasos hacia atrás pero no llego lejos porque Hipo de forma rápida pero gentil la acuno con sus brazos hacia su pecho, con una ternura que ninguno de los dos supo que el varón poseía, este roso sus labios en la frente de Hicca al tiempo que con una mano le acariciaba el pelo suelto a la fémina, en un gesto protector e íntimo.

Él le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo más contra sí.

— Está bien. Llora, grita, patea. Pero sácalo. — La voz de él era suave pero ronca. Era un tono bajo como un susurro, pero fue esa voz la que se gravo como fuego en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Él no pudo ni quiso evitarlo.

Verla llorar por un imbécil, ver que tanto la lastimaba ese asqueroso ser repugnante lo hacía hervir de rabia.

Que si en algún momento de su vida se llegaba a ver cara a cara con ese Aster le arrancaría la cara, le haría sentir su ira por lastimar y jugar con Hicca.

Pero en este instante, en ese preciso instante, ella lo necesitaba a él.

A Hipo.

Noto que ella se sentía insegura en sus brazos, recurriendo a todas las armas y escudos que tenía para que nadie la tomara por débil, para que nadie la viera llorar.

Pero eso es algo que él no le permitiría.

— Te lo juro. Yo no te voy a lastimar ni a juzgar. Si quieres llorar entonces llora, si quieres gritar hazlo no te guardes el dolor. A partir de hoy ya no estarás sola. Me tienes a mí. — Era todo lo que podía prometerle, era todo lo que quería hacer por ella, y por los dioses que dejaría a Rasmus incinerarlo con una bola de plasma si no le cumplía.

 ** _Él_** mismo se tiraría del acantilado hacia las rocas si por error le fallaba.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas para derramar, Hicca se separó un poco para verlo a los suyos con las dudas e inseguridades gritando en sus esmeraldas, suplicando por un poco de piedad, por una respuesta, implorando dejar de estar sola.

— Te lo juro, me tienes a mí y no te voy a dejar sola — su voz era un suave susurro, tan gentil a los oídos de ella, y en sus ojos tan honestos reflejando los suyos.

Hicca finalmente se dejó abrazar por él, recargo su rostro contra su pecho.

Sollozo…

Tembló…

Maldijo el ex-novio al que le entrego el corazón que rompió en mil pedazos.

Maldijo su ex-tribu que le dio la espalda sin importarle a ni uno solo de los vikingos todos los sacrificios que hizo por ellos llegando en más de una ocasión hasta casi morir.

El padre que la desconoció, por más que quiso que este al menos una vez le dijera un: hija te quiero.

Solo habiendo recibido su desprecio y decepción.

También a ella misma se recrimino de todo…

Su debilidad…

Su soledad…

…Y lo que más le dolía en el alma…

No poder despedirse de Bocón como los dioses mandan.

Como se merecía aquel hombre que se tomó la molestia en enseñarle algo… en cuidarla cuando todos le dieron la espalda, en escucharla aunque fuera un poco cuando hasta su propio padre pasaba de su existencia.

El único que se molestaba en velar aunque fuera un poco por su bienestar.

Por alegrarla…

Él único ser humano al que reconocía como _familia_.

Lloro y lloro cuanto pudo hasta dolerle los ojos y la garganta.

Hasta que toda su escasa fuerza abandono su frágil cuerpo…

Con sutileza, Hipo condujo a Hicca hasta una de las sillas grandes y se sentó con Hicca en su regazo. Ella al principio respingo en sorpresa, pero estaba muy bien sujeta por los brazos de él; con gentileza incluso se atrevería a decir con cariño hacia ella Hipo la acuno cual dulce bebé entre sus brazos.

Él le beso en repetidas ocasiones la frente; sobaba su espalda para reconfortarla.

Con la sutileza que bien le caracteriza, sin usar palabras le indico a una de las furias que le trajera una manta y una almohada para ella y, como no, la indicación fue acatada veloz y silencioso para no alterar aún más a la pobre chica.

Ella aún seguía sollozando muy quedito hasta que de a poco se fue calmando. Fue cobijada con la manta que mando a traer él y la almohada fue a parar a su espalda para descansar el brazo del joven que se negaba a soltarla.

Y ¿para qué mentir?

Ella no quería ser soltada.

Se sentía tan a salvo tan segura, se sentía incluso…

… Amada…

Hipo necio a soltar a Hicca de su agarre mando a uno de los dragones a por una manta y una almohada, los cubrió con la manta, recargo la almohada en su brazo con una posición cómoda para sostener la espalda de ella. Sorprendentemente, ella no pesaba ni pisca. Bien recordaba cuando la trajo a su casa, le pareció increíblemente ligera, aun para ser una mujer tan chiquita y menuda. Era apenas media cabeza o menos que eso, más baja que él mismo.

Sin notarlo, ella se quedó dormida, siendo acunada por el calor de Hipo. Arrullada por el compás que marcaban los latidos de su corazón y su suave respirar.

A los minutos de que la respiración de la chica se acompasara, fue tomada en vilo aun cubierta por la cobija, se le recostó en la cama de la habitación del muchacho, Hipo trato de alejarse, pero aun entre sueños ella se aferraba a la camisa verde olivo del chico.

Sin importarle la hora que era la descalzo para que durmiera mejor.

Pero ella ni en sueños quería estar sola otra vez.

Ella al sentir el frio de su ausencia comenzó a temblar y flaquear en su descanso, por lo que sin pensárselo mucho Hipo se recostó a su lado, abrazándola celosamente contra sí.

En su vida, nunca recordó una sola vez haber dado un abrazo que no fuera a su dragón, y aun así, fue por volverlo a ver en la Snogletod luego de creer que ya no lo vería nunca más.

Pero con Hicca todo era diferente…

Las cosas se daban por si solas.

Las risas, los sarcasmos, las imitaciones, la ternura, los abrazos al dormir juntos, las charlas interminables. Sacar esa vena protectora que no sabía que tenía. Esas ganas de despellejar con sus propias manos a Aster y estrangularlo hasta la muerte.

¡Y ESO QUE EL ERA PACIFISTA!

Un adorador de la paz y la tranquilidad…

Pero las lágrimas de Hicca despertaron su furia.

Y lograr ESO en un _Hiccup_ es una señal de mal augurio…

Primero, porque es bien difícil que alguien de esa categoría si quiera se enoje.

En segundo lugar, por sus agudas mentes que de una forma o de otra consiguen lo que quieren, y si lo que quieren es venganza… pues…

El desgraciado que lo provoco, fue valiendo mierda.

Teme a la ira del hombre paciente.

Pero teme más a la furia de un _Hiccup_.

Sin importarle si era de día o de noche Hipo la acostó mejor en la cama colocando algunas pieles de oso que mantenía cerca casi siempre, se descalzo él también y se acomodó junto con ella entre las mantas y pieles de oso que coloco para que ambos durmieran a gusto para así acompañarla hasta los dominios de Morfeo.

En el piso de abajo los dragones se quedaron preocupados, pero más que nada tristes. Pese a ser solo un día de convivencia, ambos dragones ya querían a ambos críos como suyos, por igual no querían ver a ninguno sufrir.

— **"¿Crees que podamos hacer algo?"** — le pregunto un muy decaído Rasmus a su compañero. Ya que después de todo él es el compañero y hermano mayor de la cría que se soltó llorando cual niña abandonada.

…Y que realmente era…

— **"Por el momento, no. No creo que podamos hacer algo. Ni tu ni yo."** — Toothless estaba igual de decaído que su nuevo amigo dragón, pero intuía que eran los humanos quienes debían resolverlo entre ellos…

— **"¿Cómo que por el momento? ¿Es que no escuchaste a mi cría llorar?"** — la voz del pobre Rasmus denotaba igual cantidad de sufrimiento que su cría al soltarse a llorar, más aun así, todavía no soltaba sus propias lágrimas.

— **"Es tan solo que creo que son ellos quienes deben resolverlo"** — reflexiono Toothless, pensando que quizá no había mejor compañía que entendería a la chica en la habitación de arriba que su propia cría.

— **"¿Qué quieres decir?"** — Rasmus se debatía el subir con su niña y consolarla entre sus alas, o quedarse y dejar a su cría en las manos aún desconocidas de aquel varón humano.

— **"Sé que te preocupas por tu cría de un modo que ningún otro dragón lo haría por un humano, dado que es _eso_ , tu cría. Pero creo que esta vez hay que dejar esto entre los humanos. Porque si no me equivoco, cada uno sabe lo que sintió el otro y quizás lo que necesitan se lo puedan dar entre ellos"** — le expuso sus ideas a Rasmus en un intento de que entendiera lo mismo que él.

— **"Quizás, y solo quizás es que tengas razón, pero aun así quiero ir con ella"** — Rasmus, que había permanecido cerca del pie de las escaleras dando vueltas alrededor y dispuesto a subir a brincos, termino por bajar las orejas y quedarse echado al pie de las mismas por si acaso se necesitaba su pronta presencia junto a su cría.

— **"Lo sé. Yo también quiero ir con ellos, pero mis instintos dicen que los dejemos resolverlo y estemos atentos por si nos necesitan a nosotros"** — dijo al tiempo que se echaba junto a su compadre al pie de las escaleras. A él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia dejar a sus humanos en tan delicado estado, pero su instinto le dictaba que lo hiciera de esa forma.

A Rasmus le pasaba igual, sus instintos le decían que debía encargarle a ese muchacho a su niña, pero él mismo sentía también la necesidad imperiosa de acurrucar a su cría entre sus alas.

Y es que él también está triste y dolido.

Pero haría caso a los instintos de ambos…

… Por el momento…

Mientras que en el pueblo, cada casa se hacía una comunidad independiente. Estaban viviendo su aislamiento anual con calma, totalmente ignorantes de lo que sucedía en la casa del jefe, creyendo ingenuamente que _el loco de Hipo_ si no se sentía solo a muerte y aburrido estaría hablando o con él mismo o con su raro dragón con complejo de perro faldero.

Pobres idiotas.

No podrían estar más equivocados. Ya que el joven Abadejo lejos de sentirse solo, nunca en su vida había tenido una compañía humana (o no humana) tan reconfortante.

Era cierto que con su dragón se sentía libre de ser él mismo sin tapujos ni miedo a ser rechazado, pero con Hicca todo era tan distinto.

Con ella no solo se sentía tan libre como en el cielo azul, o incluso aún más libre.

Se sentía feliz.

Estar a su lado, lo hacía sentir en _casa_.

Siempre que estaba en la cabaña del jefe, fuera como fuera, siempre se sintió incómodo. Siempre con la presión de estar en la misma habitación que él, era un constante aire de decepción, la cual en honor a la verdad disminuyo bastante luego de lo ocurrido con la muerte roja, pero aun así el silencio incomodo era perpetuo como lo es el aire de intocable.

Siempre presente.

Difícilmente podía entablar una conversación con su padre, ya que todo lo que salía de la boca del pelirrojo hacia su vástago o eran regaños de una u otra cosa sobre la responsabilidad (siendo que Hipo tenia de todo un poco, pero de irresponsable nada), asuntos de cómo debe de ser el jefe y las expectativas de que algún día su hijo sea como él.

Siempre ha sido tensa la relación entre ellos, de una u otra forma.

Llegaron a su cabeza los recuerdos de cuando fue maltratado cruelmente por el que era el hermano de sangre de su padre.

Patón, padre de Patán, siempre le desprecio y humillo hasta cuándo ni al caso venia la existencia del joven castaño a conversación, estuviera o no Hipo presente.

Patón se aseguró de inculcarle el odio y desprecio a su hijo dirigidos al vástago del jefe, y no conforme con ello, también se lo inculco a los padres de los demás jóvenes consiguiendo así que los chicos de su misma edad y otros que ni al caso venia mencionarlos disfrutaran siempre el atormentar con cuanto se les ocurriera en sus brutas cabezas al indefenso y solitario niño.

Siempre fue el blanco de los abusos y acosos.

Siempre fue tachado y marginado, siendo algo que nunca pidió, siendo que el hacía todo lo posible por ser como los demás querían, por ser como los demás.

Haciendo todo lo posible por no ser el mismo.

Llegaron también los recuerdos de cuando Astrid le engaño con otro.

Le dijo a Hicca que solo termino con él, pero fue mucho, mucho más doloroso que solo eso…

 _Hipo_ …

 _Hipo…_

Escucho entre sueños una suave voz que lo llamaba a lo lejos.

 _Hipo…_

De nuevo escucho esa voz, solo que más clara.

 _Hipo… despierta Hipo…_

Esa suave voz había tomado algo de fuerza, pero era llamado con suavidad.

Alguien lo llamaba.

— Hipo, vamos, despierta —

— Hipo —

Hicca lo llamaba moviendo uno de los hombros del varón con su delicada mano hasta que por fin este mismo abrió los ojos aun sin poder enfocar del todo.

— Hipo vamos, despierta — seguía tratando de despejar al joven, y no lo logro sino hasta después de unos minutos.

Ella, con sus manos, seco la humedad que escurría de sus ojos hacia su mentón y la mejilla que estaba sobre la almohada.

— ¿Qué…? — fue lo poco que alcanzo a balbucear Hipo al darse cuenta de lo que hacia ella. Hicca estaba secando sus lágrimas.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto el estando completamente desconcertado. Sintiendo incomodos los ojos y la garganta.

— Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo a ti — le respondió ella aun con la voz ronca luego de haber despotricado tanto.

— No recuerdo nada. No después de acostarme a un lado tuyo — la voz de él era trémula.

— Llorabas y gemías de dolor. Parecía que tenías pesadillas. —

El semblante de Hicca era triste al pensar que Hipo sufría de una u otra forma.

— No eran pesadillas — su voz era muy ronca y baja.

— Eran recuerdos — término ella en susurro bajo y suave, pero aun algo ronco.

— Si — con tristeza confirmo, con más lagrimas luchando por salir.

Esta vez, a Hicca le tocaba hacer que él se desahogara.

Ella se recostó un poco más arriba en la cama y atrajo al chico hacia su pecho, en el hueco de su cuello y clavícula fue a parar el rostro del muchacho, siendo a su vez, abrazado por los gentiles brazos femeninos que le alternaban caricias en su desordenada cabellera castaña y en la espalda.

Hipo, de nuevo se aferraba a la cintura de la muchacha, pero esta vez no daba consuelo. Esta vez el consuelo fue para él. Hipo lloraba y se estremecía presa del dolor que le aquejaba desde niño. Víctima de burlas y maltratos crueles a un indefenso niño.

Inocente de todo pecado.

Sin habérselo pensado, Hicca entono una suave melodía.

Una nana.

No tenía letra, pero aun así quería dedicársela como un consuelo. Esto no hizo otra cosa que aumentar los llantos de Hipo, que se aferró aún más fuerte a Hicca en busca de un refugio.

Refugio que le recibió con amor, consuelo y comprensión.

Hicca aumento un poco más fuerte el soneto de su nana, dándole a Hipo todo su apoyo, toda su comprensión y cariño.

Por primera vez, el joven muchacho Abadejo se sintió extrañamente protegido.

Aceptado.

Por primera vez en su vida podía desahogar su dolor sin miedo ni temor a sabiendas que ese dolor seria fieramente guardado donde nadie pudiera usarlo para lastimarle.

Se sentía tan a salvo, tan seguro.

Se sentía incluso…

… Amado…

Hipo siguió llorando por un largo rato, el cual no supo si se extendió por solo minutos u horas, solo sabía que lloraba. Solo sabía que sufría. Y sabía que ese sufrimiento se lo estaba dando a una persona que jamás lo usaría para lastimarle.

Hicca aún seguía con su nana, con sus caricias en el pelo y la espalda de él, y siguió de esa forma hasta un rato después que él se calmara. Hipo, luego de ser el, el que ahora despotricara, levanto su rostro del escondite conformado por el cuello de Hicca para verla a la cara, siendo recibido con una tierna mirada que le expresaba su cariño al joven entre sus brazos.

Hicca, con su mano acaricio el rostro del muchacho con muchísima ternura. El muchacho al que le había brindado de su cariño se estaba encargando de hacerse con el corazón destrozado de la joven dama, para a un paso ni muy lento ni vertiginoso, repararlo a base de cariño, carisma y comprensión.

Con las yemas de sus dedos, Hicca le seco sus lágrimas, mostrándole su más sincera sonrisa.

Hipo sentía ese toque con mucha dulzura.

Nunca nadie le había tocado de esa forma.

Nunca nadie le había expresado cariño o ternura en toda su vida, y que fuera Hicca quien lo hiciera con ese toque tan gentil hacia a su corazón sentirse pleno. Satisfecho de un sentimiento que desde que tenía memoria buscaba con desesperación más nunca encontró.

Amor.

A diferencia de los demás vikingos de su tribu, Hipo entendió que la felicidad no provenía del honor o la fuerza ni de las "grandes proezas" de las que tanto se cantaban alrededor de la fogata.

Él quería amor.

Quería ser aceptado.

No odiado.

Fue por ello que se entregó como sacrificio ante su pueblo en tantas ocasiones, y que, solo lo notaran en uno solo de todos esos sacrificios cuando puso fin a la guerra con los dragones, pero solo fue en esa ocasión a pesar que hubo infinidad de más sacrificios de el por su parte.

Pero solo lo vieron una vez, solo una, y esa vez ni si quiera es la que estuvo más cerca de morir aun cuando fue arrojado al fuego por la cola de la muerte roja.

Tantas veces estuvo a punto de morir con tal de ser aceptado, que incluso perdió la cuenta. Desde antes e incluso después de amigarse de Toothless.

Tantas, que su alma termino por resignarse y dar por sentado ese doloroso hueco en su corazón. Pero ahora veía esos ojos verdes, ojos que no eran los suyos, ese hermoso verde que le miraba con un intenso brillo de amor y cariño.

Fue un impulso.

No lo pensó ni lo medito.

Se acercó a su rostro como hipnotizado por ese verde tan intenso que no se apartaba de él.

Entrecerró un poco sus ojos.

El verde intenso se entrecerró un poco también más aun así no perdió ni un poco de su bellísimo brillo que le expresaba toda su ternura al varón.

La beso.

Fue apenas juntando sus labios, tan solo un roce ligero y tímido, se separó apenas un poco, para volver a juntar sus labios en algo un piquín más que solo un leve roce.

Separo sus brazos de la cintura de ella para hacerlos de soporte de lado a lado del cuerpo de Hicca.

Estaba sosteniendo su peso sobre los codos al tiempo que se acomodaba sobre ella procurando no incomodarla con su peso.

Con una de sus manos acariciaba su pelo y su rostro con toda su ternura, haciendo gala de la habilidad de sus manos mágicas.

El con sus propios ojos le pedía que correspondiera.

Se lo rogaba, le suplicaba que aceptara sus besos, le imploraba que le diera una oportunidad.

Daba apenas ligeros roces contra los labios de la muchacha, uno tras otro.

A veces alargaba un poco el tiempo de roce entre los carnosos labios de ella y los propios.

Todo mientras no dejaba de mirarla directo a los ojos.

Ella, al principio se sorprendió por las acciones de Hipo, más ninguna de estas le incomodo en lo más mínimo.

Todo lo que hacía el joven Haddock la estaba relajando muy rápidamente, y llego un momento entre sus besos en el que ella le abrazo por la espalda una vez se hubo acomodado a gusto el muchacho y, muy al contrario de lo que pensaría Hipo, su peso no era ninguna molestia para ella y este mismo se sorprendió cuando sintió ser atraído aún más por parte de los femeninos brazos hacia su dueña.

Era abrazado con posesión por la hermosa dama.

Gruño en el beso.

Beso que fue gratamente correspondido por los carnosos y tersos labios de la muchacha.

Aunque ambos tenían un mínimo de experiencia debido a la anterior relación con el apellido Hofferson, bien podían apañárselas.

Hicca repitió algunos de los movimientos labiales de su compañero, buscando inconscientemente, complacerle.

A diferencia de las anteriores experiencias con su respectiva relación (no-amorosa por cierto) los besos del otro expresaban tantos sentimientos que llegaban incluso a brumarlos a sí mismos, tanto las sensaciones dadas como recibidas.

Pero como no podía faltar la curiosidad y con la oportunidad de experimentar entre sus manos, por decirlo de alguna manera, ambos quisieron llevar ese contacto de labios a algo más que solo rozarse.

La primera curiosidad que salió a flote fue por parte de Hicca, que abrió un poco los labios y con la punta de su lengua probo el labio inferior que se le ofrecía para degustar.

La sensación les encanto a ambos…

Hipo decidió no quedarse atrás, y no solo repitió la acción de su compañera sino que atrapo entre sus dientes y labios el inferior de ella succionándolo un poco.

Sin poder evitarlo, la muchacha soltó un leve gemido. Que aunque muy leve, muy apetecible a los oídos del varón.

Quería escuchar más de esos gemidos…

Ambos respiraban por la nariz, por lo que no les hacía falta separarse para respirar. Esto les permitió seguir con su juego de labios por un largo rato más. Rato en el que llevados por el momento y la curiosidad, sin querer tocaron sus lenguas mientras probaban los labios del otro.

Ese contacto tibio les gusto, por lo que quisieron repetirlo pero de forma intencionada.

Fue el cielo.

Fue incluso mejor que el cielo.

Cuando abrieron sus bocas y juntaron sus lenguas les provoco estremecimientos en todo el sistema nervioso.

Lo que empezó como un tímido roce entre labios, se convirtió en un fiero duelo, uno en que no había perdedor.

Enredaban sus lenguas y las soltaban, saboreaban cada rincón que podían, al rozar el paladar del otro con la lengua fue como dar con un punto débil, uno que fue explotado por ambos participantes.

Tanto Hicca como Hipo tenían los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la cercanía del otro entre sus brazos, y estar a la vez envueltos en los brazos de su respectivo cómplice. Es decir que Hipo, disfrutaba abrazarla y ser abrazado por ella, e Hicca estaba igual de feliz de ser gratamente abrazada por él, y por tener a ese " ** _guapo joven entre sus brazos_** ".

Alternaban entre los labios y la lengua, y, de alguna forma, los movimientos tenían cierta coordinación, sin embargo había momentos de torpeza que no hacían otra cosa que hacerles sonreír y soltar ligeras risitas entre los besos, para de nuevo ir a por la boca del otro.

Ella dedicaba sus manos a repartir caricias entre su cintura, su amplia espalda, los hombros, el cuello y su desordenado cabello castaño, que gracias a ella estaba aún más desordenado.

Hipo sí que estaba disfrutando los besos que compartía con su compañera, esos carnosos y suaves labios tenían un sabor dulce, como las moras y la miel.

¡Era un sabor exquisito!

Ahora ya había catalogado en primer lugar su sabor favorito: moras y miel, pero de los dulces labios de Hicca.

En tanto a ella por su parte, bueno, no se quedaba atrás en el disfrute de tan íntimo contacto entre sus bocas…

Deslizaba sus labios sobre los de su compañero, de vez en vez los atrapaba entre los propios, danzaba su lengua cual caricia dentro de la boca del castaño, suave, sensual…

Quería hacerle sentir su aceptación.

Sus sentimientos.

Desde hacía varias horas, desde la noche en que durmieron abrazados el uno con el otro ella se dio cuenta de que algo se removió en su interior…

Se dio cuenta que ese joven guapo entre sus brazos lo quería para ella, por más egoísta que eso pudiese sonar, o ser.

Lo quería para escucharlo, acompañarlo, ir con _él ,_ estar con él.

Quería su ternura, sus abrazos, su sarcasmo, sus risas, sus malas bromas que solo ellos dos eran capaces de entender.

Lo quería.

Y de ahora en adelante, quería también sus besos…

Por mucho que quisieran no separarse nunca ni el uno ni el otro, bueno, nada es para siempre, y siempre hay algo que interrumpe esos momentos mágicos que no sabes ni como carajo empezó pero que no quieres terminar jamás.

Y esa interrupción llego en forma de dos Furia Nocturna que asomaban sus cabecitas por el marco de la puerta con ojos verdaderamente curiosos de saber que carajos hacían.

— **"¿Qué crees que hacen?"** — le pregunto curioso Toothless a Rasmus, creyendo que a lo mejor él tenía la respuesta.

— **"¿Tengo cara de saber?"** — le cuestiono retorico a su compadre, (resulto que se llevaban bien) más aun así ninguno quitaba los verdes y curiosos ojos de sus jinetes.

— **"No. Tienes cara de reptil zopenco"** — dijo con muchísima tranquilidad, como si estuviera diciendo que el día es muy tranquilo y pacífico, no como si estuviera realmente consciente de que insultaba a un Furia Nocturna como tal.

— **"REPITE ESO"** — le gruño molesto el aludido, sin saber que fue ese gruñido lo que saco a los jóvenes de su mundo de azúcar y miel.

Un gruñido demasiado conocido para ambos jóvenes fue lo que los distrajo de su mundo de besos con miel.

Ambos dejaron de besarse y voltearon en automático hacia la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con la escena de los dragones que los miraban con atención en sus curiosos ojitos de verde tóxico.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos ahí plantados? — pregunto Hicca con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

El pobre muchacho también estaba dejando en claro su vergüenza que se extendía por toda su cara en un llamativo rojo carmín.

Los Furia Nocturna gorjearon y movieron sus cabezas como si estuvieran haciendo la misma pregunta a sus jinetes

— **"La pregunta es ¿Qué hacían ustedes?"** — fue la oración que gorjearon al unísono los dragones.

Para cualquier otro humano esos sonidos que salían de las roncas gargantas de esas criaturas no serían nada significativo a menos que fuera acompañado de una promesa de muerte.

Pero para los reyes de los dragones, sumada a la expresión clara de curiosidad plasmada en el verde toxico y el resto de su expresión, la pregunta sonó clara y fuerte a los oídos acostumbrados de los jóvenes Haddock. (Aunque como todos los demás humanos escuchaban gorjeos, no palabras, es solo que se acostumbraron).

Y como no… se avergonzaron de ser pillados _in fraganti_.

Habían creado una nueva tonalidad de rojo brillante en sus pecosos rostros, tanto así que la mismísima barba del jefe se viera descolorida aún en sus mejores días…

Pero aun a pesar de la vergüenza, Hipo estaba molesto.

Muy molesto.

— Vallan abajo y espérennos ahí — ordeno firme y claro el muchacho.

Pese a tener todavía la cara roja, lo dijo con suficiente autoridad como para darles a entender a sus guardianes que ese era un momento muy íntimo y no debían ser molestados.

Rasmus y Toothless se encogieron de hombros mirándose entre sí.

Sus miradas expresaban "humanos raros, pero ya nos enteraremos" así que se dieron la vuelta y los dejaron sin más.

Hipo estaba realmente molesto.

Miraba con el ceño fruncido por donde se habían retirado los Furia Nocturna, quedando de nuevo a solas con Hicca, a la cual por cierto, no sabía ni cómo mirarla de nuevo a la cara.

Aun sin modificar ni la posición de sus brazos ni la de su cuerpo escondió su cara en el cuello pecoso y blanquecino de Hicca, deseando estar así un minuto más antes de ser repelido para siempre de su lado.

Estaba seguro que después de ese beso entre ellos, en cuanto Hicca recuperase la lucidez lo mandaría a la pila de desechos de yak; por lo que deseaba sentir un poco más ese calor.

Tan solo un poco más, antes de perderla para siempre.

Ahora estaba seguro que apenas Hicca tuviera la oportunidad se iría volando a donde nunca más el, la pudiera encontrar.

El chico sintió como su espalda era acariciada amorosamente por las gráciles manos femeninas.

Esa era la caricia antes de cortarle el cuello.

Estaba por escuchar el desplante, por lo que cerró con fuerza sus ojos, recargando aun su frente en el pecho de ella. Tenso su mandíbula por el inminente dolor del rechazo.

Y es que…

 **¡MALDICION!**

 **¡LO HECHO TODO A PERDER!**

Estaba furico consigo mismo.

De un momento a otro tenía una amiga. Alguien en quien confiar.

Y luego ¿Qué hace? A bueno…

Pues la caga en grande malinterpretando todo y se atreve a...a besarla...

 **¡A BESARLA!**

Y lo peor de todo es que si la ve como mujer y no como un reflejo de sí mismo.

Él ve claramente a una hermosa mujer delante de él. Tanto su físico como su gentileza lo cautivo, su inteligencia, su humor y comprensión término por atraparlo sin remedio ni vuelta en retorno.

Sin poder evitarlo lloró.

Las silenciosas lágrimas amargas de dolor e impotencia comenzaron a humedecer el cuello donde estaba recargado, alertando a su vez a la dueña de este.

— Hipo ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? — pregunto angustiada.

— Vamos Hipo dime — volvió a insistirle con su gentil y suave voz, mientras le repartía más caricias en su desordenada cabellera castaño oscuro.

— Perdóname — dijo con voz trémula entre sus sollozos, que de no ser porque Hicca lo tenía muy cerca no lo habría escuchado. Más no sabía a qué se refería.

— ¿Qué…? — estaba muy confundida y quería una explicación.

Comenzó a sentir los estremecimientos por parte del varón, quien intentaba inútilmente no soltar lagrimas amargar por el inminente rechazo.

— Hipo, no te entiendo ¿Por qué me pides que te perdone? —

Él no fue capaz de encontrar su voz como para decirle que lo perdone de haberlo arruinado todo.

Hicca de alguna forma creía intuir que era por el beso, así que se sentó en la cama arrastrando consigo al varón a que se sentara junto con ella y lo tomo lado a lado con sus manos al rostro empapado de nuevo por las lágrimas obligándole así a mirarse a los ojos.

Con firmeza miro los ojos empapados por el arrepentimiento y miedo del joven sin soltarlo en ningún momento evitando así toda vía posible de escape.

Fuera como fuera Hicca no permitiría que ni el miedo ni la rareza de la situación tomaran el control de la misma, así que nada mejor que decir toda la verdad de una buena vez y que le quede bien claro a ese guapo joven entre sus brazos.

Ella ya lo había aceptado y se lo haría saber clarito y sin tapujos. Que aunque no lo demuestre como todos demandan, tiene sangre vikinga, heredera del linaje de los fieros guerreros seguidores de Odín padre de todo, y por los dioses que haría valer su sangre fiera en ese momento.

— Escucha bien lo voy a decirte Hipo porque quiero que te quede bien claro — la voz de Hicca era extrañamente firme pero suave.

Su tono de voz expresaba franqueza dura y pura. Acto que obligo al muchacho a darle toda su atención.

— Yo te bese porque quise. No fue por el momento. Yo no te tengo ni lastima ni compasión, no de la compasión que es para los seres inútiles que no pueden valerse ni por ni para sí mismos. Yo te veo a ti, a Hipo el hombre. No a un reflejo de mi ni mucho menos. Grábatelo bien en esa cabeza necia tuya. —

Fue un efecto dominó.

El alivio tiño las facciones de Hipo luego de esas bellísimas palabras.

No quiso limitarse por más tiempo, así que la volvió a besar en esos labios rosados y carnosos.

Labios donde descubrió un nuevo cielo.

Un cielo que exploraría desde ya, hasta el día de su muerte, y de serle posible lo seguiría explorando aun después de dejar _esta vida_.

Y de serle posible ¿Por qué no la siguiente?

Él se separó un poco pero sus labios aún se rozaban en ese contacto tan repleto de dulzura.

— Yo también, te veo a ti. — dijo el sonriendo junto a sus labios y con los ojos levemente entrecerrados.

Verde con verde se conectó. Sus miradas derrochaban la dulzura que querían transmitirle al otro en un acto de aceptación y cariño.

Un acto por demás alejado de segundas intenciones, alejado de todo prejuicio, ya que, no dejaba de ser una situación extraña, pero la aceptaban con los brazos abiertos.

Con una mano acaricio un costado del delicado rostro y con la otra sujetaba su cintura al tiempo que con el pulgar de esa misma mano hacia pequeños círculos a modo de caricia.

A ella le encantaba el cuidado con el que la trataba.

Tan dulce…

Tan gentil…

— La mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. La más inteligente, sarcástica, — en esa última palabra ambos sonrieron traviesos — adorable, gentil e ingeniosa. Me cautivaste con tu trato, con tus risas, con las fantásticas charlas interminables entre nosotros. Me domaste con tu dulzura y amor. — las palabras del varón hacían saltar de alegría el corazón de la joven dama.

Palabras dulces susurradas contra sus labios.

La estaba enamorando.

Y de buena gana ella lo aceptaba.

A como diera lugar haría de todos y cada uno de los días de él los más felices que pudiera tener.

Felices.

Así es como debían y querían pasar el resto de sus vidas.

Ya no importaban los insultos, los abusos…

Nada.

Solo ellos.

Siguieron un buen rato más besándose, solo que sentados en la cama, uno frente al otro.

Un gruñido de protesta se escuchó desde la planta baja donde se encontraban ambos dragones.

— Ese fue Rasmus — siseo entre dientes la responsable de este.

Otro gruñido de protesta.

— Y ese Toothless — siseo igualmente el joven.

— Nos guste o no tenemos que bajar — se resignó ella.

— Van a querer una explicación — él estaba fastidiado de que lo interrumpieran.

— Y comida — le siguió el hilo de pensamientos a SU Hipo.

— Y nosotros debemos comer también — le dijo con una sonrisilla algo tímida, como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Te preparare algo delicioso — con ánimo renovado y una brillante sonrisa hacia Hipo fue que se levantó de su asiento.

— O si quieres yo puedo cocinar para ti, — quería consentir a su novia en todo lo que pudiera, y por los dioses que la haría sentir su princesa hermosa y consentida.

También se levantó de la cama, calzándose las botas al igual que su compañera.

Ya con las botas bien puestas fue dirigiéndose primero a la puerta. Bajo primero hasta la planta baja, y justo cuando a Hicca le faltaban apenas tres escalones, fue tomada con la guardia baja…

En un sorpresivo movimiento Hipo se giró hacia las escaleras y cargo entre sus brazos a la muchacha en el cuarto escalón, cual princesa.

Al haber sido sorprendida completamente, se aferró al cuello del varón en puro reflejo ya que él, la sostenía juguetonamente con una sonrisilla encantadora que logro acelerar por un momento el corazón de la fémina.

— _"¿Era necesario enamorarse de alguien tan atractivo?"_ — pensó en sus adentros la muchacha que aún era cargada en vilo.

Él, le dio una vuelta con ella aun entre los brazos para luego depositarla con cuidado sobre sus dos pies en el firme suelo de madera de la planta baja.

— ¿Eso porque fue? — dijo ella, quien aún mantenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio.

— Desde hoy, eres mi princesa hermosa y consentida, así que vete acostumbrando a ser tratada así por mí — sus ojos denotaban cierto tinte travieso, pero sincero. Con esa sonrisilla de lado, que esta vez, logro sacar algo de sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha.

Ante la imagen de Hicca sonrojada, Hipo no se quiso resistir y la beso, ya que después de la aclaración de ideas en la habitación quedo establecido que ambos son ahora una pareja y cualquiera de los dos tenía el total derecho si así lo quisiera de besar al otro como le viniera en gana.

Hicca ya lo había mencionado antes, aunque solo fuera mentalmente y solo ella lo supiera, quería siempre los besos cariñosos y algo posesivos de su ahora novio…

Por tanto no estaba en lo más mínimo molesta por tal arrebato de muestra de cariño. Al contrario, estaba contentísima.

La diferencia de tratos entre su ex-novio y su ahora novio era abismal.

No había punto de comparación…

Una y un millón de veces elegiría al castaño hombre entre sus brazos antes que a cualquier otro para entregarle su corazón.

— Sí. — le susurraba Hicca cerca de sus labios, mirándolo con sus verdes ojos desprendiendo un brillo hasta ahora desconocido para el domador de dragones.

— Tu princesa. Solo tuya. — sus instintos le gritaban a la fémina que si en alguien (humano) iba a enamorarse y confiar plenamente, ese era el hombre a quien aún abrazaba por el cuello, dedicándole a ella una hermosa mirada verde brillando de amor hacia su persona.

— _"De algún modo, no me arrepiento de nada."_ — pensaba la muchacha mientras caminaba al lado del varón hacia la cocina, donde se disponía a cocinarle algo de su arsenal especial.

Recordaba vagamente el dicho:

 ** _"Para llegar al corazón de un hombre, hay que pasar por su estómago"._**

Pensaba poner a prueba las recetas que aprendió de otras tierras, y que a ella misma le resultaron deliciosas, después de todo, solo se cambiaba un poco la preparación y uno que otro ingrediente. Nada difícil por cierto.

Con paciencia, en la planta baja, fue que les explicaron a sus dragones que ellos dos ahora son pareja.

Contrario a lo que supusieron acerca de que sería algo raro de asimilar para sus dragones, pues no, de hecho se veían contentos con esa noticia.

Se atreverían a decir que se veían satisfechos.

— **"Por primera vez se nos adelantaron ¿no crees Rasmus?"** — Toothless estaba contento de que sus instintos no le fallaran, pues había acertado que entre las crías castañas terminarían por contentarse el uno al otro.

— **"Tuviste razón, lo admito"** — le reconoció a su compañero la acertada decisión de dejarlos por su lado un par de horas.

Dado que ahora sus niños se veían notablemente más felices y con más animo que de costumbre, ambos exigieron sus cuidados de dragones consentidos y mimados…

Tal y como pensaron, sus dragones querían alimento y atenciones por parte de sus jinetes.

Entre los dos alimentaron a sus mimados y consentidos Furia Nocturna, con su debida dotación de pescados y claro, que se intercambiaron para rascarles las escamas a los dragones, es decir que Hicca atendió a Toothless e Hipo a Rasmus.

El resultado fue el siguiente…

Bueno, ambos reptiles quedaron fuera de combate noqueados por sus puntos débiles.

Bajo el mentón.

— Nunca me canso de ver cómo queda desmayado luego de rascarle bajo el mentón. Es bastante cómico. — comento Hicca sonriente luego de dejar a Toothless tirado en el piso.

— Valla que si — concordó Hipo, que dejo a Rasmus en las mismas condiciones justo a un lado de Toothless.

A él también le daba gracia ver como terminaban ronroneando en el piso cual gatitos mimados.

Ambos dragones estaban realmente cómodos con sus barrigas satisfechas, sus escamas fueron rascadas con mimo y cuidado tal como amaban, la chimenea crepitaba constante el calor que tanto les gustaba.

Sin duda que era el paraíso. Hasta los dioses en Asgard desearían tener esa comodidad.

Hicca de un momento a otro comenzó a tararear una nana, diferente a la que le dedico a Hipo, nana que solo consiguió que el ambiente de por si relajante y acogedor se tornara incluso íntimo.

Pero no era un "intimo" de exclusivamente una pareja.

Todo lo contrario.

El tinte íntimo que envolvía tanto a los Furia Nocturna como a los jóvenes Abadejo era de unión.

Se sentía como…

Como si fueran una familia.

Familia.

Los muchachos se habían sentado en el piso con el costado de Rasmus sirviéndoles de respaldo.

Hipo abrazaba a Hicca por la cintura y ella recargaba su cabeza contra el hombro de él.

Hipo trato de seguirle la tonada con un leve tamborileo de sus dedos contra el piso de madera, buscando un ritmo apropiado para acompañar tan dulce melodía.

Y lo consiguió.

El muchacho de diecisiete años siguió con el tamborileo de sus dedos la nana de su chica. Fue tan agradable la entonación de Hicca que hasta él mismo quiso seguirla con la canción tan bella.

Una suave pero grave voz salió de la garganta del joven, acompañando la de Hicca.

Hipo se dispuso con su voz a cantar la nana tan bella que entonaba Hicca.

Su voz era suave y sedosa, profunda y grave.

Voz de varón.

Voz gentil.

Con amor y paciencia seguía y complementaba la dulce melodía.

Abrazaba celosamente a su novia contra sí y ella recargaba su cabeza contra el pecho del varón.

Se sentía tan amada y protegida, y quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Fue perfecto.

Romántico.

Si alguien antes se hubiera tomado la molestia de buscarle a alguno de los dos la vena romántica sin duda que se habría sorprendido.

Hipo era amoroso, atento e increíblemente protector. El, era alguien que demostraba su amor a base de cariño y caricias, con dulzura y cuidado. Velando por la seguridad y comodidad de su pareja.

Otro cuento fue que Astrid no se dejara y lo apuñalara por la espalda, por lo que en Hicca se aseguraría de dejarle en claro cuánto la quería, y que por esa arpía rubia ya no había cabida en su corazón.

Hicca no estaba muy lejos de ser un poco como él.

La muchacha era consentidora y gentil, también el hecho de que le gustaba dejar en claro las cosas desde un principio, no cometería el error de dejarse llevar de nuevo por el miedo ni la incertidumbre.

Aster fue cruel con ella, le dejo una muy profunda marca de dolor en su corazón, le hizo creer con banas y escasas muestras de cariño rudo y rancio que era al menos un poco importante en su rubia y bruta existencia, razón por la que no volvería a tomarse a la ligera sus propios sentimientos.

Pero había algo muy importante entre estos dos muchachos:

Ya sabían lo que era el dar el corazón por una banal ilusión, a una persona equivocada y por la razón equivocada, así que ahora se dedicarían a dar su cariño a quien de verdad mostraba ser sincero y leal. A la persona correcta.

* * *

Quiero dar mis agradecimientos a:

Alboranista05.

LaRojas09.

FanaticoZ

Lewiz Minu

Navid

quienes me apoyan y alientan este proyecto loco que estoy escribiendo (en vez de hacer mi tarea)

También a quienes me han agregado a autor favorito y alerta.

Por favor comenten, asi los dos castaños tendran un muy interesante invierno.

por cierto, ya casi se acerca el lemon entre estos dos curiosos y adorables adolescentes hormonados.

entre mas comentarios encuentre les revelare un secreto de este fic. uno muy interesante...


	4. responsabilidad y promesas

Por mera curiosidad.

Notas de la autora:

Narración normal. Que es narrador omnisciente.

— Diálogos de los personajes —

— " **Diálogos de los dragones** " —

— _"pensamientos de los personajes"_ —

(Aclaraciones del personaje o la autora según la narración)

El dragón de Hipo se llama Toothless.

El dragón de Hicca se llama Rasmus Chimuelo.

* * *

Los cuatro miembros de la nueva familia estaban sumamente cómodos con el aire que se respiraba alrededor de la chimenea, pero bien sabían por experiencia (mucha experiencia) que nada tan bello podría durar para siempre, por lo que debían de prepararse para el momento en que fuera necesario salir de la cabaña del jefe.

Y también estar preparados para cuando este llegara a las costas de Berk junto con el resto de quienes lo acompañaron.

La primera en romper el ambiente de romanticismo fue la chica.

— Hipo — llamo a su novio con seriedad, y este le miro a los ojos con la misma expresión que desprendían los verdes ojos femeninos.

 **Preocupación.**

 **Miedo.**

— Dime — sabía que era lo que le preocupaba a su chica, después de todo, los hilos de sus pensamientos viajaban casi al mismo tiempo y cause…

Ella inspiro profundamente antes de continuar.

— ¿Qué haremos cuando acabe la tormenta y tengamos que salir? Es decir, ya quedamos en que si las cosas salen bien nos quedaremos los dos y me convertiré en tu mano derecha en el pueblo. Me inventare una historia y todo eso… pero… — Hicca dudaba de que sinceramente las cosas fueran a salir bien, ya fuera con o sin ella.

— No te preocupes — la consoló apretando un poco el abrazo sobre su menuda figura.

— Seguiremos con ese plan — le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

— Nos inventaremos una historia para que pases desapercibida junto con Rasmus. — le beso la frente y continuo.

— Y tal y como acordamos… — la miro más intensamente a los ojos.

Hicca tenía puesta toda su atención en él.

— Quedémonos juntos y ninguno estará solo de nuevo — musito lentamente con voz suave y profunda acariciando cada silaba de la preciosa oración que le dedico la muchacha al entrar en su solitaria e incomprendida vida.

Voz que tocó el corazón de la joven dama entre sus brazos.

En respuesta por decirle (una indirecta muy directa) que no la dejaría sola pasara lo que pasara, estiro su delicado cuello para alcanzar a besarle la mejilla.

— Te quiero — musito con una suave voz la dulce doncella; enternecida por la actitud tan dulce y gentil de su novio.

— También te quiero — le respondió de vuelta el joven castaño.

Con un suave beso sellaron un silencioso pacto entre ellos: ser una familia.

— ¿Te parece bien que fuéramos practicando? Después de todo es mejor prepararse con tiempo ¿No crees? _My Lord_ — dijo con algo de humor.

— Me parece bien, _My Lady_ — acepto con nuevos ánimos.

Ambos subieron a la segunda planta, donde Hipo tenía algunos mapas que le servirían de mucho para inventarse una historia más o menos coherente.

Prepararon entre los dos una muy convincente coartada.

Obviando que la chica usaría otro apellido, por supuesto. Apellido del cual, no fue si no cortesía del varón, quien por cierto no se le pudo ocurrir un mejor nombre.

La llamo tal y como una de las más hermosas flores que vio de otras tierras. Usando un nombre en otro idioma (uno que ella conocía). Una flor muy hermosa, de fragante aroma y hermosos pétalos rojos:

Hicca Rose Red.

Pero para abreviar, sería solo Hicca Rose.

No era especialmente difícil entender el mensaje oculto de Hipo. De hecho, era bastante claro:

Hicca es **_"SU"_** rosa roja. Propiedad de Hipo (será posesivo el hombre).

La más hermosa y fragante de las flores.

La flor más bella. Con espinas para defenderse de serle necesario. Alguien cuya belleza interior está reservada solo para quienes sepan cuidarla y amarla.

La rosa, y en especial la roja, según supo el varón, es una flor que representa pasión, amor y devoción. También que requiere de cuidados especiales que solo los muy habilidosos y experimentados floristas (que se dedicaran únicamente a ese oficio) serían capaces de criar tanta belleza y perfección, cuidando todas y cada una de las necesidades de tan peculiar planta.

Y siendo sinceros, Hicca era exactamente como una rosa roja, y no tenía nada que ver esos bellísimos destellos rojos en su cabello que solo los vio en una ocasión que estaba la muchacha junto a la ventana abierta que daba hacia el bosque y el sol arrancaba ese halo de destellos rojos de su hermoso y sedoso pelo.

No. Nada tenía que ver lo anterior en relación al nombre que escogió para su novia…

No del todo al menos…

Solo un poco…

La coartada consistía en que la chica venia de lejanas tierras viajando hacia el sur, fuera del archipiélago barbárico, coartada que les serviría de mucho, pues cuando viajaba el solo era cuando más se aventuraba hacia otras tierras. Por lo que el punto de origen estaba cubierto…

De un poblado casi o más pequeño de lo que era Berk, con la diferencia de un climas más cálido y habitada por personas MUCHO más esbeltas, así cubrirían el aspecto de su figura tan menuda.

Otro punto menos en la lista…

Dicho pueblo no estaría en guerra con los dragones, simplemente que eran prácticamente un mito aquellas criaturas…

Al haberse amigado de un dragón sin estar en guerra con ellos y su insaciable curiosidad fue que los chicos congeniaran en una isla bastante alejada de Berk, y precisamente en el último día libre de Hipo… razón por la cual se conocieron y amistaron tan fácilmente…

Otro punto menos en la lista…

La chica seria huérfana, por lo que nada la ataba a su pueblo de origen, lo cual además, era un noventa por ciento certero, solo se omitían algunos detalles y asunto resuelto.

No tenía familia en su pueblo de origen y nada la ataba a este mismo.

La historia seria que como la chica no conocía esas tierras, aguas y menos aún los climas fue que se atrevió a aventurarse sola con tal de saciar su curiosidad y hambre de conocimiento.

Otro punto menos por el cual preocuparse…

Hipo, como el buen caballero que es, previendo la tormenta de paso lento y tortuoso, fue que le invito a su casa para pasar el mal clima.

Otro punto menos…

No tendría que dar mayores explicaciones pues Astrid no era más nada suyo, y con el conocimiento de todo el pueblo que el vástago del jefe ya no le debía su lealtad a ninguna mujer, fue que amablemente le ofreció asilo con tal de saber más tanto de la chica como de su dragón.

Otro punto más tachado de la lista.

— No crees que es demasiado comprometedor decir que desde el inicio estuvimos con ustedes dos. Es decir, un chico y una chica, solos en una casa sin que nadie los moleste da mucho en que pensar. — puntualizo la castaña.

El comentario logro hacer que el dueño de la casa se sonrojara un poco, pues tenía en mente varias ideas de lo que podría llegar a pasar…

— Y te recuerdo mi amor, que las mentes de los habitantes de este pueblo no son precisamente sanas o agradables. —

Hipo no pudo estar más de acuerdo…

— Son sumamente prejuiciosos y mal piensan de todo sin siquiera una mínima explicación. — la chica le señalaba esos puntos, pues tomando en cuenta la experiencia propia, sabía que buscarían una y mil formas de desacreditar el comportamiento de su novio y a ella de paso.

Lo más seguro es que la rubia Hofferson quisiera cargársela…

Tomaría nota mental de que hacer en caso de que eso ocurriera.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero cuando se repartieron los víveres para pasar las tormentas casi todo el pueblo vio lo que me lleve. Sería aún más sospechoso decir que nos encontramos durante la tormenta o algún derivado. — fue su turno de rebatir usando la lógica y las pruebas que ya habían sido vistas a plena luz del día.

Hicca reflexiono sobre aquello.

Era cierto, sería aún más sospechoso…

— Por ejemplo, si decimos que nos encontramos luego de la tormenta, sería algo poco convincente, porque, numero uno: la tormenta viaja hacia el sur y la historia es que tu vienes de allí, número dos, lo primero que hay que hacer en cuanto nos es posible salir es comenzar con las revisiones y demás trabajos en la aldea, número tres: se relaciona con lo anterior, siendo el hijo del jefe y futuro jefe, soy yo quien debe de dirigir los trabajos y liderar al pueblo en ausencia del actual jefe razón por la que no puedo ausentarme el día más importante que es el primero. Número cuatro: no quiero estar lejos de ti ni un solo día como para esperar tener un día libre y decir que me encontré contigo por casualidad y por consecuencia número cinco: me niego rotundamente a descuidarte un solo momento, como para que te suceda algo y no estar ahí para ti. — finalizo con determinación, aclarándole su punto de vista, sus preocupaciones y miedos a la fémina de que algo saliera mal.

Decir que Hicca estaba solo un poco conmovida, sería una real falacia. Ella entendía todos y cada uno de los puntos expuestos por Hipo, pues ambos eran personas listas que veían y tomaban en cuenta detalles y aspectos que a otros más ni si quiera pensarían existieran… pero ahí estaban los dos… planeando formas de estar siempre juntos… era abrumador, pero muy reconfortante.

Ya no más soledad…

— También está el hecho de que creí que mi padre se quedaría, pero evidentemente no fue así, y no puedo usar a Toothless como excusa. Sabrían que miento. — enuncio con seriedad visualizando el panorama.

Hicca soltó una risita.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — Dijo alzando una ceja manteniendo aun la seriedad.

— De que te dirían mentiroso por decir que por una vez a Toothless y a ti se les antojo comer un poco más de la cuenta, pero no sospecharían absolutamente nada por todo el teatrito que estamos planeando montar. — soltó con una sonrisa taimada asomándose de a poco por la comisura derecha de la joven.

Y es que era cierto.

Estaban elaborando un plan meticuloso y detallado para hacer pasar a Hicca por una persona que ni si quiera existía, de unas tierras en las que probablemente no hubiera otra cosa ni no océano, con costumbres desconocidas e inventadas por ellos dos con tal de hacerse pasar por una extranjera siendo que era de todo menos eso, también que era huérfana por un saqueo en su aldea que ni si quiera existió.

Pero no podía decir que él y su mejor amigo se atiborraron de comida en ausencia del jefe…

Era un poco hilarante…

— En efecto _My Lady_. Se trata de que no sospechen nada en absoluto. — respondió con galantería y un poco de suficiencia a su novia, quien se hallaba divertida por la actitud tan poco común del varón.

— Tienes razón. — apremio la chica.

— Es mucho más convincente decir que se te aparecieron invitados tocando tu puerta, y nada más y nada menos que una muchacha con un Furia Nocturna de mejor amigo. — volvió a soltar una risita que consiguió encandilar al joven.

— Nuestro teatrito es mucho más que creíble a comparación de un simple atranco de comida. — soltó con diversión.

Ahora fue el turno del hombre para reírse.

Era cierto el punto de su novia, pues un simple atranco de comida no se lo creería nadie, pero una visita inesperada e improbable bien que le podría suceder, y solo a él era que le ocurrían el tipo de cosas raras e improbables...

Como encontrarse con su otra mitad pero mujer…

… Y enamorarse mutuamente…

— Si tomamos en cuenta que a solo nosotros dos nos ocurren las cosas más raras e improbables, pues cualquier cosa… — dejo un poco al aire el cabello _"corto"_.

—…Puede pasar… — Terminaron de decir al mismo tiempo.

— Ya lo creo que sí. Pero ¿Sabes qué? — dijo ella con una emoción escondida en sus verdes ojos que en ese momento Hipo no supo descifrar.

— ¿Qué? — la alentó con voz suave a continuar, poniéndole mucha atención a lo que quería decirle la castaña de cabellos largos.

— Soy feliz con estas rarezas, porque es gracias a esas improbabilidades es que tú y yo hemos podido conocernos. — su voz denotaba sinceridad de la más pura, dejando en claro la felicidad que le provocaba el conocer al joven jinete del Furia.

— Yo también soy feliz con estas rarezas. — le compartió Hipo, confirmándole que no era la única con aquel sentir que era tan particular como singular.

Sin necesitar mayor respuesta entre sí, se sonrieron con ternura. Cada verde estaba fijo en el otro.

Era en momentos como aquel que las palabras sobraban y solo era necesario el sentimiento y saberse correspondido por el otro.

Hicca, aprendiendo a seguir sus impulsos, a bajar la armadura de hierro que se forjo en todo su alrededor para que nadie se le acercara a lastimarla, de roca en su semblante casi completamente estoica e imperturbable y de hielo en la mente para lograr pensar siempre con la cabeza fría y calculadora para no ser sorprendida nunca con la guardia baja…

Esa chica sarcástica con la huella de la soledad y la traición como hierro al rojo vivo en la piel… tan desconfiada… tan resentida…

Esa misma chica bajaba todas sus armaduras y le permitía la entrada a su corazón, al cobijo de su alma y su comprensión.

Se inclinó en su asiento para poder besar al joven quien le correspondió gustoso el gesto. Fue un beso corto pero cargado de sentimientos.

Era algo curioso que en el transcurso de apenas casi dos días de ser oficialmente novios ya se habían estado besando más de lo que llegaron a besar a los barbaros Hofferson hacha arrogante en casi cuatro o casi cinco años ya.

Todo ese tiempo se la habían pasado con Hicca sentada casi al filo de la cama, e Hipo usando la susodicha como escritorio y el piso como silla. El de cabellos cortos agradecía que la habitación no fuera fría en ese momento, ya que la tormenta aun no amainaba ni un poco su arremetida de hielo y nieve, provocando que aun con la chimenea encendida se enfriara un poco el interior de la casa.

Benditos sean los dragones en esas temporadas invernales.

Diligentemente, Rasmus y Toothless se estaban encargando de mantener toda la casa con una temperatura agradable. Cada tanto de tiempo soltaban una llamarada baja sin disparar logrando calentar el aire sin hacerlo sofocante.

Benditos sean los Furia Nocturna.

— Y bien ¿Cómo vamos con el guion? — una simple pregunta lanzada con ligereza y algo de gracia por parte del domador de fieras. (N.A: Y no solo de dragones).

— Mi nombre es Hicca Rose Red, vengo de un pequeño pueblo de las islas del sur, — comenzó con su relato la chica.

— En mi pueblo solía ser aprendiz de herrero. En una ocasión en la que caminaba por el bosque cerca de mi aldea me encontré con una criatura que todos en mi pueblo aseguraban eran solo mitos. Me hice amiga de esa criatura, dándole por nombre Rasmus Chimuelo, en honor a sus dientes retractiles. Soy muy curiosa y me gusta ir por lugares lejanos para conocer y descubrir cosas nuevas. — lo último lo relato con algo de gracia en su voz, pues era muy cierta esa parte.

Hipo sonrió con gracia asintiendo con la cabeza para que continuara con su relato, pues aunque sabía que no era más que un cuento inventado por ambos, le agradaba sobremanera escuchar las palabras de su novia, ya que esta misma parecía contar un cuento fantástico para hacer dormir a un niño pequeño.

— Cuando me hice amiga de Rasmus, las ganas de viajar lejos no se hicieron esperar, así que a donde sea que yo vaya Rasmus ira también. —

— ¿Y cómo nos conocimos? — hablaba en tercera persona simulando las preguntas que sabía le harían a la muchacha no mas verla.

— Los conocí mientras que iba por una isla a descansar, y fue cuando el cielo comenzó a nublarse de forma alarmante he hice una fogata. Al poco rato aterrizaron ante mi Hipo y Toothless. — dijo de forma calmada la de cabellos largos, siguiendo perfectamente el hilo de los diálogos.

— Cuando divise la fogata creí que se trataría de algún naufrago o algo por el estilo, ya que era una zona donde no podría navegar un barco debido a las rocas y no había ningún barco pero si el fuego. Grande fue mi sorpresa al divisar a un dragón y su jinete de lo más tranquilos descansando. — cierta picardía se asomaba por los ojos del varón, pues claramente se imaginaba el panorama de haberse presentado así.

A ojos de todos menos de Hicca, tan solo parecería que se estaba acordando.

— Cuando aterrizaron junto a nosotros no sabía que pensar, por lo que solo me levante y subí al lomo de Rasmus en caso de agresión. Pero cuando se quiso acercar más y nos saludó pensé que no sería peligroso. — dijo con simpleza, como quien resuelve un sencillo problema sin presentar mayor reto que un dos más dos.

— Fue entonces que le pregunte de donde venía y si tenía resguardo de la tormenta que se avecinaba. — también le había entrado a la hora de las respuestas, ya que no sería nada más a Hicca a quien le preguntaran cosas… incomodas…

— De un pueblo al sur del archipiélago bastante lejos. Y como le dije que no a lo del resguardo… — era fácil dar una explicación de esa naturaleza, haciéndose la tonta en algunas pocas cosas.

— Y yo les ofrecí mi casa — (N.A: mira tú que caballero. De armadura de cuero y dragón negro)

La chica sonrió victoriosa.

— _My Lord,_ eso ha sido perfecto — anuncio en tono de victoria.

— _My Lady,_ las grandes mentes piensan igual. Y tú has estado perfecta. — alago a su novia la buena explicación y sin titubeos que acababa de realizar.

— Eso se debe únicamente a la práctica. Ya que pasar años tratando de aparentar ser algo que no soy, pues bueno. Se aprenden algunos trucos. — menciono con algo de galantería, muy poco común en la dama dragón.

— Mmmm, pues no lo sabía. ¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Qué tipo de trucos se pueden aprender? — la picardía teñía la voz del joven, a sabiendas de que él mismo tenía sus propios trucos de engaño.

— Por ejemplo… — con fluidez y ligereza se levantó del filo de la cama, para volver a sentarse en cuclillas justo al frente de Hipo.

— Por ejemplo… puedo saber cuándo alguien me miente — musito con voz suave al tiempo que elevo una mano hasta colocarla en la mejilla de su novio en una tierna caricia.

Hipo cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar por la suave y cálida mano. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se quedó prendado del hermoso verde vida que eran las esmeraldas en los ojos de Hicca.

— Saber también, quien es sincero y quién no. — su voz era suave, casi un arrullo.

Hipo se vio con el cuello rodeado por los brazos enfundados en lana verde para con gusto, corresponder el abrazo a la altura de media espalda quedando con algunas traviesas hebras castañas que sedosas acariciaron sin intención los dedos del muchacho.

Un beso en la mejilla de Hipo.

— Y tú eres sincero — ella dejo su rostro oculto en el hueco que se conformaba entre la mandíbula y el hombro de Hipo, quien le hizo espacio estirando un poco más el cuello para que se acomodara.

— Contigo es fácil ser sincero — le dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda femenina, jugueteando un poco con el suave cabello castaño.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras compartían del abrazo, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

— ¿Sabes Hicca? — pregunto con voz suave.

— ¿Mmmm? — medio dijo medio ronroneo, ya que estaba muy relajada disfrutando las sensaciones en su espalda y cabello.

Parecía un adorable gatito lindo al que le gusta que le acaricien la cabecita.

— _"Me pareció ver una linda gatita"_ — pensó divertido mientras le acariciaba un poco más el pelo suelto, ganándose sea de paso decir, un sonido muy parecido a un ronroneo.

— _"¡Es cierto! ¡Es cierto! ¡Eh visto una linda gatita! "_ — amplio sus sonrisa hasta casi partirse la cara, claramente divertido por el adorable comportamiento de su novia.

Aunque comparándola con un gatito de verdad…

Una risita escapo de los finos labios al hacer mentalmente la comparación entre una tierna bolita de pelo maulladora e Hicca.

El pobre gatito salía perdiendo por mucho en la escala de ternura del caballero dragón.

Su castaña dragoncita adorable era un nuevo nivel de ternura.

— ¿Qué ibas a decir? — se escuchó el murmullo de Hicca, que de no ser porque el cuarto estaba en total silencio Hipo no la habría escuchado.

—Iba a decir que, ahora sé, que es lo que se siente estar totalmente a gusto en compañía de otra persona. Y lo que es poder pasar el tiempo haciendo solo que me gusta y nada más. — una sonrisa triste y mirada melancólica se posó en el rostro del castaño más alto.

En ocasiones se sorprendía a si mismo por los radicales cambios de humor que solía tener. Según supo, en las tierras lejanas, ellos llamaban a eso bipolaridad…

Quizás era eso…

—Sin tener que llenar las expectativas de ser líder o un bravo guerrero…— continúo ella. Quien sin saberlo, saco de sus reflexiones al más alto devolviéndolo a la realidad de los suaves brazos que lo rodeaban.

—O estar siempre alerta de que no me pillen con la guardia baja…— en el pueblo, a cada tanto volteaba siempre hacia su espalda…

—Con la guardia baja al decir o hacer algo que salgo del corazón, como sonreír por ejemplo. Siempre que lo hacía me decían que solo los débiles mostraban sus sentimientos, y que ser mujer me hace aún más débil. — recordó cuando la insultaban sin contemplación.

Solo con sus adorados dragones es que se sentía a salvo.

Protegida.

—O dar una muestra de cariño aunque sea accidental— solo con Toothless es que le salía algún cariño. Y solo era algo amistoso.

Su anterior noviazgo fue casi una tortura en nombre.

—Siempre a la expectativa del: "¿Qué dirán?" — suspiro.

Solo Rasmus y Odín sabían cómo llego a odiar los cuchicheos y malas lenguas que solían rodearla.

Más comprensión y apoyo recibió de las draconianas lenguas bífidas que de las curveadas humanas.

— Sí. Lo sé. — dijo con pesar el muchacho.

En un intento de reconfortar a su novio, Hicca apretó un poco su abrazo, tratando de transmitirle algo de paz, tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos.

—Cuando tengamos que salir a dar la cara te prometo lo siguiente… — ella se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos y él la miro con atención.

—Te prometo que yo seré tu escudo. — su voz, aunque baja, fue solemne.

—Nada podrá dañarme si tú me cuidas la espalda. — completo Hipo a sabiendas de a que se refería, no por nada cada uno podía completar las ideas del otro.

—Yo también seré tu escudo, Hicca. Tu protección. Nada dañara ni tu espalda ni tu corazón. — susurro con voz algo grave, pero gentil.

— ¿Quién mejor para protegerme que tú? — le sonrió con dulzura la fémina.

— Solo nuestros dragones — respondió con gracia.

—Pero juntos. — completo alegre. Con voz suave.

— Exacto — apremio el varón juntando sus frentes en un gesto íntimo.

La volvió a besar.

Un suave contacto entre sus labios que los dejaba expresar tantos sentimientos con tan pocas acciones, pero que a la vez, no se necesitaban más acciones que las simples pero sinceras muestras de cariño que se obsequiaban el uno al otro.

Mas caricias en la menuda espalda de la muchacha, quien se hallaba de lo más cómoda entre los gentiles brazos de su novio, dejándose mimar por él, y de paso, mimándolo con caricias enredando sus gráciles dedos en el inesperadamente sedoso pelo castaño oscuro, el que le llegaba hasta el cuello en mechones algo desiguales; pero esos mechones rebeldes y sin aparente orden lo hacían atractivo hasta el punto de dejarla embobada.

Un rugido de protesta se escuchó desde la planta baja.

— Otra… vez… Rasmus… — medio gruño molesta entre beso y beso que le repartía a Hipo en sus labios finos y algo delgados… pero adictivos a mas no poder…

Él, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Entonces… — beso — Hay… — beso — Que… — beso — ir… — otro beso, pero esta vez fue más demandante, estrechando con más firmeza el cuerpo de la fémina contra sí mismo.

— No… — jadeo — quiero… — otro beso.

Y se escucharon los saltos que daba una de las Furias al subir por la escalera.

Un muy molesto Rasmus se adentraba en la habitación con todas las negras intenciones de fastidiar a los tortolitos en su nicho de amor a los pies de la cama.

— **"¡Hicca! ¡Te he estado llamando!"** — le gruño un muy molesto dragón enfurruñado a su cría, quien necia a soltarse de los agradables brazos de su novio ignoraba olímpicamente a su mejor amigo reptil.

Molesto, el dragón se acercó a la parejita y los obligó a separarse de la forma más original y efectiva que se le pudo ocurrir:

— **¡RASMUS! / ¡QUE ASCO¡** — Exclamaron indignados los maestros de las Furias.

— **"Eso les pasa por ignorarme par de ingratos"** — refuto entre gruñidos y carcajadas el aludido.

Los había llenado con sus babas… o más bien, bañado…

En la entrada de la habitación, tirado en el piso de madera, se deshacía en carcajadas un muy divertido Toothless.

Desde el inicio habían quedado en que hacer quedar en situaciones incomodas a sus humanos sería una de sus grande entretenciones, ya que las reacciones de estos, especialmente de sus crías, eran de lo más complejas y divertidas.

Pero bañar con babas a los dignos y astutos maestros dragón mientras se besaban…

¡Fue una fantástica idea!

— **_"¡¿Por qué no se le ocurrió antes a mí?!"_** — pensó tirado en el piso convulsionando por las fuertes carcajadas que salían de su ronco y draconiano pecho, y con lagrimitas saliéndole de los ojos por la risa. (N.A: quien te viera Toothless, aunque yo también me reiría)

Y ahí estaban los tortolitos. Tratando de quitarse las babas de dragón de un satisfecho y muy bien pagado de sí mismo Rasmus.

— **¡Tú! ¡Grandísimo hijo del rayo y la noche!** — dijo una muy encabronada Hicca.

Adiós a las risas…

— **_"Ay no"_** — pensó Toothless preocupado, presintiendo el futuro pésame de un camarada de la misma especie. (N.A: quizás el mundo solo llegue a ver a un solo Furia Nocturna salir de esa casa.)

— **¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!** — grito una muy, muy encabronada Hicca.

El pobre de Toothless estaba asustado. Si la chica era como su jinete… era mejor nunca. Repito: nunca, buscar la ira de la castaña huesito de pescadito.

— **_"Que bueno que a mí no se me ocurrió"_** — pensó entre aliviado y asustado el poderoso Furia Nocturna.

Mientras que el autor de la travesura, pues, bueno…

Parecía un herido perrito en la lluvia suplicando clemencia. (Con todo y la cola entre las patas)

Pero eso no conmovió en lo más mínimo el corazón de la ofendida dama ex-vikinga, mientras que por otro lado estaba Hipo, quien se mantenía en cierto margen tratando de calmarse, ya que él también estaba muy, muy encabronado.

Los besos de **SU** Hicca son sagrados, punto.

— _Rasmus_ — siseo entre dientes la responsable de él, incitándolo a que les diera una explicación.

— Rasmus, Hicca te está hablando. Responde por que lo hiciste. — la voz de Hipo era dura. Muy dura.

Estaba con los puños apretados tratando de contener su enojo, mientras que Hicca se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, con la mirada ceñuda clavada con filo en los ojos de un apenado Rasmus.

Pero fue otra cosa lo que les respondió.

En concreto, fue el rugido de un estómago lo que les respondió.

Adiós enfado.

El cabreo descomunal que emitían los dos castaños se esfumo de inmediato al comprender que fueron interrumpidos porque Rasmus tenía hambre.

Los dos muchachos se miraron preocupados y arrepentidos.

Se escuchó el rugido de otro estomago en la habitación, más concretamente, desde la entrada de la misma…

Toothless también tenía hambre…

Tímidamente, Toothless asomaba su cabecita por el marco de la puerta.

Tenía miedo…

Miedo de enfadar también a los muchachos en la habitación.

Hipo destenso sus manos también con el arrepentimiento pintado en sus facciones, mientras que Hicca colocaba una mano en la trompa de Rasmus.

— Lo siento Rasmus — intento disculparse con voz suave la muchacha, sinceramente arrepentida por gritarle a su mejor amigo cuando este solo tenía hambre.

Rasmus no podía atenderse él solo.

La necesitaba.

— Vamos a la cocina ¿sí? — pregunto con la voz más suave que pudo, mirando con disculpa a su mejor amigo.

El acongojado y hambriento dragón asintió despacio, con las orejitas aun gachas por el anterior regaño.

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia la planta baja en busca de saciar el apetito, pues hasta ese momento no fue que los muchachos se dieron cuenta que también tenían mucha hambre, casi tanta como sus mejores amigos…

¿Cuánto rato fue que estuvieron arriba?

Cuando subieron apenas acababan de comer y ya tenían hambre a pesar de no comer mucho.

— Con razón tienen tanta hambre — hablo Hipo quien se había asomado por una de las ventanas, la cual abrió un poco para ver el exterior.

— Te escucho — dijo Hicca mientras colocaba dos cestas con los pescados de los dragones a disposición de ellos.

Los devoraban como si no hubieran comido absolutamente nada en todo el día.

— Es que ya es de madrugada. Cuando subimos era apenas la mañana, y para entonces habían pasado algunas horas después de que comieran. — respondió apenado por su descuido hacia su mejor amigo.

— No comieron en todo el día… — susurro apenas, comprendiendo por fin cual era la magnitud del problema.

Ahora sí que estaba arrepentida.

— Rasmus… Lo siento. De verdad. — acaricio la trompa de su dragón mientras le daba un poco más de comer, y para dolor de su corazón, este las acepto más que nada por hambre.

— Lo siento amigo. — se levantó de con Rasmus luego de servirle un poco más de pescado, para también servirle las mismas cantidades a Toothless, que también acepto la comida por pura hambre.

— Y pensar que le grite cuando solo tenia hambre — susurro apenada, sin hablarle a nadie realmente.

— No fue solo culpa tuya. Yo también los descuide. A todos… — el hombre de la casa se sentía molesto consigo mismo.

Había descuidado su puesto como buen anfitrión, como el encargado de cuidar y velar por cada miembro de su familia y el bienestar de la misma por su propio interés. De una familia que lo amaba y que amaba.

Ninguno de los dos permitiría que eso volviera a ocurrir.

Ya satisfechos, ambos dragones se vieron entre si y luego a sus críos, los cuales se veían sumamente acongojados y culpables.

Rasmus se le acerco a Hicca quien estaba revolviendo casi distraídamente una sopa de pollo con verduras en la estufa de leña. Mientras que a su lado Hipo estaba en las mismas condiciones auto-recriminatorias preparando pan con mantequilla en rodajas.

La muchacha estaba pensando en la terrible actitud que tomo hacia su mejor amigo.

Hipo estaba recriminándose el haber dejado de lado las necesidades de los dragones por su propia satisfacción.

Ellos no se merecían ese trato.

Ni de ellos ni de nadie.

Un ligero toque en la cadera de Hicca fue que la saco de sus deprimentes pensamientos. Era Rasmus, quien de nuevo solicitaba su atención aunque esta vez de un modo más ortodoxo, tocando con su trompa la cadera de ella, buscando no molestarla de nuevo.

La castaña dejo el cucharon de madera en un tazón para no ensuciar nada y se volteó hacia su mejor amigo haciéndole entender que tenía su atención, Hipo noto esto y dejo de lado también su tarea estando atento a lo que sucedería en adelante.

Mientras que el reptil por su parte, se levantaba en sus dos patas para quedar erguido, elevo sus patas delanteras e hizo algo que desconcertó y tenso por un momento a la chica…

La abrazó.

— ¿Rasmus?— pregunto desconcertada por la acción de su mejor amigo.

Él en respuesta por el llamado inclino su cabeza y le dio una lamida pequeña en la mejilla, para después acomodar su cabeza sobre la de Hicca y comenzar a gorjear y ronronear, tal y como lo hacía cuando pasaba una mala noche y se encargaba de alejar las pesadillas con esa particular y singular canción de cuna, la única canción de cuna que había escuchado en toda su vida y que la hacía sentir segura y querida.

Hipo veía toda la escena confundido, anonadado, y muy abrumado…

Con ese acto de parte de Rasmus, supo que Hicca estaba perdonada.

Pero no sabía si Rasmus lo perdonaría a él, o si Toothless lo llegaría perdonar…

La cara acongojada de Hipo no pasó desapercibida para Rasmus ni para Toothless, quien silenciosamente se colocó a un lado del susodicho sin ser percibido por el castaño hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

De repente, Hipo se vio rodeado por las fuertes y amables patas de Toothless y Rasmus en un extraño abrazo, en el cual, estaban los dos castaños siendo arrullados por la singular y armoniosa canción de cuna conformada de gorjeos y ronroneos proveniente de las dos gargantas de los dragones.

Se dejó abrazar.

Ninguno dijo nada más.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos más, con las emociones a flor de piel de cada uno de los cuatro integrantes de aquella extraña pero gentil familia. Cuando los dragones pensaron que ya todo estaba bien, fue que lentamente se separaron del abrazo, y cada dragón le dio lamidas amistosas y divertidas a sus dos críos, logrando su propósito de hacerlos reír y pasar de una vez por todas el mal rato.

Con los ánimos ya repuestos, los muchachos se dispusieron a terminar la cena, felices de que las cosas se solucionaran.

— Al menos, ahora sabemos quiénes arreglaran nuestras metidas de pata — dijo por lo bajo Hicca hacia su compañero.

— Sí. Pero de todas formas hay que procurar no meter la pata — respondió con algo de humor Hipo, quien colocaba los platos en la mesa dispuesto a saciar el hambre.

— No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo — una sonrisa apenada pero sincera surco los labios de la muchacha.

Hipo le sonrió también con sinceridad.

Ya buscarían entre los dos la manera en que no se les volvieran a ir las responsabilidades de lado. Sus dragones tenían bien merecido su primer lugar en la lista de prioridades de aquellos dos muchachos.

Cenaron con calma, degustando la comida que entre los dos habían preparado.

Cosas como aquellas se daban con mucha naturalidad. Cocinar la cena de un modo coordinado sin que les quemara nada era ya un logro tomando en cuenta el mal estado emocional en el que se encontraban. Pero de algún modo se las arreglaron.

Ya con el hambre saciada con un caldo de pollo con verduras y pan con mantequilla, se dedicaron a dejarles un agradable fuego en la chimenea a los dragones, quienes se acomodaban para quedar dormidos dentro de poco.

Hicca le dio las buenas noches a su mejor amigo con un besito en su trompa, recibiendo un ronroneo acariñado y un ligero lengüetazo en su mejilla. Repitió las buenas noches con Toothless, recibiendo la misma cariñosa respuesta. Hipo, por su parte, les dio las buenas noches a los dragones rascándoles sus cabecitas y por debajo del mentón, para finalmente dirigirse a la habitación con el brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de su novia, misma que se dejó dirigir hacia la habitación con el sueño comenzando a apoderarse de su consciencia.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron en la habitación que ahora compartían cayeron en cuenta de algo importante: todo estaba hecho un gran desorden, sobretodo en la cama, pues había un montón de papeles sobre el colchón de forro de lana de oveja y relleno de heno. (Muy suave y confortable por cierto).

Con un suspiro resignado acomodaron todo en su debido lugar.

Sin prestar mucha atención, Hipo saco de su ropero un pantalón de lana para dormir y una camisa del mismo material, ambos muy cómodos.

— ¿Qué haces? — le pregunto Hicca a sus espaldas asustándolo…

Y qué bueno que lo hizo.

Por un momento olvido estar en la presencia de una dama y casi se cambia de ropa con ella en la habitación…

— Saque ropa de dormir, creo que tengo algo que podría quedarte bien — respondió un muy sonrojado y apenado Hipo, mientras se metía hasta las narices en un solo cajón para disimular un poco su vergüenza…

Finalmente encontró algo.

Era una camisa verde de lino y algodón con los puños de las mangas algo holgadas. La tela era cómoda y cálida, pero esperaba que en la talla no fuera demasiado grande para ella. También le saco un pantalón de lana, sencillo pero cómodo, perfecto para dormir.

— Aquí tienes — le extendió las prendas con una sonrisa.

— Por favor perdona que no te haya dado nada desde antes— trato de disculparse por ser tan mal anfitrión.

Ya era su novio, llevaba casi seis o cinco días, según había contado hasta ahora y no había tenido la decencia de si quiera prestarle ropa para que durmiera.

Sí que había sido descortés y distraído…

— No te preocupes. Después de todo, a mí también se me paso pedirte algo. Han sido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no me detuve a pensar en estas cosas— se excusó tanto a sí misma como a su anfitrión.

Desde el momento en que piso esa casa no había sido otra cosa que un drama tras otro… luego su repentino pero agradable y bienvenido noviazgo… y más cosas…

— Desde que llegue ha sido una rareza detrás de otra — menciono con algo de humor y culpa.

— Pues mira que somos los reyes de lo raro — la picardía teñía su voz, dejando en claro que de alguna forma le divertía.

Hicca soltó una risita y tomo las ropas para cambiarse en otro cuarto.

— Tú lo has dicho — dijo justo antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Hipo se quedó viendo la puerta después de cerrarse con una sonrisa boba y de lado, preguntándose cómo es que había pasado de ser totalmente hermético y solitario para luego ser tan abierto y relajado con otro ser humano. Lo atribuía al encanto natural de la tierna fierecilla castaña con la que ahora compartía techo y algo más…

Hicca conocía como la palma de su mano toda la casa, por lo que con calma se cambió en el baño privado de la casa del jefe… ventajas de por medio según el puesto del padre de su compañero.

¿Pero cómo le haría una vez que salieran de la cabaña de él?

Bueno, quizás pueda quedarse a dormir en la habitación que se encuentra en la fragua. Según le menciono Hipo, se había adaptado la forja en caso de quedarse dormido entre planos y trabajo en ese lugar. Bocón tenía su propia cabaña, y una vez que le demostrase tener aptitudes para la herrería no dudaba en que cediese aquella habitación aunque sea de modo provisional.

Mientras tanto, los dragones estaban echados junto a la chimenea y conversaban un poco.

— **"La siguiente vez que tengas hambre y tengas que pedirle a Hicca que te de comida, en vez de babearla llévale una cesta vacía"** — sugirió Toothless a su compadre, algo que afortunadamente no fue tomado a mal por el aludido.

— **"Así lo hare la próxima vez"** — respondió con cansancio Rasmus, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras.

— **"¿Sabes? Para ser una cría tan pequeña y tan adorable, da mucho miedo cuando se enoja"** — por la mente de Toothless pasaron las imágenes del rostro cabreado de la muchachita.

Rasmus soltó un resoplido mezclado con una muy floja risa.

— **"Y eso que no las has visto verdaderamente enfurecida. Cuando la traiciono su anterior pareja, no hubo humano o dragón que se le atreviera a acercarse a varios metros"** — se detuvo por un momento, recordando como fue que Hicca repelía a casi todo ser viviente con una autentica aura asesina.

— **"¿Así que la tomo contra todos?"** — pregunto Toothless, no creyéndose del todo que una vez lastimada no supiera distinguir entre amigo o enemigo…

Aunque había posibilidades de que fuera así…

— **"Para nada. Tan solo se mostró agresiva con quienes le insinuaban que era culpa suya"** — no se molestó en lo mas mínimo en disimular la molestia que le causaba aquello.

— **"¿Qué fue culpa de Hicca la traición de su pareja? Eso es absurdo ¿Qué idiota se cree eso?"** — estaba indignado porque desprestigiaran a una de sus crías con semejante insulto.

— **"El mismo idiota que se hacía llamar su padre. La cosa peluda esa dejaba de lado a mi cría cada que podía."** — la molestia de Rasmus era palpable.

— **"Y supongo que tú los paraste tanto a su padre como su ex-pareja ¿verdad?"** — lo pregunto ya que eso mismo haría él en caso de presentarse dicha situación, ya que con Astrid, las cosas fueron solo un poco distintas…

— **"Por supuesto que lo hice"** —aseguro firme, levantando un poco su cabeza en dirección de su interlocutor.

— **"Pero eso no bastó ¿cierto?"** — inquirió con sospecha.

— **"En efecto. No bastó."** — volvió a echar su cabeza sobre sus patas, resoplando molesto de no haber podido parar a esos molestos humanos.

Su cría era una buena cría.

— **"Terca y testaruda como ella sola, pero tan gentil y considerada para con los demás que hasta dejaba de ver por y para sí misma con tal de cuidar de todos aquellos que eran importantes para ella. Incluso fue buena aun con quienes no se lo merecían. Pero así es ella y así la quero."** —

— **"Hipo también es así. Mi cría también es una buena cría. Siempre es entretenido convivir con él. Nunca deja de sorprenderme"** —

— **"La mía tampoco deja nunca de sorprenderme. Aún recuerdo cuando me prometió que encontraría a otro de mi especie con tal de que no me sintiera solo"** — rio un poco, por la ironía de los hechos.

— **"Hipo me hizo la misma promesa."** —

— **"Y los dos nos cumplieron"** —

— **"Y de la forma menos pensada posible"** —

— **"De paso haciéndose pareja entre ellos"** —

— **"Sí que son especiales ¿no crees?"** —

— **"Sí que lo son"** —

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, observando el cálido fuego que les dispusieron sus críos para mantenerse cómodos y calientitos. Hasta que Toothless interrumpió el silencio.

— **"Entre los dos tendremos que cuidarlos de los demás humanos cuando termine la tormenta"** —

— **"Entre los dos"** — aseguro Rasmus, quien se hacía a la idea de que una vez terminada la temporada de encierro tendría que estar bien atento a lo que le ocurriera a su pequeña cría.

En la planta de arriba, los dos adolescentes se disponían para dormir de una buena vez, solo que en esta ocasión lo harían ya con las ropas de dormir y no con las de trabajo diario…

Cabe decir que cuando la muchacha entro de nuevo en la habitación, Hipo no fue capaz de apartar la vista… sucede que sus ropas le quedaban adorablemente grandes a Hicca pese a que la diferencia en altura no era mucha, pero era también una imagen muy sugerente, pues tenía SUS ropas en ella. En SU novia.

Cuando finalmente se acostaron en la cama, Hicca se acurruco contra Hipo en busca de calor, pues en la habitación hacia un poco de frio, y que mejor que dormir entre los cálidos y confortables brazos de su querido vikingo castaño. Por otro lado, Hipo la abrazo con cierta posesividad, brindándole el calor que sabía estaba buscando su querida _Lady._

— Buenas noches My Lady — susurro Hipo, para luego besarle la frente de forma cariñosa.

— Buenas noches My Lord —susurro Hicca, para luego besarle la mejilla y quedarse cómodamente acurrucada en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, dejándose relajar para, lentamente, quedarse dormida.

La respiración acompasada de Hicca fue un auténtico arrullo para el de cabellos cortos, quien no tardó mucho en seguirle al reino de Morfeo.

* * *

Quiero dar mis agradecimientos a:

arace-chan

ALE200

Alboranista05.

Alboranista.

LaRojas09.

FanaticoZ

Lewiz Minu

Navid

Quienes me apoyan y alientan este proyecto loco que estoy escribiendo.

También a quienes me han agregado a autor favorito y alerta.

Por favor comenten, asi los dos castaños tendran un muy interesante invierno.

por cierto, ya casi se acerca el lemon entre estos dos curiosos y adorables adolescentes hormonados.

Lo prometido es deuda, ya que me encontre con varios comentarios, he de decir que el secreto esta escrito como un comentario en esta historia.

si quieren que publique la idea original por favor haganmelo saber.


	5. Con que sueñas?

Por mera curiosidad.

Notas de la autora:

Narración normal. Que es narrador omnisciente.

— Diálogos de los personajes —

— " **Diálogos de los dragones** " —

— _"pensamientos de los personajes"_ —

(Aclaraciones del personaje o la autora según la narración)

El dragón de Hipo se llama Toothless.

El dragón de Hicca se llama Rasmus Chimuelo.

* * *

La noche transcurría con una muy común pero nada benevolente tormenta de hielo lluvia y agua nieve, sumando uno que otro trueno en el turbulento cielo. Una tempestad digna de miedo si no se tratara de un pueblo por demás necio a quedarse donde arribaron sus primeros antepasados sin importarles en lo más mínimo las tempestades.

Después de todo, eran ya trecientos años para que su gente se adaptara y acostumbrara a semejantes tratos de la madre naturaleza.

A esas horas de la noche, los habitantes que quedaban en el pueblo, especialmente en dichas temporadas, pocas cosas tenían que hacer que no fuera dormir. En realidad, las temporadas de encierro se utilizaban para dormir, tejer y hacer prendas de vestir, o incluso tallar madera.

En la cabaña del jefe de la aldea no era muy distinto en el aspecto de dormir. De hecho, los habitantes de la misma se encontraban plácidamente acurrucados y calientitos.

Las furias nocturnas estaban en la planta baja durmiendo junto a la chimenea que aun crepitaban unas cuantas llamas en la seca madera, las que prometían durar un par de horas más conservando el calor para regocijo de los dragones. Por otro lado, en la alcoba ahora compartida por los maestros de los dragones no todos tenían sueños precisamente pacíficos y tranquilos.

Hipo se removía un poco en la cama presa de los sueños que desfilaban por su impredecible mente; estrechaba contra sí mismo el cuerpo menudo que mantenía en brazos de manera posesiva, sonidos guturales y roncos salían de su garganta, aspiraba el suave aroma en los cabellos caoba de la muchacha que dormía junto a él. Instintivamente sus manos viajaron al inicio de la camisa que gentilmente le había prestado para que durmiera con la mayor comodidad posible, las traviesas manos viajaron por la espalda baja, recorrieron la cintura, palparon el delineado estomago para regresar a la espalda y acercar el vientre contra el suyo.

Entre tanto movimiento Hicca se despertó, pero nunca espero sentir como Hipo la estrechaba contra algo duro y creciente en su bajo vientre… pero eso no fue todo porque aun estando dormido hacia ciertos movimientos con la cadera que le dejaron muy en claro lo que estaba soñando. A como pudo se zafó del férreo agarre sin tener que despertarlo esta vez. Aún estaba oscuro, por lo que faltaba todavía unas cuantas horas para que amaneciera. Iba a seguir con sus cavilaciones de que debía de hacer en una situación tan… tan… ni si quiera tenía un nombre para clasificarlo.

De la cama se escucharon sonidos de protesta mezclados con preocupación y dolor. Hicca puso atención y se acercó un poco a la cama sin llegar a tocar todavía el lecho, pues se había puesto de pie.

Lo que escuchaba era a Hipo llamándola, pidiendo que regresara a su lado, le decía que la amaba y que Astrid no valía ya nada para él. Nadie que no fuera ella lo valía. Que nadie más le importaba si no era Hicca y sus preciosos ojos verdes.

— _"Hi… Hic-cca… vuelve…"_ — suplico entre sueños — _"Te amo Hicca, regresa"_ — suplico casi a punto de llorar, terminando por romper en pedazos en corazón de la muchacha que finalmente se acercó a su oído y le susurro suavemente.

— _Aquí estoy._ — Le beso la mejilla y continuo — _También te amo, y no me iré. Duerme mi amor, duerme._ — le acaricio los rebeldes cabellos hasta que de nuevo quedo plácidamente dormido.

Ella aún estaba algo confundida, pero de todo lo que sentía, la molestia no entraba en su gama de emociones… Pero la que salto y se apodero de todo su juicio no fue otra que su bendita curiosidad.

¿Qué tanto era lo que soñaba Hipo como para hacer eso? ¿Con ella era que podía salir esa parte de él? ¿Qué de ella provocaba esa reacción en su cuerpo? Y la peor de todas las dudas… ¿Qué se sentía poder estar con él?

En momentos como aquel odiaba su bendita curiosidad.

En la habitación había poca iluminación, debido solo a un par de velitas en la mesita al lado de su cama. Hipo fue despertando lentamente, sintiendo algo de incomodidad en los brazos. Había tenido un sueño de lo más extraño… primero le decía a Hicca lo mucho que la amaba, que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, luego terminaban encerrados en una cueva y que pasaban a mayores pero justo llegaba Astrid a interrumpirlos e Hicca se iba de su lado para siempre; le rogaba que volviera y ella luego de muchos ruegos, regresaba. No era un sueño que pudiera clasificar de agradable o no, porque sucedían demasiadas cosas… pero agradecía saber que fue solo un mal sueño, bueno, en las partes que fue malo.

Cuando por fin despertó y trato de mover sus extremidades se dio cuenta del porqué de la incomodidad…

Estaba atado de los brazos por una cuerda al cabezal de su cama. En su cabeza sonó como un potente rugido una alarma. Por su privilegiada mente comenzaron a desfilar toda clase de situaciones fatalistas por la que estaría amarrado a su cama:

Que alguien los hubiese invadido aprovechando la tormenta, creyendo que así estarían más vulnerables a un ataque, entraron a su casa, se llevaron a Hicca como prisionera, los dragones de ambos estaban cautivos o peor…

Ya casi se imaginaba a Dagur entrando por la puerta de la habitación con esa sádica y psicótica sonrisa desquiciada, regocijándose de que mientras dormía le había hecho quien sabe que a su novia…

— En nombre de Thor. ¿Qué demonios pasa? — murmuro entre gruñidos tratando de soltar las ataduras de sus muñecas sin mucho éxito, y fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta que no solo estaba atado, si no que sus muñecas tenían una tela rodeándolas…

Era como si no quisieran que se lastimara al intentar soltarse, fuera quien fuera la persona que lo ato.

Y si esa persona no quería que se auto dañara, entonces no podía ser Dagur, o Alvin, o algún otro que conociera y quisiera cualquier cosa por la que su existencia supusiera un obstáculo…

Entonces ¿Quién…?...

— Veo que ya despertaste — una voz femenina llamo su atención desde la entrada de su habitación.

Era Hicca que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con un semblante **_DEMACIADO_** calmo para una situación tan sospechosa como lo era aquella.

— Tranquilo, no te he traicionado. Ni nada por el estilo. — adivino el pensamiento del muchacho que hasta ese momento aun la miraba con algo de sospecha y… _¿Dolor? ¿Traición?_...

— De acuerdo. No me has traicionado, y asumo que no hay ningún enemigo en potencia en esta isla o esperando afuera de la misma con intenciones dudosas ¿estoy en lo cierto? — quería estar seguro, sabia de sí mismo cuando mentía, y quería creer que la muchacha frente a él no lo dañaría pero…

Pero era demasiado sospechoso.

Y en más de una ocasión le han apuñalado por la espalda quienes menos pensaba que lo harían.

Tenía el derecho a sospechar en esa situación.

¿O no?

— Estas en lo cierto. — respondió con calma y sinceridad al muchacho.

— No hay ningún enemigo en potencia en la isla o sus cercanías esperando nada — le aseguro la chica casi a un lado suyo, de junto a la cama que en brazos de Morfeo compartieron desde que se conocieron.

Hipo pudo verlo en sus ojos, ella no le mentía, ni le había traicionado, por lo que con demasiado alivio en su mente y en especial su corazón fue que se relajó notablemente.

De todas las personas que hasta ese momento él conocía y había confiado, la traición de Hicca quizás fuera una de las cosas que no querría enfrentar jamás. Razón por la que el alivio lo invadió tan intensamente.

— Y entonces ¿Por qué estoy atado a mi cama? — quiso saber de una vez por todas la razón.

— Sucede que quiero hacer una investigación de algo que me da curiosidad, y si no te ataba, lo más probable es que te escaparas de alguna forma y no responderías mis preguntas —

— Creo que para hacer tan solo un par de preguntas, este método es algo drástico ¿No crees? — dijo alzando una ceja. Ya le había quedado claro que esto no se trataba de traición, pero…

— Sucede que tengo curiosidad de algo. Y solo de este modo me asegurare de que me respondas y no escapes. — dijo aun con calma, dejando a su vez, un vaso con lo que parecía ser té en la mesita a un lado de la cama.

— Bueno, y exactamente ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? — tenía todas las intenciones de terminar esto cuanto antes.

Que gran error…

— Quiero que me expliques que era lo que estabas soñando hasta hace un rato en que ambos dormíamos juntos. —

El pobre se puso blanco como la nieve.

— N-no es n-nada. T-te lo juro. — lo dijo con tal nivel de nerviosismo y tartamudeo que hacia demasiado obvia la mentira.

— Pues a mí no me parecía que fuera exactamente nada. Gemías entre sueños, y esos no eran para nada gemidos de dolor. — puntualizo la chica castaña mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama quedando a un costado del muchacho.

— T-te lo j-juro que no era n-nada — el pobre estaba realmente pálido.

— Quiero que sepas que me hago a una idea de lo que estabas soñando Hipo. — le dijo aun con algunos rodeos, pues él, no dejaba de negar en ningún momento el hecho de haber tenido sueños húmedos con su persona mientras la tenía en brazos.

En realidad, y fue por un pelo que aun dormido no la desvistió… del todo…

— Y quiero intentarlo — dijo ella colocando una mano sobre el pecho del varón.

— T-te lo juro que no quería ofenderte. No fue intencional. Por favor perdóname… — hizo una pausa recapacitando lo que dijo su novia.

— Espera… ¿Qué dijiste? — estaba muy confundido.

No sabía que era lo que ocurría. En un momento estaba pidiendo misericordia para su persona y al otro ¿tenía una oferta de placer? ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí? De verdad creía que su novia lo mataría por tener esos sueños subidos de tono justamente con ella pero, al parecer las cosas no son como él creía.

Ante la confusión del pobre muchacho postrado en la cama sonrió de lado, junto con un misterioso brillo en sus ojos que dejo aún más mudo al indefenso castaño.

— Que quiero intentarlo. — le repitió la joven hacia su novio que la miraba muy confundido, sin realmente poder procesar en su privilegiada mente aquellas palabras.

— I-Intentar ¿Qué?... —

— Aquello con lo que soñaste — paseaba suavemente su mano sobre el pecho firme de varón, sintiendo su respiración.

Hicca bajo su rostro hasta encontrarlo a unos pocos centímetros del de Hipo.

— Quiero intentar hacerte sentir bien — declaro para seguidamente besarlo.

Con la experiencia que iba adquiriendo, cortesía del varón, fue que la muchacha brindaba suaves y estremecedores besos a los labios finos que se le ofrecían para degustar. Mientras que Hipo, se le estaba pasando el miedo para dar camino a los recuerdos de su sueño…

Cuando, y sin previo aviso, la muchacha fue bajando la mano desde el pecho de Hipo hacia la cintura sin dejar de lado esos apetecibles labios.

— Ah… — gimió Hipo en el beso, al sentir como una mano traviesa estaba peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna.

Con delicadeza, Hicca deslizo su mano un poco por debajo de la camisa verde olivo hacia el cinturón que sujetaba los pantalones del varón y deshizo el nudo que los sujetaba firmemente en la cintura del mismo. No dejo de besarle en ningún momento, por lo que el postrado chico no pudo ni replicar…

Con el cinto abierto, fue que ella busco ahora abrir el pantalón de lana oscura colando una mano dentro del mismo.

Hipo no supo en que momento fue abierto su pantalón, solo supo que lo estaba al sentir la suave mano acariciar su hombría, aun siendo por encima de su ropa interior.

La sensación era increíblemente agradable…

Hicca fue desviando sus besos hacia las mejillas de pecas disimuladas, y de ahí hacia el cuello… sin poder evitarlo, Hipo soltó un gemido por la estimulación tanto en su cuello como en su masculinidad, la que poco a poco despertaba de su letargo sueño por primera vez…

Nunca en su castaña existencia, a Hipo se le había ocurrido auto estimularse en busca de lo que sus compañeros llamaban placentero, pues le parecía una práctica algo vulgar y sucia, y siendo un muchacho tan correcto, tímido, cerrado, e incluso desinteresado en ese aspecto, pues, nunca ni siquiera lo intento.

Ahora veía de lo que se perdía.

Aunque en retrospectiva, ninguno de sus compañeros varones jamás tendrían el deleite de disfrutar tal experiencia de las maravillosas manos mágicas como lo eran las de su novia.

Con cuidado, Hicca fue sacando un poco más el pantalón, dejándolo mal puesto. Dejo de besar y acariciar el cuello acanelado, para dirigirse entre caricias hacia la cintura del muchacho. Con cuidado, removió lo suficiente la ropa interior del varón, que para ese momento parecía sumamente ajustada coma para esconder la anatomía del joven.

— ¡¿Eh…?! ¡¿H-Hic-cca…?! — respingo entre asustado impresionado… Y excitado.

Hicca había destapado el semi erecto miembro, dejando en evidencia el estado del pobre y sometido muchacho.

Hipo dejo de sentir la estimulación de su cuello y el frio repentino en el por la ausencia de la boca de su novia, para enseguida sentir como ahora eran dos manos las que se aventuraban a descubrir por medio de caricias gentiles y placenteras su ahora expuesta virilidad.

— Así que era esto lo que restregabas contra mí. — cuestiono con voz calmada, mientras que al contrario de sentirse asqueada, estimulaba con cuidado la sensible carne entre sus manos.

— T… Te lo… Te lo j…juro… que no… fue… intencional… — aseguro entre jadeos, entrecortando las palabras debido a que no podía concentrarse…

— No te preocupes. No estoy para nada molesta — respondió con voz suave, la misma que adoraba escuchar el varón Abadejo.

Para aseverar sus palabras, dio una larga y prolongada caricia desde el ombligo, pasando por el vientre bajo, toda la longitud del miembro e incluso los testículos y hasta la punta del pene, de donde escurrían una pocas gotas de líquido pre seminal.

El miembro de Hipo se sentía caliente entre sus manos. Podía sentir como la sangre palpitaba bajo la piel que lo recubría. Pequeñas gotas transparentes escurrían de la punta hacia sus delgados dedos facilitando el desliz entre estos. Y… recordaba vagamente a su amiga Brutilda… quien le confeso con lujo de detalles sus experiencias sexuales con los vikingos (y con otros hombre no vikingos) de otras tierras… anécdotas verdaderamente interesantes, a las cuales solo puso atención en un principio por pura cortesía hacia la única congénere que le demostraba amistad simple sin dobles intenciones…

Pero ahora… Pero ahora agradecía la instrucción de su rubia y promiscua amiga. (N.A: que buena amiga fue Brutilda)

La gemela de las trenzas le dijo que en más de una ocasión, que los hombres con los que compartía cama de forma esporádica, la hacían _"comerse"_ su sexo… _— "Pero se hace con cuidado. Como cuando se come un dulce de leche de yak. " —_ recordó las palabras de la Thorton.

Hasta en una ocasión, la alocada rubia le enseño como se hacía lamiendo el hueso de una pierna de pollo, cosa que impresiono en demasía a la reina dragón, que siendo tan callada y reservada normalmente evitaba pláticas subidas de tono.

Afortunadamente, nadie vio la demostración, que descaradamente la Thorton interpreto en el gran salón.

Pero siendo Hicca la única que escuchaba con cierta paciencia sus desventuras sin reprenderla, y que, en ocasiones ella misma no podía evitar tener cierta curiosidad. Y claro, tratándose de Brutilda, a alguien tenía que contarle todo lo que le pasaba…

Si existía algún momento de comprobar sus palabras, eso sería ahora.

Con duda, se acomodó sentada en la cama de tal modo que pudiera inclinarse hacia la pelvis del varón sin llegar a incomodar a ninguno de los dos.

— _"A algunos les gusta que diga "buen provecho" o cosas así. Eso los excita, pero solo a algunos"_ — recordó esa frase de su secreta mentora, justo cuando estaba tan cerca que Hipo era capaz de sentir el cálido aliento exactamente sobre la punta de su virilidad.

Y entonces paso…

— Buen provecho — medio susurro, claramente nerviosa.

— **¡ ¡ ¡ ¿QUÉEEE…? ¡ ¡ ¡** — Pregunto exaltado. No creyéndose que Hicca hubiera dicho algo como aquello.

Es decir, una cosa era que le tocara, aunque _solo_ eso ya pasaba por completo los límites de la moral que le inculcaron desde la cuna y sus propias creencias…

 **¡PERO _ESTO_ ERA DEMACIADO!**

 **¡EN ESPECIAL PARA ÉL!**

Estaba a punto de protestar, de no ser porque su lengua se trababa en cada intento de decir cualquier silaba.

— _"¡Hasta mi cuerpo me traiciona!"_ — pensó desesperado.

Pero de todas formas no tuvo el más mínimo segundo de replicar…

Y entonces lo sintió…

Una larga lamida fue proporcionada por la rosada y pequeña lengua de Hicca en toda la longitud de la sensible carne que momentos antes, se había asegurado en atender gentilmente con sus manos.

El pobre Hipo jadeo.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a emanar de su frente dejándola perlada y con algunos cabellos rebeldes pegándose por la reciente humedad.

Hicca siguió con su nueva tarea de cubrir con saliva el miembro de su Hipo, lo hacía se forma suave, serena. Sin saberlo estaba torturando de placer al amarrado muchacho.

Al principio de lamer esa parte del cuerpo del castaño, Hicca sintió algo así como un poco de asco, pues bien sabía para qué se utiliza después de que un hombre bebe demasiada agua (…)

Fue acostumbrándose poco a poco a la idea…

Al sabor… al olor… a la textura…

Hipo agradecía infinitamente a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, el hecho de ser no ser como sus demás congéneres vikingos…con demasiado poco aseo…

Hicca, por su parte, sabía que Hipo era infinitamente el hombre más aseado quizás, en todo el archipiélago vikingo, tomando un baño cada dos o tres días, o más bien cada que podía. También que cuidaba y procuraba mantener cada parte de su cuerpo lo más aseado posible. Especialmente _esa_.

Ella también estaba agradecida por eso.

Cada vez se le estaba haciendo más fácil seguir con la reciente meta auto propuesta, la de hacer que su compañero se sintiera bien, ya que podía escuchar perfectamente los gemidos y jadeos que salían de los finos labios, los gruñidos mal contenidos que ronroneaban en la garganta del joven.

Según palabras de su amiga Brutilda… eso significaba que les gustaba… Sin poder evitarlo, su ego se inflo hasta niveles insospechados que, ni siquiera por ella misma llegaría a creer si no fuera porque lo vivía. De un momento a otro, comenzó a meter la punta en su boca lo que ocasiono un sonoro jadeo cargado de placer por parte del vikingo sometido.

Hipo jadeaba en la cúspide del éxtasis, con el placer de su sensible carne haciendo estragos en su sistema… Gruñidos roncos… Gemidos suaves…

Escuchaba con toda la claridad del mundo la respiración de su novia algo pesada por tener ocupada su boca en ese momento…

Mantenía los labios y dientes apretados, tensaba su mandíbula en un vano intento de no hacer vocal cada gramo del satisfactorio placer que se le era administrado en su sensible carne…

Una suave mano se paseaba por su vientre de vez en cuando a modo de caricia, caricia que lograba volverlo loco de placer en su sensibilizada piel…

Justo en su bajo vientre crecía el calor sin poderlo contener…

Sudaba a mares.

Su respiración era pesada y jadeante…

El aire que pasaba entre sus dientes tratando de normalizar su ruidosa y agitada respiración no hacia otra cosa más que evidenciar aún más el estado de excitación sexual que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y su consciencia.

Su corazón quería salirse de su lugar por los fuertes latidos que más parecían los golpes de un martillo de la fragua contra su pecho de dentro hacia afuera… Hasta podría jurar que su amante era capaz de escucharlo…

Quería desesperadamente soltarse de esas malditas cuerdas… En esos momentos no era capaz de hilar una idea con la otra como para lograrlo…

Hicca succionaba con ahínco pene del muchacho, escuchando como este gemía y gruñía de placer ante su boca, el pobre estaba a punto de correrse… Y ella lo sabía…

Hicca aumento su succión mientras masajeaba los testículos con cariño.

Él estaba abierto de piernas a todo lo que podía con los pantalones en una deplorable situación dejándolos lo suficientemente abajo como para que saliese su miembro y parte de sus piernas del mismo…

Si tan solo tuviera aunque fuera una mano libre de esa maldita cuerda podría guiar en el tortuoso ritmo a la cabeza sobre su pelvis.

Se estaba desesperando…

Instintivamente, movió las caderas tratando de guiar aunque sea un poco el ritmo de uno exasperantemente lento a uno más o menos decente y rápido.

Con muchísimo esfuerzo levanto un poco la cabeza para ver a la responsable del corto circuito que sufría su sistema nervioso, pero solo consiguió excitarse aún más al ver la a ella totalmente concentrada en proporcionarle placer a su tan sensible miembro…

El pobre ya no aguanto.

Hipo se corrió con fuerza en su boca dejando salir un fuerte gruñido mezclado con el nombre de la chica.

Su rostro estaba rojo y contraído en placer.

Jadeaba.

Estaba sudando y su corazón quería salirse de su pecho por la anterior experiencia vivida.

— Eso… fue… increíble… — elogio el muchacho entre jadeos, intentando aun recuperarse sin demasiado éxito.

Ella con todo el descaro que su castaña existencia podía tener se limpiaba los restos de la semilla del joven justo frente a sus ojos.

De manera delicada, disfrutando lentamente la caricia que se auto proporcionaba en sus finos y delicados dedos en ligeras y casi tímidas lamidas.

No tardo mucho para que la anatomía del ojiverde reclamara por más.

— Y eso que es la primera vez que hago esto — contesto bien pagada de sí misma la chica.

Se sintió poderosa por tener jadeante y sumiso al gran conquistador de dragones tan solo por lo que apenas descubría que podía hacer con su boca.

Miro de reojo como el miembro semi flácido retomaba su firmeza, denotando así que esta excitado de nuevo.

— Parece dragoncito, que quieres un poco más — soltó el comentario con una muy encantadora sonrisa.

— Sí. Quiero más — la respiración de él se hacía cada vez un poco más pesada.

— "¡Al demonio todo! ¡Quiero sexo y lo quiero AHORA!"— grito en sus pensamientos el excitado muchacho, dispuesto a llevar todo esto hasta las últimas.

Realmente que disfruto de la boca de ella, pero siendo una persona que agrada los tratos equitativos, bien sabía que era el turno de Hicca para disfrutar.

Hicca noto las intenciones de Hipo para soltarse, pues ella también gustaba del trato equitativo, sin embargo y por esta vez disfrutaría un poco amedrentando la paciencia del que tenía bajo su mando.

Se acercó a la oreja del muchacho y le susurro con voz algo melosa, pero cantarina.

— Aun es mi turno, así que disfruta lindo dragoncito — ronroneo con descaro en el oído de Hipo.

Al escuchar ese tono en su voz contra su oído _casi_ se corre de nuevo.

 _Casi._

Apenas si pudo contenerse, pero su esfuerzo _otra vez_ estaba por irse al demonio cuando su novia comenzó a besarle en cuello de una forma por demás sensual y provocativa.

 **¡ ¡ ¡ ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ERA TAN SENSIBLE SU CUELLO ? ! ! !**

— Ahh — gimió en contra de su voluntad el pobre y sometido hombre…

Pero vamos, que tener a tu novia comiéndose lentamente tu cuello con esa sensualidad y suavidad a la que no tenía ningún arma ni escudo para defenderse…

Era comprensible su poco auto control… ¿Verdad?

Con suaves caricias, Hicca fue subiendo la camisa verde olivo de su novio hasta el cuello del mismo, casi hasta taparle la boca con la prenda, pero no se detuvo ahí, si no que se las apaño para subir aún más esa camisa hasta los hombros y codos del muchacho, tapando _"accidentalmente"_ toda su cabeza.

Hipo, no estaba con la camisa ni puesta ni se la podía quitar del todo por tener aun las manos atadas al cabezal de la cama…

Estaba como quien dice: _"A medio camino…"_

— ¡Hey! ¡No me dejes así! — le reclamo Hipo por haberlo dejado amordazado.

— Primero amarrado y ahora amordazado ¡Eso no es justo! — Su voz apenas y se traspasaba por la prenda.

Hicca de nuevo asalto el cuello del pobre muchacho atado y amordazado dejando a un lado toda queja, obteniendo como recompensa varios gemidos, pero de distintos motivos…

De protesta e indignación por haberle amordazado y cegado con su propia camisa, así como de placer por las sensaciones recibidas por la cálida y húmeda boca juguetona, e incluso suspiros, complacido por las satisfactorias caricias que las manos delicadas y algo pálidas se entretenían en dibujar caminos imaginarios a todo lo ancho de su pecho.

Según tenía entendido, ella al igual que él, nunca avanzaron en sus anteriores y respectivas relaciones hasta un encuentro de aquel tipo…

Pero parecía tan experimentada… (N.A: agradécele a Brutilda amigo mío, agradécele a Brutilda) Y no es como que tuviese ninguna referencia, pero… ¡Joder! que se sentía más que tan solo _"bien"_. _"Bien"_ se quedaba corto… Demasiado cortó…

Por otro lado, Hicca estaba complacida por los gemidos que le regalaba su compañero, razón por la que decidió apiadarse de él.

Con maestría y de un solo movimiento fluido libero las apresadas muñecas del muchacho de la cuerda que previsoramente le había colocado para que de ninguna manera se le escapara de su "investigación".

Hipo, al verse libre de sus ataduras, se liberó a si mismo de su camisa quedando finalmente con el torso totalmente descubierto provocando que Hicca se quedara embobada por un momento al ver tan perfecto torso descubierto, aunque ese libramiento tenía unas cuantas insignificantes desventajas para ambos:

— _My Lord_ , ha dejado en vergüenza la roja barba del jefe — con diversión, señalo la vergüenza del muchacho.

Grave error.

Y esas desventajas eran… incomodas.

Hipo, ahora estaba en gran evidencia. El placer que antes había experimentado se dejaba en claro por su sonrojado rostro, pero ahora que estaba libre se las cobraría.

— Ah no. ¡Esto no se quedara así! —

Con una agilidad que era digna de un dragón Furia Nocturna, Hipo cambio los roles posicionándose con las muñecas de ella sobre su cabeza colocando a su novia debajo de él.

Para Hicca, la desventaja era que ya no tendría el control de la situación.

— ¿H-Hipo…? — tarde se dio cuenta de su error al liberar y burlarse del muchacho.

— Ahora es mi turno de jugar, así que disfruta traviesa dragoncita — declaro el varón con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo, a la vez que una sonrisa de lado surcaba sus finos y apetitosos labios.

La miraba con hambre.

Hicca era el más suculento manjar y era solo para el deleite del maestro dragón.

Con los dedos de su mano libre acaricio los rosados labios de la muchacha mientras pasaba la punta de la lengua sobre su labio superior saboreando la rosada carne que se le ofrecía en sacrificio. Gesto por demás provocador para los ojos de la joven dama bajo él.

Con los pies empujo sus propias botas descalzándose casi con maestría dejándolas caer sin cuidado a un lado de la cama.

— Ya te divertiste jugando con mi cuerpo y amordazándome, ahora es mi turno. — le recrimino severo y con voz ronca.

— P-por favor… N-no me lastimes — ahora ella era la asustada.

Se atrevió a amarrarlo y hacerle cosas indecibles con tal de saciar su propia curiosidad, con tal de experimentar y descubrir el cuerpo del otro… y en un principio había resultado bien para ambos, pero luego lo amordazo y a nadie le gustaría estar así… menos a él.

Comenzaba a hipar del miedo por atreverse a hacer rabiar al muchacho.

 **¡ ¡ ¡ ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS LA MANDA A COMETER SEMEJANTES BARBARIDADES? ! ! !**

— Nunca — declaro con una firmeza que incluso a fieros vikingos aguerridos los habría echado para atrás.

— Y escúchame bien. Yo nunca te lastimaría. — afirmo, pero esta vez, con una voz un poco más suave, sin perder ni un poco del aura de líder que emanaba, la cual obligaba a escucharle y obedecerle.

Esta vez el semblante del más alto se relajó notablemente, lo cual calmo los miedos de la mujer debajo de él.

Hipo, dejo atrapadas ambas muñecas femeninas usando una sola mano por encima de la cabeza de la muchacha, mientras apoyaba la otra mano a un lado de la cabeza de ella. Se inclinó para besarla.

Hicca recibió sus besos gustosa, correspondiendo a los posesivos labios de Hipo, quien quería demostrarle su amor y su cariño en aquel contacto.

Reconocía que se le había pasado la mano al recriminarle sus traviesas acciones. El hipido de miedo y las lágrimas que perlaron sus ojos en aquel instante se lo confirmaron. Era por ello que quería reconfortarla. En ningún momento estuvo molesto con ella, y se lo haría saber.

Él nunca la lastimaría. Lo supo desde el momento que comenzaron a convivir bajo el mismo techo, desde que les quedo en claro quién era cada uno. Se enamoró irremediablemente de la muchacha.

Se separó un poco de ella para recuperar el aliento, dejando sus frentes juntas, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

Hicca aun sentía que había obrado realmente mal, por lo que aun con un poco de miedo rompió el silencio con voz débil. Susurrando…

— Lo siento. — musito con voz muy suave, realmente arrepentida por provocar a si al mayor.

— Lo siento. No debí hacer lo que hice. No quería enfadarte. Por favor ¿podrías perdonarme? — miro suplicante a los verdes ojos frente a ella, rogando en sus adentros tener una mínima esperanza de perdón.

Hipo sonrió un poco, suavizando su expresión hacia su novia.

— No hay nada que perdonar. De hecho, me gusto lo que hiciste. — declaro con la voz aun ronca.

— ¿Enserio? — pregunto algo incrédula, pues hacia un momento Hipo parecía estar verdaderamente molesto.

Aunque no sería la primera vez que creía molestarlo por dejarse llevar, y que resultara lo contrario al enfado. Sería la segunda…

— Muy enserio — le confirmo antes de buscar de nuevo el dulce sabor de la miel y las moras en los rosados y esponjosos labios que ahora adoraba.

Hipo noto que estaba casi completamente desnudo mientras que su compañera estaba bien vestida sin que ni un solo pelo se le saliera de su correspondiente lugar. Las condiciones no eran para nada equitativas.

Volvió a besarla, pero esta vez la sentó en cuclillas casi subida a él con las piernas a sus costados, dejando el miembro palpitante entre ambos vientres, y por instinto Hipo busco fricción con el cuerpo de su compañera quien bajo una mano y como lo hizo al principio, estimulo de manera suave y gentil la sensible carne recibiendo como recompensa un gruñido ronco de pura satisfacción.

Hipo coloco una mano en la nuca de ella profundizando el beso posesivo con el que reclamaba la mujer como suya, mientras que con la otra exploraba la cálida y suave piel femenina por debajo del blusón de algodón y lino verde, mismo que le había prestado al no tener ella más que las ropas con las que había llegado. Hicca usaba una mano para acariñar el amplio pecho del varón trazando caminos imaginarios cargados de aceptación y descubrimiento por el cuerpo ajeno, mientras que él se entretenía tanteando con los dígitos de sus dedos el pequeño estómago y cintura que se le ofrecían en sacrificio al tacto de su diestra mano, la misma que usaba para escribir o dibujar y que ahora mismo utilizaba para reconocer las líneas de definida pero a la vez delicada musculatura femenina.

No era toda musculosa y nudosa disimulada como lo aparentaba Astrid, o inclusive la escurrida y poco curvilínea figura de Brutilda…

Hicca era delicada pero fuerte, en su cuerpo se hallaban poco marcados los músculos no muy nudosos resultado de su duro trabajo en la fragua sumando el entrenamiento con dragones y seguramente como él, seria habilidosa con la espada y el arco. Los músculos de sus entrenamientos y trabajo se escondían en la curvilínea y grácil figura, quedando totalmente escondidas sus habilidades en cuanto a fuerza o agilidad se habla. Su piel era tan suave y cálida, era un oasis de seda en ese mar de tosquedad en el que se ubicaba el archipiélago barbárico, repleto de tanto hombres como mujeres de complexión tosca robusta y nudosa. Pero Hicca en cambio, las curvas de su cuerpo eran insinuantes pero discretas, todo un deleite al tacto y la vista… su figura le parecía una extravagante mezcla de sensualidad e inocencia a la vez, en un perfecto balance… todo en ella irradiaba calidez y confort.

Con fluidez, llevo ambas manos al inicio de la camisa de Hicca y ella coloco sus manos también en el borde de la misma para seguidamente quitársela con los brazos formando una equis "x", dejando su torso con la única y escasa protección que le brindaba la prenda que sujetaba sus desarrollados senos.

A Hipo no le pudo parecer más sensual esa demostración, que, una vez con la primera prenda fuera del cuerpo femenino con ambas manos delineo la delicada silueta desde los hombros, el torso, la pequeña cintura, hasta las caderas un poco anchas, donde finalmente deslizo sus manos hasta rodearla en un abrazo posesivo para volver a besarla.

Hicca sentía como su propia excitación comenzaba a adueñarse de su cuerpo, como la sangre bombeaba elevando su libido. Y que tenía al perfecto hombre justo frente a ella para consumar ese fuego.

Ella termino por quitarse las botas inclinando un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás, debido a que estaba prácticamente sentada sobre el regazo de su pareja; una vez con las botas fuera, se deshizo de la prenda que sujetaba sus senos dejándolos a merced de la voluntad de Hipo, quien no tardo en dedicar sus manos a amasar los femeninos atributos de su compañera, siendo recompensado con sonoros gemidos mezclados con su nombre.

— ¿Esto te gusta? — le susurro ronco en la oreja femenina mientras con una mano le daba un ligero pellizco al acanelado botón de su seno. Las manos firmes y poco callosas de su novio la hacían delirar… no pudo responder si no con un gemido ahogado.

— Te hice una pregunta ¿Esto te gusta? — Reitero con voz ronca mientras estiraba un poco el botón canela del seno femenino.

—…S-sí-i…— apenas logro decir con voz temblorosa, ahora ya no podía concentrarse… Solo podía sentir.

— Pues que bien — sonrió de lado, complacido por los gemidos que le regalaba su linda fierecilla.

Con algo de curiosidad, Hipo fue besando desde el mentón bajando poco a poco hacia el cuello, prácticamente contando cada peca por la que pasaba en su camino de descubrir los puntos débiles en el cuerpo de su compañera. Y descubrió uno muy interesante que curiosamente, estaba marcado con tres lindas pequitas formando un perfecto triangulo.

Hicca, al sentir los besos en un punto específico de su cuello fue asaltada por una fuerte corriente eléctrica, la hizo estremecerse logrando que su cuerpo se tensara como una cuerda estirada a punto de romperse.

Balbuceos incoherentes salían se sus labios ligeramente hinchados y rojos por tantos besos exigentes y posesivos a los cuales habían sido sometidos. Sus ojos se nublaron impidiendo que pudiera enfocar la vista en absolutamente nada; un color rojo granate se apodero de sus pómulos el puente de la nariz y hasta las orejas escondiendo sus inocentes pecas por el rubor.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus no tan delgadas y rosadas uñas se encajaron en los hombros del varón por unos cuantos segundos; después cayeron laxos sus delicados brazos al costado de su dueña que se deslizaba del regazo del mayor, quedando recostada en la cama totalmente relajada y sonrojada, respirando a bocanadas buscando saciar la petición de oxigeno que le exigían sus pulmones.

Hipo comprendió que el cuello de su compañera tenía un punto sensible que la dejaba completamente relajada y sumisa, tal y como un dragón.

¡Pero que interesante!

Una sonrisa ladeada y un poco malévola apareció en los finos labios del castaño mayor al descubrir como dejar a Hicca completamente a su merced.

— Así que tienes un punto sensible en el cuello ¿uh? — aunque lo dijo más para sí mismo y no esperara respuesta alguna su voz no dejaba de lado ese tono ronco de pura excitación.

Si antes la pobre no podía hablar coherentemente, ahora menos.

— Querías saber que soñé ¿o no? — la miro a los ojos con un creciente deseo. — Pues bien, ahora lo sabrás —

Entre caricias y besos, él se encargó de deshacerse de los pantalones de lana oscura prestados, descubriendo sus delgadas pero torneadas piernas que como el resto de su piel, estaban salpicadas de pecas. No se limitó y paseo sus manos por la cremosa piel regalando dulces caricias sin restricción alguna, y de vez en cuando uno que otro beso. El olor de la muchacha castaña le encantaba; era como flores silvestres mezclado con pino en verano, pero aun así, podía percibir con claridad un aroma que no era para nada silvestre… sino, suyo. Aroma de Hicca.

— Me encanta tu aroma — musito ronco mientras explotaba lo más que podía el punto sensible de su cuello, dando besos lamidas y ligeros mordiscos.

Consciente de que la pobre no podía articular palabra alguna, se regodeo con los gemidos cargados de placer que le sacaba a punta de incontables besos, lamidas, y mordidas nada inocentes en su esbelto y desprotegido cuello.

Pero aún no estaba satisfecho.

Sentía una inclemente necesidad de Hicca. De ser uno, de reclamarla en todos los sentidos como suya y de nadie más. Necesitaba ser reclamado por ella. Ser de Hicca y de nadie más.

Termino de sacarse sus propios pantalones junto con la ropa interior y procedió a sacarle la última prenda que le quedaba a Hicca. Deslizo la última protección, la última barrera que le impedía apreciar por completo la perfecta obra de arte que la naturaleza había creado y que los mismos dioses le ofrecían en tan excéntricas condiciones.

La misma sensual gentil inteligente bondadosa y fiera guardiana que le robo. No. Arranco el corazón de su pecho para colmarlo del amor que tanto añoraba y jamás se le permitió sentir. Hasta ahora.

Se permitió, con la poca luz que proporcionaba un par de velas junto a la cama, detallar la perfección traducida en mujer, en una dulce doncella joven, cuya belleza solo pudo ser apreciada por sus críticos y desconfiados ojos verdes.

Detallo con sus ojos cada tramo de piel cada peca cada curva de la cabeza hasta los pies, el poco regular subir y bajar de su pecho por el aire circulando en sus pulmones, como diminutos y delgados vellos se alzaban dejando en evidencia las corrientes eléctricas que le erizaban la piel, la fina capa de sudor que apenas perlaba su frente dejando unos cuantos mechones de su flequillo pegada a la misma, las ligeras gotas saladas que le nublaban un poco la vista producto de tanta estimulación en su apetecible cuello, sus hinchados labios por los exigentes besos a los que la había sometido, el rubor escarlata que se arrebolaba en sus pómulos orejas y puente de su fina nariz, el impactante brillo en sus verdes ojos reflejando toda la vitalidad y entusiasmo de la que es dueña, mismos ojos que le daban su amor cada vez que lo enfocaban. Totalmente bella y perfecta, aun siendo imperfecta y algo torpe es tal cual y como la quería, tal cual y como la amaba; nada en Hicca debía de cambiarse.

Se inclinó sobre ella y le susurro contra su oído con dulzura.

— Te amo —

Los brazos femeninos que antes reposaban sobre la cabeza de su dueña se vieron rodeando con posesiva gentileza el cuello del varón.

— También te amo — un susurro quedo y un poco entrecortado salió de los labios de la fémina contra el iodo del mayor, para después sentir como dejo un beso en su mejilla.

De nuevo Hipo fue dejando besos por el cuello, disfrutando el del sabor de su piel; paulatinamente fue bajando hacia el pecho donde dejo más besos a la altura del corazón, justo donde se escuchaba los fuertes latidos que le advertían el estado frenético en el que se encontraba Hicca. Paseo sus labios y manos por los femeninos atributos sobre el tórax, saboreando cual frutilla los acanelados botones que los coronaban hasta saciarse, obsequio caricias con sus manos, su nariz labios y barbilla rozando con deleite cada tramo de piel por el que pasaba sobre su vientre y al llegar a ese ligero montoncito de vello decidió complacerla tal y como había hecho con él.

Primero exploro la superficie utilizando solo sus dedos siendo recompensado por gemidos suaves, después fue toda su palma tanteando por encima de los genitales femeninos exteriores sintiendo un aroma por demás delicioso provenir de esa zona. Rápidamente una mano delicada se aferró al nivel del antebrazo que hacia la exploración.

Contrario a lo que Hipo creía no le aparto la mano, tan solo la sujeto; aunque eso sí, con bastante fuerza.

Él, sabia por meras platicas lo que era el acto del sexo, ya que las borracheras en su pueblo no eran para nada fuera de lo común, y como es de conocimiento público un hombre borracho siempre suelta la lengua. Demasiado para su gusto. Y no siempre se puede evitar escuchar ciertas charlas, como por ejemplo que algún guerrero de su tribu hable referente a con que mujer paso la noche y cómo fue que la paso. Pero le era humillante que hasta consejos le quisieran dar.

Aunque en ese momento agradecía un poco el efecto del alcohol en los hombres de su pueblo.

Sin poder detener su curiosidad y recordando solamente datos que logro recopilar sin ser cachado ya que sabía disimular muy bien sus dudas y en qué punto de borracho debía de interrogar a sus congéneres fue que decidió averiguar qué tan confiables eran sus puntos de vista.

Era muy habilidoso para hacer caer de borrachos a sus compañeros sin tener que tomar ni un solo trago, por lo que siempre salía fresco como lechuga de sus misiones informativas.

Cuidadosamente, fue deslizando uno de sus dedos hacia la fuente de la humedad que se filtraba por los pliegues de una muy delicada piel, observando las reacciones en el rostro femenino que no eran de otra cosa más que placer. Finalmente introdujo un dedo, sintiendo la humedad que lo rodeaba y comenzó a moverlo muy lentamente de adentro hacia afuera y en círculos. Sin saberlo, él ahora estaba torturando de placer a la jinete del furia nocturna.

Luego de pocos minutos escuchando los gemidos placenteros de su novia coló otro dedo en la pequeña entrada, espero a que se acostumbrara y añadió otro más, siguió con la estimulación disfrutando ver como Hicca gozaba por las placentera exploración y añadió el cuarto dedo sacando un grito ahogado y que arqueara la espalda hacia arriba, además de sentir como sus dedos eran estrujados por la pequeña vagina. Recordando pláticas, fue que entendió. Tuvo un orgasmo.

No espero más y se colocó en posición para devolverle el placer que desde un principio Hicca le regalo con su boca.

— E-espera… ¿Q-Qué haces? — musito apenas audible, ya que aún tenía los estragos del asalto a su sistema nervioso y se sentía expuesta y demasiado sensible.

— No mucho en realidad — respondió mientras elevaba las caderas de su novia hasta colocar su entrada frente a su rostro, colocó las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros y la sujeto firmemente con sus brazos las delicadas caderas femeninas evitándole cualquier posible huida.

— Tan solo quiero hacerte sentir muy bien, mi traviesa dragoncita — declaro justo antes de dedicarse a explorar con su boca el dulce y salado sabor de la intimidad de su querida Lady.

— "Que delicioso sabor" — pensó muy complacido y excitado el joven Abadejo mientras se deleitaba con el festín que se le ofrecía en sacrificio.

La pobre ya no gemía, soltaba gritos ahogados que subían en intensidad y tono por el esplendo servicio que le brindaba el castaño. No podía contenerse. Se retorcía de un lado a otro presa del placer. En un fallido intento de refrenar los inteligibles sonidos raros y vergonzosos que se escapaban de sus labios sin permiso, trato de cubrirse la boca con sus manos, pero Hipo no se lo permitió.

— No te tapes la boca — ordeno severo — Quiero oírte. Disfruta para mí. Goza para mí — su voz cargada de deseo la obligo a complacerlo dando rienda suelta a una serie de exclamaciones con el nombre de su amante.

Sin poderse refrenar sus uñas se encajaron en las cobijas de pieles de animal y fueron estrujadas sin piedad, con una fuerza desmesurada por sus aparentes frágiles manos. En qué momento fue que las cosas se le salieron de control, es algo que Hicca no sabía. No podía pensar, no quería que terminara. Solo podía sentir. La lengua del muchacho retorciéndose y recolectando cada gota que generaba su intimidad la hacía estremecerse. Hasta la hacía ver estrellitas… El calor se incrementaba en su bajo vientre, era como si algo desconocido y demasiado fuerte estuviera a punto venir, pero no sentía miedo… quería que "ese algo" llegara.

— N-no pares — musito torpemente entre jadeos e internamente juro, que si se detenía ahora le daría una bendita paliza a su novio que ni Gothi podría curarlo de los moretones que le dejaría.

Comprendiendo la situación pre-orgásmica de Hicca, la complació siguiendo el mismo ritmo y aumentando un poco la intensidad. Incluso utilizo una mano para estimular el pequeño botón rosa de placer el cual tanto había aprovechado. Para Hicca, finalmente llegó. En un grito ahogado de placer fue que termino de venir el tan ansiado orgasmo, solo que a diferencia del primero este fue mucho más abrumador.

Antes de separar su rostro de la rosada carne, el varón deposito suaves besos en la parte exterior, como si se tratara de marcar de besos cada par de labios que Hicca poseía.

No pudo evitar relamerse los labios con aquel sabor algo salado pero dulce a la vez.

Con cuidado, Hipo devolvió el cuerpo laxo de su novia por completo a la cama y se recostó a un lado de ella, admirándola mientras se reponía. Mantenía la cabeza recargada en su mano, observando atentamente el enrojecido rostro contraído en placer.

Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba entrecortadamente soltando uno que otro jadeo. Pasados unos minutos y con la respiración más regulada, abrió los ojos para enfocar a Hipo, quien la veía como si fuera lo más hermoso que haya podido ver nunca. Avergonzada, giro su cuerpo para poderlo abrazar ocultando su rostro en el amplio pecho masculino; él la abrazo disfrutando del contacto de su piel con la de ella. Una sonrisa enternecida surco los labios del varón, mientras sus ojos transmitían toda la ternura y el amor que sentía por su preciosa Lady.

¡Qué bien se sentía complacer a su novia!

Ahora entendía porque Hicca estuvo tan contenta cuando le hizo correrse… bueno, más bien parecía orgulloso de sí misma, como si su propio ego hubiera alcanzado un nivel completamente nuevo y desconocido hasta el punto de regodearse por un éxito de tal naturaleza. Pero no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, en realidad, se sentía enormemente… ¿Orgulloso? ¿Feliz? No sabía del todo como nombrar al sentimiento de satisfacción por lograr complacer a su novia en un contexto tan… intimo, pero lo que si sabía era que a ambos les gustaba el dar esa satisfacción al otro e intuía que no estaría de más asegurarse que dicho sentimiento fuera mutuo, después de todo habían quedado en que entre ellos no habría secretos engaños ni verdades a medias.

Pero lo haría con algo de sutileza.

Dulcemente, comenzó a acariñar la menuda y pecosa espalda femenina con la mano que la abrazaba, obsequio repetidos besos en la castaña coronilla y frente; no pudo mantener sus piernas quietas por otro minuto y estas se deslizaron a enrollarse con las menudas y suaves de Hicca como si nunca le permitieran marcharse de nuevo de su lado. Sus propios pies actuaron casi por cuenta propia cuando se encontraron con los cremosos y rosados piececitos jugueteando con los dedos tan pequeños, animándolos a interactuar entre sí como tratándose de un niño que invita a su pequeña y adorada amiga a salir a jugar… y lo logró.

Una risita amortiguada por el amplio pecho del mayor se escapó de los carnosos labios por las constantes cosquillas en sus pequeños pies descalzos.

Hicca se sentía tan relajada, tan feliz. Aunque no hubieran llevado todo esto hasta las últimas _Aún,_ no dejaba de sentirse en completa armonía con Hipo, con _su_ Hipo.

— My Lady. Te vez hermosa — musito quedo y bajo contra su oído, aspirando el aroma que aun desprendía el pelo suelto y algo revuelto de su linda fierecilla.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta verbal, en cambio, sintió como los cálidos labios de Hicca repartían besos por su pecho sobre todo donde se podían percibir los latidos de su corazón. Con la mano que hasta ahora había mantenido las contantes caricias relajantes en la descubierta espalda menuda, fue que con la delicadeza que se merecía, le levanto la barbilla para poder ver las preciosas esmeraldas en los ojos de Hicca; cuando por fin ella levanto la vista pudo apreciar la mirada llena de amor que le dedicaba su castaño vikingo. Con gusto y algo de vergüenza, le correspondió la sonrisa.

— ¿Te gusto? — musito en voz baja, quería hacerla sentir plena y segura por lo que había sucedido entre los dos.

— Sí. Me gusto — le susurro igualmente, pero con los nervios y las emociones a flor de piel. Pero notó, debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, que él aún no había quedado satisfecho.

— Pero tú aún no has terminado — desvaneció un poco su sonrisa, dispuesta a lograr que su pareja quedara satisfecho.

— No te preocupes por eso. Verte gozar tanto fue increíble. Me encanto — de su rostro no salía la sonrisa cargada de amor, pero se le adjunto un brillo de deseo en los ojos que logro sonrojar un poco más a la chica.

— ¿Ah sí? —

— Sí —

— ¿Por qué? —

— Me gusta saber que yo puedo provocarte eso. Que soy capaz de hacerte disfrutar y me gusta que lo disfrutes —

— La verdad es… que… — no sabía cómo continuar por que le daba pena.

— ¿Mhmm? La verdad es ¿Qué? —

— No. Nada — no quiso decirle por vergüenza.

— Anda, por favor dime — insistió con tono dulce, realmente intrigado por qué es lo que le diría.

— No. Es que… me da pena — trato de excusarse para no salir mal parada de aquella situación. Todo hasta ese momento había estado bien y no quería echarlo todo por la borda.

El varón soltó una pequeña risita, enternecido.

— Que no te de pena, puedes confiar en mi — le aseguro mirándola a los ojos. Es cierto que entendía que se guardara algunas cosas solo para ella misma, y lo aceptaba, lo respetaba, sin embargo quería que no temiera explayarse por completo con él.

— B-bueno. Es que nunca había hecho algo así, y fue… extraño no poder concentrarme. Solo podía sentir y… y no quería que parara porque me sentí muy bien. Hasta vi estrellitas. — lo último lo dijo con el ceño fruncido en confusión. — ¿Por qué rayos vi estrellitas? — bajo un poco la mirada, preguntándose más para sí que para Hipo. Muy confundida.

Fue inevitable… Hipo se carcajeo.

— No te burles. Por eso no quería decirte nada — un tinte de preocupación e inseguridad detuvo un poco mas no del todo las risas del más alto.

— No me estoy burlando. Todo lo contrario. — recibió una mirada de incredulidad e indignación.

— Estoy muy feliz. Por un momento me preocupe de que no lo disfrutaras tanto como yo, pero saber que te hice ver estrellitas — inhalo y exhalo — Me hace tan feliz — la abrazo contra su cuerpo, pero olvido que aún estaba "animado".

No fue capaz de reprimir el gemido ronco que salió de su garganta.

— Lindo dragoncito, tu aun no terminas, y yo tampoco — le dio una mirada que quería decir cosas que las palabras por si solas no podían expresar. Pero que aun así estaba bien continuar.

— Aún puedo detenerme — susurro ronco contra sus labios.

— Y yo quiero seguir — le beso con insistencia, buscando retomar el calor que apenas amaino un poco en aquella habitación.

— No importa que pase. Si quieres que me detenga solo dilo y me detendré. — musito con una intensa mirada a los ojos de Hicca.

— Solo si quiero que te detengas te lo diré — acepto la propuesta, pues bien sabía que Hipo primero que nada vería por el bienestar de ella. Y estaba agradecida por ello.

— Nunca había hecho esto antes, no quiero lastimarte — musito con algo de pena, pero más que nada preocupado debido a su inexperiencia le fuera a lastimar.

— Ni yo lo había hecho, pero conté con la información que me proporcionaba cierta palomita promiscua — rio quedamente recordando a Brutilda. — y… bueno… esta es la primera vez de ambos ¿No es así? —

— Sí — asintió el varón, pues no tenía por qué sentirse avergonzado si era la primera vez de los dos, de hecho, se sentía un poco más confiado, más cómodo.

— Entonces iremos despacio. Podemos ir poco a poco — uso un tono suave y trato de tranquilizarlo pasando una de sus manos por la amplia espalda del mayor.

— Poco a poco… — musito de vuelta, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba ante el agradable contacto en su espalda. Entrecerró un poco sus ojos para concentrarse mejor en las gratas caricias en su espina dorsal.

Labios rosados y carnosos buscaron los finos del varón que también demostraban los estragos de los demandantes besos dados y exigidos. Entre las bocas se intercambiaron suspiros y jadeos sin llegar a saber y mucho menos importarles de quien salía y quien los recibía.

Por puro instinto, el más alto se colocó encima del menudo cuerpo de tal modo que su peso no incomodo a la joven, sino al contrario. Sentir ese peso y calor de piel contra piel le dio una sensación de confort a la muchacha.

Delgados brazos femeninos se deslizaron por la amplia y nudosa espalda del mayor, logrando sacar suspiros de satisfacción por las amorosas caricias proporcionadas. Traviesos labios llenos desviaron su camino de la boca del hombre para dirigirse al mentón marcado y algo afilado, de ahí, paso al cuello, regando besos suaves, mordidas ligeras sin dolor, y lametones con el propósito de grabar para siempre el sabor y olor que este desprendía. Las torneadas piernas femeninas se colocaron a cada lado de las caderas escurridas, dejándole el paso libre para hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Con su cuerpo temblando por la ansiedad y las hormonas urgiendo feroces el paso siguiente para ser uno con su amada, con ayuda de su mano izquierda trato de dirigir su hombría de forma gentil a la entrada que hacía unos momentos había preparado para vivir aquella experiencia con la mayor satisfacción posible para su adorada castañita.

Lentamente, entro en ella; sintiendo como la humedad y la sensación de estar rodeado de aquella forma lo abrumaba hasta hacerle perder los estribos que a duras penas aún conservaba.

Para Hicca, en cambio, sintió la intrusión a su cuerpo, notando que a pesar de ser efectivamente su primera vez, no sentía dolor. Era la sensación de sentirse de alguna forma "llena" pero no incomoda, tan solo nueva. Sin embargo si lograba sacarle el aliento al sentir como, lento, muy lento, avanzaba Hipo hacia ella.

Antes de perder por completo su cordura ante la estrecha suave y cálida carne que lo envolvía quiso asegurarse de que estaba bien continuar.

— Hicca… ¿C-como… te sientes? — pregunto entre jadeos roncos, preso de la excitación.

— Bien… Muy bien… — la voz femenina cargada de satisfacción le resulto tremendamente sensual al de alborotado cabello corto.

— ¿Segura? ¿No te duele? —

— Sí… muy segura. No me duele nada — aseguro con gran felicidad, y le planto más besos de los que enloquecían al hombre y tanto le gustaba darle, enrollando sus delicados dedos en el oscuro cabello.

Con tal invitación, fue que inicio con un suave mecer de sus caderas, sacando los más deliciosos sonidos de los apetitosos labios de su novia, aumentando un poco la velocidad y la fuerza cada que ella se lo pedía.

Los gemidos suaves y algo agudos se acrecentaron en jadeos mezclados con el nombre del otro. Los gritos quedos y ahogados combinados con las sensuales palabras susurradas al oído del contrario inundaron la estancia escasamente iluminada por las dos tímidas velitas que tiritaban casi agonizantes a un lado de la cama en aquella peculiar cajonera. Las caricias en la piel regadas con amor y aceptación por las manos generosas clamaban los sentimientos de forma en que las palabras serían insuficientes.

El sonido de dos cuerpos chocando el uno con el otro, separándose apenas un poco tan solo para volver a encontrarse con desespero. Gruñidos roncos… gemidos suaves… daban vocal a cada gota del satisfactorio placer que sentían al dar a su pareja y recibían a la vez aceptando los gestos que se daban por cada sentimiento con el único fin de alcanzar una sima invisible pero palpable. Jade y jade se conectaban sin querer soltarse el uno del otro. Las caderas de ambos se movían en un ritmo que solo ellos conocían pero a la vez les era imposible saber de dónde o como lo llevaban a cabo.

Solo querían sentir.

Porque lo que sentían no era nada más que no fuera el otro y el saberse necesitado aceptado y amado si más.

Hipo, que ya sabía lo que ocurriría si legaba a terminar dentro de Hicca, hizo acopio de toda su terquedad y voluntad para salir a unos pocos segundos de correrse, dejando en la cremosa y pecosa piel su semilla blanca. Sin dejar que Hicca quedase insatisfecha, utilizo los dedos de su mano izquierda en la feminidad hasta que logro hacerla terminar.

Agotado, se recostó a un lado de Hicca, y antes de quedarse dormidos por el cansancio los cubrió a ambos con las pieles y cobijas de su cama. Abrazo el menudo cuerpo de Hicca contra el suyo susurrándole una y otra vez lo mucho que la amaba.

Sin poner resistencia, los dos amantes se dejaron llevar al reino etéreo y eterno de los sueños en brazos del ser que amaban.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, y he aquí mi deuda.


	6. Cambio de planes

Por mera curiosidad.

Notas de la autora:

Narración normal. Que es narrador omnisciente.

— Diálogos de los personajes —

— " **Diálogos de los dragones** " —

— _"pensamientos de los personajes"_ —

(Aclaraciones del personaje o la autora según la narración)

El dragón de Hipo se llama Toothless.

El dragón de Hicca se llama Rasmus Chimuelo.

* * *

Por mera curiosidad 6

Lejos, muy lejos del nido de amor y privacidad que albergaba a los jóvenes conquistadores de dragones se alzaba en medio del mar helado una isla apenas un poco más grande que Berk, pero con la misma calidad y abundancia que brindaba la primera. Cabe aclarar, solo era lo suficiente como para mantener a los pobladores que la habitaban, mas no como para hacerlos ricos en abundancia o gratos en comercio.

Esa isla no era otra que River. Tierras vikingas con gente del típico estereotipo y tradiciones que dictan la guerrera cultura escandinava. Y como tal, sus costumbres dictaban ciertas reglas y tradiciones que debían seguirse más por el hecho de llamarse "tradición" que porque fueran en algún grado útiles o prácticas.

Como el matrimonio arreglado, por ejemplo.

Estoico el Basto, jefe de la tribu Hooligan se hallaba cómodamente inconsciente luego de una larga noche de festejo, pues había logrado comprometer a su vástago con la hija mayor (la cual era sencillamente tosca y bruta por no pasar a los insultos de falta de masa cerebral) del hermano menor del jefe de la isla de River, el cual accedió tan solo por la perspectiva de incluir dragones en sus futuras cruzadas de conquista porque…

¿Quién se le opondría si lo viera montado en un dragón? Nadie, esa era la respuesta.

El muy idiota de Él Basto no tenía ni idea de que una vez tuviera bajo su custodia el secreto de someter dragones a voluntad eliminaría por completo a los Hooligan y después iría a por las otras tribus, y finalmente el continente. Ya veía su temible título: Einar el conquistador, o quizás Einar el todo poderoso, gran rey dragón. Con el tiempo esperaba el hombre, se correría su leyenda por todo el mundo.

Por otro lado, estaba el niñero no oficial y autentico padre en crianza (secreto a voces, todo hay que decirlo) del castaño vikingo más listo, problemático y astuto que el archipiélago barbárico haya podido concebir hasta el momento (quien sabe cómo salga un criajo suyo). Bocón estaba con el tiempo encima, más le valía darle la alarma al muchacho para que se largara de Berk antes de que no tuviera escapatoria alguna.

Ese bendito mocoso no era para nada vikingo, de hecho, era todo lo contrario a vikingo… y no podría estar más feliz y orgulloso de haberle conocido, criado, enseñado e instruido en tantas, tantas cosas y que a su vez la caja de sorpresas que era el muchacho le enseñara tantas cosas no solo de dragones sino incluso de cosas que ni por asomo creyó poder alcanzar algún día, tal es el de ser un padre amoroso sarcástico y jodidamente orgulloso que era el día de hoy, pero… pero como todo buen padre debe ver por la seguridad y felicidad de su pequeña cría era que debía de advertirle sobre la condena a la que lo había sometido el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo y ahora solo veía como jefe.

Lamentaba mucho el no poder irse lejos junto con su niño, que de niño bien podría tener muy poco sino es que nada. Pero aun así daría hasta su último aliento por protegerle. No lo diría en voz alta ante nadie, salvo y tal vez a él propio Hipo (y aun así lo dudaba), pero agradecía enormemente el que su mejor amigo fuese nada más y nada menos que una furia nocturna. El más leal y comprometido de los dragones que haya conocido aunque… Ese dragón era más una mama gallina que otra cosa… una muy, muy fiera mama gallina.

Rezaba a todos los dioses para que el pequeño terrible terror que recién había enviado llegara a salvo con el castaño.

— "Por el bendito Odín. Sálvate muchacho." — un suspiro cargado de frustración y angustia salió del rubio bigote trenzado del herrero junto con una muda plegaria.

Cerro la ventana por la que envió al dragón que su alumno entreno como mensajero, y este, a su vez salió prácticamente disparado hacia la dirección que le indico el viejo herrero hacia su amado primer dueño, porque si, el dragoncito veía como un amo venerable al entrenador de todos los dragones.

Y no era el único en hacerlo.

Desde la batalla con el muerte roja era muy común ver que diversos dragones les entregaran "presentes" tanto al heraldo del jefe como al furia nocturna. Se les quería y respetaba.

Entre los dragones Hipo era quien se ganó su incondicional amor y Toothless su respeto y un poquito bastante de temor, todo hay que decirlo.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña que descansaba sobre la pequeña colina en Berk, se podía respirar un ambiente apacible y agradable, el típico aire de tranquilidad que usualmente gobernaba a la temporada de invierno antes de que los ocupantes se desperezaran para un calmado y encerrado día en familia.

Los dragones dormitaban en su quinto sueño a un lado de la chimenea en la planta baja, mientras que los tortolos castaños permanecían abrazados en la cama en la habitación del varón sin saber que un mensajero volaba contra los elementos de la tierra para entregarles la que sería la última puñalada que el jefe de la tribu le daría a su vástago.

O al menos, la última a la que el joven se habría mantenido resignado y mansamente calladito.

En la cama de pieles y mantas la muchacha se removió un poco entre los brazos agraciados y proporcionados que la mantenían en un confortable abrazo pero no se despertó, en cambio Hipo sí.

La imagen que lleno sus esmeraldas casi hace que se largue a llorar de pura felicidad.

— No fue un sueño. — pensó enternecido al ver a su novia con la escasa luz que entraba por las rendijas de la ventana. El castaño pelo revuelto de forma provocadora por la faena de la noche anterior le daba un aspecto salvaje y seductor que le encantaba, el rostro a medio iluminar con las facciones un tanto infantiles en completa relajación le daban el aire inocente que lo ponía de rodillas a los pies de la mujer que se mantenía abrazada a su cuerpo con la cara a medio esconder en su pecho descubierto. Soltaba uno que otro gemidito y ronroneo complacido al sentirse tan cómoda.

Unos ligeros movimientos por parte de la muchacha le dieron señal al varón que despertaría ya.

— Buenos días My Lady — dijo Hipo, repartiendo dulces besos en el rostro sonriente y adormilado de su novia.

— Buenos días My Lord — la voz de Hicca salió como un ronroneo agradable.

— Mmmm, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? — Dijo sonriente mientras le quitaba algunos mechones de pelo del rostro — una linda gatita ronroneando cómoda en su cama — no pudo evitar el tono burlón.

— ¿Gatita? ¿Por qué gatita? —

— Por lo tierna y mimosa que eres, además de los ronroneos claro. —

— ¿Sabes? No me agrada del todo que me llames gatita, ¿podrías por favor no hacerlo? — le pidió aun con amabilidad, ya que si recordaba bien el único apodo que le había dedicado hasta ahora había sido "traviesa dragoncita" y ese le gustaba. Lástima que no siempre pudiera tener todo lo que quisiera.

— Favor denegado. Yo quiero decirte gatita y voy a decirte gatita, gatita — la sonrisa coqueta que le dedico junto con los besos en el cuello y la curvatura de la oreja provoco que su corazón diera un vuelco. Un alocado y estremecedor vuelco.

— Con que esas tenemos ¿no? Bien. —

Oh no.

De repente Hipo se vio atacado ferozmente por las afiladas zarpas despiadadas que eran las uñas de su novia… pero eso no era lo peor.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Piedad, piedad! ¡Tiempo fuera! ¡Tiempo fuera! ¡ja ja ja ja! —

El pobre chico estaba siendo atacado con cosquillas, totalmente a merced de las agiles manos de Hicca que se movían con precisión y velocidad en puntos que ni siquiera él mismo sospechaba que tendría cosquillas… era un poco aterrador que supiera exactamente qué puntos tocar y cómo hacerlo…

— ¡Sufre! ¡Sufre! — se reía histéricamente mientras se posicionaba en cuclillas sobre el muchacho sometiéndolo por completo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero tenían un par de ojitos curiosos que los espiaban desde la puerta entreabierta de la habitación.

El pobre de Hipo trataba de cubrirse y quitar las manos de encima de él, pero la chica sí que era veloz con las manos. Cuando no atacaba un punto atacaba otro de manera rápida y simultanea evitando por completo que pudiera idear un plan de escape de la despiadada tortura.

Hipo estaba convulsionando de la histérica risa a la cual era sometido, y por descuido de ambos las cobijas se vieron excluidas de la cama en cuestión de minutos. Una presión en la zona baja de la chica hizo parar poco a poco las cosquillas dejando únicamente caricias que le resultaron deliciosas al varón.

— ¿En serio te animaste solo con cosquillas? ¿No es eso un poco extraño? — medio jadeo tratando de mantener la compostura, lo cual no resulto si no un fiasco si se toma en cuenta el estado enrojecido de su rostro.

— ¿Y qué querías? Tengo a una hermosa y sensual mujer sobre de mi toqueteándome, y ambos completamente desnudos en la cama. Raro hubiera sido que no reaccionara — argumento con una mirada cargada de deseo que logro sonrojar a la muchacha.

Con todo el descaro del mundo Hipo paso sus manos a las suaves caderas femeninas, sujetándolas y haciendo que presionaran contra su pelvis.

— Mmmm — ronroneo Hicca al sentir que su parte intima presionaba de manera deliciosa contra la de Hipo.

— Que bueno que te guste, gatita. — el tono ronco no pasó desapercibido por la aludida, quien comenzó a balancearse sobre el vientre bajo de su novio, sin dejar que entre en ella.

— Te reconozco que sabes hacer que me guste — le regalo una sonrisa torcida desde su posición, mientras paseaba sus manos por el perfecto pecho que se le ofrecía en sacrificio.

— Te-e reconozco eso a t-ti t-también — un profundo gruñido resonó dentro de la garganta del muchacho dejando en evidencia lo mucho que disfrutaba el vaivén sobre su sexo.

La humedad de la muchacha termino por empapar toda la zona baja del varon, especialmente su creciente erección la cual ya estaba lista para entrar en la suave carne cálida. Los gemidos por parte de los dos no se hicieron esperar por mas tiempo, las hábiles manos del joven herrero recorrieron con deleite y esmero las suaves curvas femeninas para luego sujetar las caderas y elevarlas un poco, de paso desconcertado a Hicca por haber sido interrumpida.

— ¿Que haces? — le dijo entre suspiros pero su respuesta no fueron presisamente palabras.

De una el varón término por penetrar a su novia demasiado pronto para el gusto de la fémina, que soltó una leve exclamación mezcla de sorpresa y placer.

— Siéntate — el tono sensual en la voz de Hicca le dejo claro al muchacho que se la iban a pasar muy bien esa mañana.

— Como ordene, My Lady — una sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios del más alto mientras hacia lo comandado.

Los brazos delgados de Hicca rodearon el cuello de Hipo en un abrazo posesivo y necesitado de la presencia del más alto. Las bocas se buscaron entre sí para compartir roces demandantes suspiros entrecortados y jadeos complacidos.

Las caderas del hombre se movían con calma y disfrute, gozando cada segundo de la estrecha carne cálida y húmeda que le daba la bienvenida cada vez que de nuevo se adentraba en ella, mientras que las caderas de la chica se acompasaban perfectamente al ritmo que marcaba Hipo.

Las manos de Hipo recorrieron con deleite la menuda espalda de su compañera, dibujaba caminos imaginarios por toda la piel que podía alcanzar. Recorrieron las pronunciadas caderas, acariciaron los muslos suaves pero firmes, resultado de entrenar tanto con los dragones. Mimaron las torneadas piernas salpicadas de pecas hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies con todo el cariño que le profesaba a su fiera novia, para de nuevo regresar por el mismo camino hacia arriba palpando el suave estómago, los pulgares se entretuvieron brevemente en el ombligo explorándolo.

Las manos finalmente llegaron hasta los pronunciados montes femeninos que adornaban la delicada silueta de su novia a nivel del torso, dedicándose a amasarlos entre sus dedos obteniendo como recompensa más de esos deliciosos suspiros de entre los rosados e hinchados labios de su dulce fierecilla.

Mientras Hicca no se quedaba atrás…

Las manos menudas se pasearon por la nudosa espalda recorriendo cada surco que se formaba por el movimiento de los músculos en ella, de vez en cuando encajando un poco las uñas y rasguñando como la gatita de la que le acusaba ser su amante.

Él es su amado, y ella es su amada.

Dedico su boca a explorar la piel que recubría el pecho trabajado pero no tosco que presentaba Hipo… besaba mordía lamia cada rincón al que tuviera acceso era dulcemente degustado por la joven jinete de dragón como si se tratara de la mejor ambrosia del mundo. Una ambrosia con el sabor agradablemente salado y almizclado en la piel salpicada de tenues pecas que le daban un tono semi tostado por el sol, aunque estaba muy segura que nunca esa piel habría estado el tiempo suficiente como para que el astro rey pudiera dejar su marca por mínima que fuera.

En cambio ella dejaría en claro su marca cual tatuaje.

Besos repartidos por el rostro del contrario, por el cuello y pecho de cada amante latidos erráticos resonando en el escaso espacio que quedaba entre sus cuerpos entrelazados y gotas de sudor de ambos mezclándose de nuevo por su cercanía y pasión.

No hacía mucho que se conocían y ya sentían la descomunal necesidad del cuerpo y compañía del otro cual aire fuera…

No, peor aún.

Era una droga. Un sedante de la crueldad y el veneno que el resto de aquellos que los conocieron les dieron sin importarles nada más que causar daño, porque ni por las mejoras en sus brutas vidas que les brindaron a los vástagos de su respectivo jefe fue que les mostraron siquiera un poco de gratitud.

Menos aún se merecían sus lágrimas ni lamentos.

— Hipo… ya… casi… — en el oído del contrario musito en jadeos la sonrojada muchacha al tiempo que aceleraba su propia danza sobre el regazo del varón.

— Si… yo t-también — fue su única respuesta antes de tomar a Hicca por la cintura con un brazo y rodar para acomodarse sobre ella.

Los empujes de las caderas fueron cada vez más erráticos; más desesperados por alcanzar esa cúspide de apenas segundos y compartirla entre los amantes que eran.

Hicca se sentía a punto de desfallecer, con cada entrada sentía cada nervio de su sistema gritar con placer, su sexo húmedo hasta derramarse en el colchón y empapar tanto el regazo de Hipo como la cara interna de sus muslos, el oxígeno faltándole en los pulmones tratando de ser saciado con sonoros jadeos en busca de aire, mientras que los jadeos y gruñidos que escapaban de los labios de su novio no hacia otra cosa que acrecentar cada vez más su excitación. Sin siquiera pensarlo sus uñas se clavaron con doloroso placer en la espalda de su amante teniendo como recompensa más de esos gruñidos excitados y complacidos que tanto le gustaban. Acerco su boca al cuello de su amante para saborear con gula el exquisito sabor de esa piel; besos sonoros por la succión de sus labios sobre la nuez de aquel apetitoso cuello, acompañados de la traviesa lengua femenina y los dientes incrustándose lo suficiente para saborear mas no para lacerar.

Las piernas esbeltas y hasta agiles de la muchacha se abrieron lo más que podían para darle todo el acceso que quisiera al joven, con las puntas de los pies elevando a varios centímetros las caderas de la muchacha que se acompasaban al ritmo que ejercía el entrenador de dragones.

Hipo estaba casi a punto de venirse, y esta vez no creía que podría salirse a tiempo.

De hecho no quería salir.

Eran demasiados estímulos por toda su piel como para poder pensar de forma clara; las uñas clavadas en su espalda tan dolorosamente placentera nublaban su juicio, la ávida boca asaltando su cuello como si fuera el más delicioso caramelo le hacía arder la sangre como si fuera lava, los gemidos y grititos ahogados de placer de su novia mezclándose con intentos de su nombre lo sacaban de quicio, la humedad de Hicca en su zona baja junto con los espasmos que le apretaban el miembro solo le recordaba que quería continuar, pero el aroma que impregnaba la habitación solo lo volvía loco. Lo reducía a ser una bestia en celo.

No aguanto más. Termino por correrse, y al derramarse solo le provoco más placer a la pareja que dentro de su éxtasis se retorció de una forma que a Hipo le pareció aún más erótico el espectáculo que estaban montando… aunque era más impresionante ver cuánto podía retorcer su espalda en aquel extraño (y malditamente erótico) ángulo. En su éxtasis los nombres de cada uno habían aflorado entre espasmos casi dolorosos por el intenso placer que les recorría en su punto más alto, drenándoles de toda energía como para lograr mover un solo dedo.

Mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento sus frentes se juntaron en un contacto íntimo pero no erótico, con los estragos del orgasmo haciendo mella en sus sistemas. No fue sino hasta varios minutos después que pudieron recuperar el aliento.

— Esta vez fue distinto — musito Hicca sin moverse de su cómoda posición bajo el cuerpo laxo del castaño. — ¿Por qué fue distinto? — lo miro a los ojos, que aun brillaban con intensidad a pesar de la poca luz que se filtraba por las ventanas cerradas.

— B-bueno… yo… — quiso golpearse a sí mismo por los tartamudeos que le salían en los momentos menos oportunos.

Pero Hicca no lo dejaría sumirse en el nerviosismo.

Con suaves masajes la castaña deslizo una de sus manos dese la espalda de Hipo hasta su cuello mientras que la otra la llevo hasta el pecho sobre de ella para finalmente tomarle la mejilla izquierda con cariño, trazando suaves círculos en su pómulo con el pulgar. Una caricia muy agradable para el joven herrero, cabe añadir.

Hipo era como un dragón, y así debía de ser tratado. Confiara en uno tanto como el otro llegue a confiar en él, perdonara cuando se merezca ser perdonado y se relajara cuando sea tratado con confianza amor y cuidado.

Y como un dragón, a Hipo le gustaba ser mimado con caricias gentiles.

— No tienes por qué estar nervioso. Dije que fue distinto, no dije que no fuera grandioso — musito con voz suave sonriendo tiernamente, con la mirada fija en los ojos de Hipo.

— Así que… ¿Fue grandioso? — una sonrisa torcida apareció por la comisura de sus labios. Inevitablemente, su ego había crecido. Y mucho.

— Lo fue — le aseguro directa y firme, aunque con mucha satisfacción más que otra cosa.

— Bueno… veras. Esta vez lo que fue distinto… es que no pude correrme fuera. — musito muy lentamente, juntando un poco las cejas en gesto de preocupación.

Casi espero ser tirado de la cama a patadas… y probablemente se las merecía. (Las patadas).

— Oh… — solo eso fue capaz de decir Hicca una vez se enteró que significaban esas palabras y lo que probablemente pudiera suceder dentro de nueve meses…

Un lindo recuerdito balbuceante de ojitos verdes y cabellos cafés.

— Oh… — musito con suavidad la muchacha mientras desviaba la vista de la de Hipo, mientras se imaginaba a ella misma usando un vestido holgado de maternidad con una prominente barriga y a Hipo arrodillado frente a ella hablándole a un bebé en formación dentro de su vientre animándole a ser el mejor amigo de los dragones así como sus padres y ofreciéndole ir todos juntos a una caza de trol´s roba calcetines izquierdos apenas pudiera decir "papá".

Una muy boba sonrisa enamorada apareció en los labios de la muchacha junto con brillo extraño para Hipo, pero que no le pareció menos encantador en su hermoso rostro pecoso.

— Hicca… ¿De qué me perdí? ¿En qué piensas? —

Como si volviera a la realidad, Hicca volvió a enfocar su vista en los ojos de Hipo, con la clara señal de haber descubierto el secreto de ser felices para siempre y estuviera a punto de revelárselo al hombre que amaba.

— Bueno, veras… — comenzó con un tono dulce y encantador, que por alguna extraña razón a Hipo se le antojo que estaba por anunciarle "algo" que haría que una muerte lenta y dolorosa sería mucho más fácil de afrontar que cualquier cosa que la muchacha tuviera en mente.

Ella estaba a punto de hablar cuando un fuerte golpe resonó en el techo, y seguidamente una de las furias entro a la habitación y se dirigió directamente a la ventana ignorando olímpicamente a la pareja de tortolitos que aun reposaban en la cama.

— Sera mejor que nos levantemos — dijo Hipo en lo que con cuidado dejaba la cálida cavidad que hasta el momento lo había retenido tan celosamente.

El varón tomo una de las cobijas que estaban tiradas a un lado de la cama y sin preguntar tapo el cuerpo desnudo de su novia, luego unos calzoncillos que también estaban tirados en el suelo para ponérselos.

— Gracias — le dijo algo cohibida a Hipo por aquel gesto tan arrolladoramente tierno y considerado que tuvo hacía con ella.

— De nada — le respondió galantemente amable junto con un besito en una mejilla que logro sacar a relucir el color carmín en los pómulos de la fémina.

Escucharon un bufido exasperado cerca de ellos, y vieron que el que había subido no era otro que Toothless, quien rodo los ojos ante tanta miel entre los tortolitos. Con una de sus patas delanteras el dragón abrió el seguro de la ventana, para dar paso a un muy apresurado terrible terror que aterrizo en medio de la habitación ahora iluminada por la reciente entrada de luz. Apenas Hipo se arrodillo en frente del dragoncito cuando este se volteo al muchacho y se subió a su brazo izquierdo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto desde la cama Hicca, tratando de acomodarse la cobija alrededor del cuerpo por debajo de las axilas cual vestido.

— Es uno de los dragones que viajo con los demás guerreros de la tribu, a varios de estos los entrene como dragones mensajeros… — aclaro mientras quitaba el pergamino de un compartimiento adaptado para una de las patitas del dragón.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Y porque uno de los guerreros te mandaría precisamente a ti un mensaje de tan lejos? — ella se había apresurado a cerrar la ventana nuevamente cuidando no ser vista desde afuera para enseguida encender un par de velas y recoger el "desastre" de la cama.

— Según me dijo de última hora mi padre, fueron con fines políticos… si algo llega a salir mal "YO" deberé estar preparado para cualquier cosa — decía con seriedad mientras desdoblaba la carta y alternaba un poco la vista entre las acciones de Hicca y la carta.

— "Concéntrate. No pienses en la hermosa de tu novia… Si te mandaron un mensaje debe ser alguna emergencia…" — sacudió un poco la cabeza para despejar los pensamientos que querían revivir cierta parte de su anatomía.

— "¿Sera que soy insaciable…? O… ¿será quizás que es demasiado bellísima y sensual como para querer salir de nuestra cama?" —

— Ya vuelvo, y me dices de que trata la carta ¿de acuerdo? — lo saco de sus cavilaciones la chica que estaba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación con un bulto de telas en los brazos la cobija aun sirviéndole de vestido improvisado y el terrible terror en los hombros alrededor del cuello.

— "¿En qué momento se bajó de mi brazo?" — Pensó extrañado el muchacho — Sí, claro… ¿A dónde vas? — no pudo evitar el preguntar.

— A limpiarme — una sonrisa coqueta de lado le dejo muy en claro a qué tipo de limpieza se refería.

Y una presión recientemente conocida en la parte baja de su vientre le aseguro que cierto pensamiento podía no estar muy alejado de la realidad: -"…demasiado sensual como para querer salir de nuestra cama…"-

Una cara de bobo enamorado con la mirada perdida se dejó ver en el vikingo más astuto de todo Berk, un suspiro típico de adolescente idiotizado salió de los labios del siempre elocuente y sagaz muchacho, con la importantísima carta todavía sin abrir y a medio caer de entre sus dedos.

De nuevo un bufido exasperado lo saco del mundo en su cabeza. Al voltear al origen del sonido se dio cuenta de la miradita que le dedicaba su mejor amigo.

— ¡Oye! Que soy hombre. Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden evitar — trato de defender su postura, pero solo recibió la mirada entrecerrada y reprobatoria de su mejor amigo.

— "Mejor di que no las quieres evitar" — le gruño Toothless, y, aunque Hipo solo pudiera escuchar gruñidos y gorjeos como cualquier otro ser humano más del planeta, el reclamo fue demasiado claro y entendible para él.

— El día que tu tengas tu pareja quiero ver que me digas lo mismo. Es total y completamente normal querer demostrarle a tu novia lo mucho que la amas, no importa de qué manera sea — con todo el orgullo que podía reunir cruzo los brazos en su pecho, sin aun haber leído la dichosa carta.

— "Oh si, esa es una gran muestra de cariño para tu pareja. Sin duda aparearse como si no hubiera un mañana le dejara en claro lo mucho que la quieres" — le gruñía mientras que con un gesto de la cabeza le señalo su anatomía masculina a medio despertar.

Y las defensas de Hipo cayeron.

— ¡Ya te dije que no lo puedo evitar! — reclamo desesperado.

Otro gruñido exasperado de Toothless.

— Mira, para empezar: Hicca es totalmente diferente de Astrid, con Astrid era un amor platónico desde que la vi a la distancia y porque era… bueno, es la mejor vikinga y guerrera que he conocido. Creo que desde un principio me enamore de ella por moda, es decir, que la admiraba porque la admiraban los demás y porque yo quería ser como ella: ser aceptado por mi tribu y por mi padre, ser fuerte y valiente… pero todo siempre me salía mal. — para ese punto ya no tenía los brazos cruzados, sino laxos y a sus costados, con la cabeza gacha.

Toothless por su parte dejo a un lado los reclamos para acercarse y darle su apoyo por medio de gorjeos consoladores. Logro sacarle una media sonrisa desganada pero agradecida a su alma gemela vikinga.

— ¿Sabes amigo? Con Hicca las cosas son tan simples, son tan buenas y fantásticas… casi no me lo creo. De hecho aún no me lo creo. Es como cuando volamos tu y yo por primera vez ¿entiendes? Esa sensación de libertad y felicidad que solo se puede experimentar con una persona increíblemente especial, y, que se ha mentido tan dentro, tan dentro del corazón… tanto que sería la peor de las torturas el sufrimiento de esa persona… y que sería mejor la muerte, mas tolerable, antes que separarnos el uno del otro. —

El abatido muchacho término por sentarse en una esquina de la cama, que previamente Hicca se había encargado de dejar tendida y hasta acogedora. Toothless le acompaño entendiendo finalmente él porque la ansiedad que invadía al castaño y su necesidad de sentir a Hicca en todo momento, de una forma o de otra.

Miedo.

Miedo a estar en un sueño tan hermoso, para después despertar y encontrarse de nuevo sumido en la soledad que le suponía el vivir en Berk.

— Cuando estoy con ella, es… es como si no importara nada más que ser feliz. Como cuando estamos tu yo en lo más alto del cielo. Dar una pirueta detrás de otra, sentir el viento y las corrientes de aire llevándome de un lado a otro. Lanzarse al vacío y saber que todo estará bien. Gozar todos y cada uno de los segundos sin importar un ayer, hoy, o mañana. Tan solo vivir. Respirar y sentir las emociones con los brazos abiertos y el corazón latiendo a mil por minuto… —

Se hizo una pausa, sin ser consciente de la espía ojijade justo afuera de la habitación donde no podía ser detectada. O no almenos por el ensimismado Hipo.

Con el sigilo que le caracterizaba Hicca entro en la habitación, seguida de cerca por Rasmus con el terrible terror posado en su cabeza.

Hicca se sentó a un lado de Hipo y lo atrajo en una abrazo hacia su cuerpo, este, por su parte acepto el contacto agradecido, ya que, probablemente ella hubiera escuchado gran parte sino es que toda la conversación que tuvo con Toothless por lo que no valía de nada fingir que aquí no pasó nada.

— Que idiota ¿no? — musito el varón sin moverse de su cómoda posición.

— El miedo no es idiota, ni tú lo eres — musito de vuelta en voz suave. No era un consuelo, ni ánimos, solo una afirmación.

Estuvieron abrazados por unos segundos más hasta que Hicca le tendió en su regazo a Hipo unas prendas cuidadosamente dobladas.

— ¿Sabes? No es que me moleste tenerte en ropa interior por la casa, sin nadie más que mire el espectáculo, claro. — Hipo soltó una sola carcajada, con bastante mejor humor — pero creo que sería bueno que tú también te vistieras, cuando menos para no pescar ningún frio. Hasta te sentirías un poco más cómodo. — le animo con una liviana sonrisa.

— De acuerdo, tendré que forzarte a dejar de tener tú espectáculo privado. Al menos por un rato — le sonrió de lado, con una mirada claramente divertida.

— Mientras que no te enfermes creo que seré capaz de soportarlo — una risita divertida salió de sus labios, acompañados de un dulce brillo en sus ojos.

— Muy convincente de su parte, My Lady. —

Hicca miro por el rabillo del ojo como la carta que había traído el pobre dragoncito aun yacía sin abrirse. Suponía, debido a los desvaríos de Hipo.

— ¿Sabes qué? Porque no vas a asearte tú también, te vistes y mientras yo leo la carta que te mandaron. Entre los dos podremos afrontar las dificultades que se hayan presentado de la forma más calmada posible sin tener que recurrir a planes demenciales ni improvisaciones suicidas ¿te parece bien? —

Con un ligero ademan delicado señalo la carta para que se la diera.

— Me parece bien — enseguida le entrego el mensaje, sin siquiera haberle dado una mirada.

— Bien — le sonrió brillantemente al muchacho. — Lávate bien. —

— Si, me lavare muy bien. — Su tono dejaba ver cuán divertido estaba. No tardo en salir de la habitación para seguir las recomendaciones de Hicca.

— "Nunca entenderé a los humanos. En un momento están tristes y al siguiente casi brincan de la felicidad" — bufó Rasmus hacia Toothless. Ambos parecían fastidiados.

— "En especial estos dos" — su cara de enfado total era para retratarse.

— "No entiendan a los humanos, solo quiéranlos" — para su gran sorpresa, fue el pequeño terrible terror quien se les unió en la conversación con el dialogo más brillante e inesperadamente certero que hubieran podido escuchar los dragones más inteligentes de todo el archipiélago barbárico.

El terrible terror se había quedado acurrucado en el regazo de la muchacha cual gatito mimado, lamiéndose esporádicamente las patitas y acicalándose un poco.

Las furias vieron fijamente al dragoncito, luego a la chica que miraba el intercambio de diálogos muy interesada y después se vieron entre sí.

No pudieron estar más de acuerdo.

— ¿Qué se traen ustedes tres? — les pregunto la chica intercambiando miradas con cada uno de los aludidos, pero solo tuvo bufidos fastidiados como respuesta.

— Reptiles locos — musito mirando para otro lado. Con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a desdoblar la carta.

Hipo estaba en el baño, terminando de asearse. Cepillo sus dientes con un cepillo pequeño de cerdas duras que le había comprado al mercader Johan, pues aquel hombre había alegado que le serviría y entendería su necesidad de dicho artículo al ser uno de los hombres más aseados que el marinero conocía. Utilizo una receta de plantas trituradas que le vendió a un módico precio junto con una muestra de la misma. Le resultaba irónico. Pues el pelo casi nunca se lo cepillaba, sin embargo lo mantenía limpio. Sus dientes los mantenía cuidados, el aliento no le olía mal, a diferencia de casi todos los habitantes de su isla. Se había limpiado con agua tibia que amablemente Hicca le había dejado (entendiendo porque se había llevado al dragoncito desde que salió de la habitación) junto con una barra moldeada de grasa de animal y hiervas de buen olor, que según el mercader lo llamaban jabón en las tierras bajas; dentro del continente para ser precisos. Se había pasado el cepillo en el cabello... Para después desordenarlo con los dedos (algunas chicas le decían que se veía mejor asi). Después de quedar limpio y reluciente fue que se digno a vestirse.

Quería estar bien acicalado para su chica.

Se dirigió con calma más no sin entusiasmo a la cocina. Porque nada mejor para empezar el día que una deliciosa comida balanceada hecha con amor… Menos mal que nadie más allá de su novia y mejor amigo sabían de sus cursiladas, que si no se estarían burlando de él hasta la muerte.

Con una leve sacudida de cabeza de dispuso a sacar los ingredientes necesarios para unos panes con mantequilla de carnero, sopa de papas y huevos revueltos con unas pocas especias. Esta vez quería consentir a su novia (se sentía bien al poder usar ese termino con una muchacha a la que había llegado a querer tanto.) con un delicioso banquete. Que no era muy exótico, pero esperaba que le agradara.

El fogón crepitaba calentando el agua de la olla con los alimentos. Mientras que a un lado una parrilla que el mismo diseño era engrasada con la mantequilla de carnero para freír los huevos que servirían de alimento. El pan lo cortaba en rodajas para posteriormente colocarlo junto a los huevos que revolvía sazonados con especias y un poquito de pimienta.

Los pasos pesados y resonantes en la madera le indicaron al varón que los dos dragones bajaban las escaleras atraídos por el olor de la comida, seguidos por el sigiloso avance de unos pies más livianos y agraciados que, a su parecer, en vez de caminar danzaban para avanzar. Un liviano y casi imperceptible golpeteo lento y constante anunciaban el caminar de la joven muchacha castaña.

Hicca se acercó hasta él para con cuidado retirar las manos del trabajo de la cocina, Hipo la miro extrañado por eso y estaba a punto de replicar con una muy ingeniosa frase que le dejaría como a todo un caballero pero se le olvidó hasta el nombre cuando vio el semblante lleno de angustia de su amada.

Parecía que estaba a punto de dejar salir las lágrimas.

Sin más se vio repentinamente rodeado por los brazos de la chica. Sin saber exactamente que estaba sucediendo solo atino a corresponder el abrazo, aunque una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que el consuelo sería realmente para él.

— ¿sabes? No es que no me guste que me abraces pero normalmente me dices porque. — no era mas que un simple intento de quitarle hierro al asunto, por lo que no se espero ser abrazado con más fuerzas.

— Me temo que siempre tendremos que usar un plan demencial y seguramente suicida, aunque no sera de rescate precisamente —

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó el muchacho mientras se separaba de sus brazos sin llegar a ser brusco.

— De la carta que te enviaron. — Hicca le tendió la carta ya leída por ella, indicándole que se sentara para que por la impresión no terminara de rodillas en el suelo.

— Es Bocón quien la envía, según lo que me enteré las negociaciones fueron satisfactorias —

— Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? — estaba confundido. Muy confundido.

— El precio a pagar. Ese es el problema — Hicca ya lo había llevado hasta el sillón de sala, previamente quitando los alimentos del fuego.

Hicca esperó con paciencia a que leyera la carta. Pudo observar los ojos del muchacho avanzando línea por línea sobre el pergamino dando sentido y forma a las palabras de su mentor herrero. Las crueles acciones que una tras otra el jefe de la aldea sometía a su único hijo.

Para Hicca, él que su padre la comprometiera como pago a una alianza fue la gota que derramo el vaso. La traición le llego como una puñalada por la espalda y suponía que para Hipo no sería del todo diferente.

— Esto tiene que estar mal. Mi... Mi padre no... Papá él. El no me haría esto. —

— ¿Estas seguro de eso? — Hicca ya no confiaba en Estoico y no le dejaría ser engañado por su buen corazón.

Confiar le costo su propio corazón.

El silencio que dio como respuesta el varón fue mas que suficiente.

— Eso pensé — le dijo Hicca.

Por su parte Hipo continuaba leyendo una y otra vez, en busca de alguna señal de que su padre aún lo amaba. Cualquier indicio de que lo hacia para protegerlo o lo que sea pero que no lo dejara cono pago de una mercancía.

No lo encontró.

Hicca sabía que él necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo, por lo que con diligencia fue a la cocina para terminar de preparar los alimentos que Hipo había colocado al fuego.

Luego de un largo rato en la cocina, la muchacha sirvió los platos con comida en la mesa para después dirigirse a la sala donde aun estaba el varón metido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada medio perdida.

Hicca lo tomo de un brazo con gentileza para guiarlo a la mesa, el se dejo hacer como si realmente no le importara o no estuviera consiente de los movimientos que hacía su propio cuerpo. No fue si no hasta que sintió la textura de algo cálido y blando tocar sus labios que se digno a regresar por un instante a la realidad: Hicca le estaba dando de comer en la boca parte de la comida que él había comenzado a preparar pero que ella se vio en la necesidad de terminar.

Sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hacía se dejo alimentar cuál niño pequeño, demasiado sumido en su tristeza y el ser traicionado, de nuevo, por su propio padre.

¿Realmente valió la pena? ¿Si quiera valió un poco todo el sacrificio que paso por su padre, el pueblo, y la chica que lo despreció? ¿Algo o alguien en Berk valía lo suficiente todo el tormento que ha tenido que pasar?

— Bocón... — musitó recordando el único nombre por el que valía la pena el sacrificio, o al menos el único que aún lo veía a la cara con una auténtica sonrisa.

Pero Bocón nunca lo había obligado a hacer nada que pudiera poner en verdadero riesgo su vida o su integridad. O no al menos si creyera que pudiera salir realmente herido física o emocionalmente. De otro modo el le demostraba su confianza, su apoyo... Muy al estilo sarcástico burlesco indirecto y hasta crudo que solo su viejo mentor podía tener, pero un modo que al fin que al cabo apreciaba.

Y Bocón mismo le estaba advirtiendo que se largara de Berk antes de que su condena lo alcanzara. Solo los dioses sabrán si nadie mas vio al terrible terror salir volando con la carta y a que imposible conspiración podrían acusar al viejo herrero solo por verlo enviado una inocente carta.

Quizás ahora mismo estuviera rezando a los dioses porque la maldita carta le hubiera llegado para poder tomar medidas antes que una catástrofe le estallara en plena cara.

Y justamente eso iba a hacer.

— Ya basta — algo similar a un gruñido escapo de sus labios junto con las palabras y se sorprendió a si mismo al desprenderse sin mayores problemas de las tierras que lo vieron nacer crecer y que en algún momento debió regir.

Al fin que al cabo nunca quiso ser jefe.

Pero por los dioses que sabía planear y ser astuto. Y un plan astuto se estaba formando ya en su impredecible mente.

Si mal no se equivocaba las tormentas habrían de pasar Berk en un par de semanas más, lo que le daría el tiempo suficiente para empacar lo mas indispensable, provisiones e ir dentro al continente.

— Por la expresión que has puesto, diría que que estas formulando un plan. — Lo sacó Hicca de sus cavilaciones.

La muchacha estaba dando ya los últimos bocados a su propio plato, pues hacia rato que alimento a Hipo sin ser este consciente de cuando término.

— Y no te equivocas. Para cuando los hooligan salgan de sus cabañas tu y yo estaremos sobrevolando los cielos del continente. —

— y con el clima que habrá de por medio entre nuestra partida y la búsqueda... —

— Se habrá borrado el rastro —

— y esfumado toda posibilidad de encontrarnos — completo Hicca.

— Correcto, My Lady. —

— Pues habrá que empezar a empacar, My Lord. —

— No tan apresuradamente, pero si. La planeacion es primordial si queremos salir vivos de un viaje en pleno invierno.—

— Estoy de acuerdo, y me hago a una idea de donde podríamos ir a parar en las tierras bajas si jugamos bien nuestras cartas. —

— ¿Y eso dónde sería? —

Una sonrisa de lado apareció en los finos labios de la muchacha.

— En Escocia. En el reino de dumbroch. —

Las cejas de Hipo volaron hacia arriba en su frente hasta casi desaparecer tras su flequillo.

— Esa tierra es enemigo de vikingos. Apenas nos vean atacarán a muerte... A menos... — Hipo se silencio a si mismo por un momento mientras miraba inquisitivamente a su novia, quien sonreía con suficiencia — Tú conociste a sus contrapartes, y supongo que te haces a una idea de como ganarte su confianza — no preguntó, aseguró.

— Oh sí. Conozco a la familia real que rige esas tierras, o al menos a sus contra partes de donde yo vengo —

— Y sabes como ganartelos — completó con algo de sorpresa, pero confiando plenamente en las capacidades de Hicca.

— Y sé, como ganarmelos — aseguró con una sonrisa que pro etnia el mas macabro, demencial, astuto y efectivo plan que un ser humano pudiera efectuar.


End file.
